


Converge

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Castiel, Canon Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Character Death, Cinnamon roll who has been to hell and back and is slightly charred, Dark Cas AU, Dark Cas loves Dean, Dean Hates Himself, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Different Universes Colliding, Early Onset Dimensia, Falling In Love, Godstiel - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mourning a spouse, Not too angsty, Obsession, Overpowered Castiel, Pagan God Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Regret, Self Image Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sir Catherine AU, Sir Catherine why did you make such a sweet lil cinnamon roll who we torture by definition?!, Tags to be added, Two versions of Castiel fighting over Dean, Very Loving, a bit of angst, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester fell in love, but when Dean dies Castiel does not handle it well. He does his best to find a way to find his Dean. There are many different universes, surly his Dean is somewhere out there?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Dark Castiel, Dark Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes through many changes-some good and some bad. However nothing good can last forever.

“Cas, please don't.” Dean was begging Castiel now, begging him to not do it. “You'll understand soon, this is the only way to defeat Raphael.”

“Don't be an idgit feathers, we'll find another way.” Bobby tried to get through but Castiel did not listen.

“It's the only way. The only way to protect you, to save you, to save all of you” Castiel was looking into those green eyes, willing him to listen, to believe, before he turned and opened the doors to Purgatory letting out a scream as the light of all those souls came to inhabit Castiel's body. Dean, Bobby, and Sam all gasped as the angel, if he was really that anymore, he looked over to see his friends and hummed, “bow down before your new god and accept my love.” Castiel looked between the three, the humans paled looking at him shocked and he took a few steps forward.

Dean could not believe it. How? How could that happen? Looking into Castiel's blue eyes (blue no more) just eerie white taking on his entire eyeball. Castiel smirked and looked around until his solitarily colored orbs fall on the trio again and smiled a beneficial smile.

“There, now you'll be safe.” Castiel said looking right into Dean's eyes, or at least what he thought would be looking into his eyes. “Safe and sound,” Castiel reached out with his hand, brushing his knuckles down Dean’s face from his temple down to his jawline. He was smiling so very gently his eyes were back to blue and Dean could almost trick himself into thinking that opening the door to Purgatory had not affected him. Of course he couldn’t because that eyeless look was burned into his head, but Castiel was looking at him gently and as relaxed as Dean had ever seen him; those few times they got to be just the two of them, just best friends instead of a hunter and an angel trying to save the world or doing some hunt. Castiel seemed more than happy to just keep looking into Dean’s eyes, the same way the two of them had done a hundred times before and he didn’t think he could break the spell, but that was before Sam gripped Castiel’s arm.

“What did you do?” Bobby demanded, whether he was asking Castiel about opening Purgatory and then touching Dean like he was or Sam for touching Castiel like that.

“Don’t touch my brother.” Sam growled out, taking what Bobby said to be directed to him. Castiel frowned and used his other hand to grip Sam’s offending hand and fling it away from him. Sam let out a grunt and Dean was immediately looking over to Sam and Castiel frowned as the first longing gaze of this new life was broken.

“Sammy?!” He tried to get to his brother but was stopped by Castiel whose hands went from his face, gently cupping it, to grip onto Dean’s shoulder.

“He is fine Dean.” Castiel said but did not allow Dean to pull away fully and instead just kept looking into Dean’s eyes. Bobby was over to watch over Sam who was standing now.

“Dean! That’s not Cas anymore.” It was hard for Dean to look away, it was as if Castiel was a magnet, more than he normally was. Sam started to reach to grab Dean and the elder Winchester was so used to reaching out when his baby brother reached for him and was doing it before he realized what he was doing.

That was the wrong move.

Castiel growled out and his hands squeezed Dean’s arms right above his elbows, pinning his arms to his  
sides. Dean did not know if it was because of who he was or because he was raised and trained to be a hunter more than he ever was a kid, but he was claustrophobic; agoraphobic to but he was slightly better with agoraphobia. What he hated more than closed in spaces or wide-open spaces that are easy to be attacked in was being held down. Being pinned down was an extreme no for Dean Winchester. He immediately started to squirm, more just silently letting Castiel to let him go than really trying to get away.

Castiel did not take kindly to Dean trying to get away, holding him a bit tighter, not enough to hurt him but enough to hold him still. “Enough.” Castiel looked between Bobby and Sam and though he was looking at them Dean could tell his eyes had gone those pure white, no iris nor pupils again. It had his hunter instincts piqued, wondering why they were like that, if they were random (which seemed unlikely) or if there was a trigger. “Robert Singer, Samuel Winchester, I do care for you two, but you are nothing compared to my bond with Dean. He is mine.” He pulled Dean closer pressed against his chest and Sam gasped and looked between them.

“C-Cas…you have to understand,” Sam tried to talk looking strangely…scared, but it was a look that Dean knew well, he knew that was the look Sam wore that was a combination of ‘this is bad, this is really fucking bad’ and ‘I knew it, that look, that look that Sam wore whenever something he was scared would happened had happened. “Dean isn’t gay, we’ve known each other our entire lives, he cares for you but not like that.” He was speaking softly, trying to calm Castiel down but the angel, who had been starting to relax seized up and pulled Dean closer than even before and glared at them.

“I will say this one more time. He. Is. Mine.” Castiel seemed to be ready to say more but heard a laughing voice and turned to see Raphael.

“Castiel how could you? Our father would be so disappointed.” He sneered at Castiel, still believing himself to be stronger than Castiel, after all he was the only remaining archangel, Gabriel had been gone, presumed dead for centuries, as well as Lucifer and Michael trapped in a cage in hell. “I’m going to destroy you, but first these little pets of yours.” As he said this, he sneered at them, especially at Dean who Castiel was cradling in his arms.

He would not allow such an insult to go unpunished, he glared at him and just like that Raphael exploded, becoming nothing more than a puddle of blood and a fine mist. All three humans jumped, and Dean started to squirm again, this time really trying to get away.

“Peace Dean.” He then looked up to see Sam and Bobby and forced a smile for them, “we must go.” And then Dean felt the pull on his body and that weird horrible feeling of angel flight. He gasped when he came to and fell back on something soft that he bounced on. He looked around and saw Castiel looking at him with his all white eyes, but he blinked, and they were back to the blue eyes.

Dean was breathing fast as the angel leaned down and began crawling up Dean’s body, so very close but Castiel made sure to not actually touch his freckled hunter. “Cas?” Dean’s voice had taken an airy quality and Castiel smiled yet again and chuckled.

“Oh Dean, finally I can truly protect you.” Castiel said with a proud smile and sparkling eyes, he reminded Dean of a kid that was showing off something that they were proud of. “Nothing will touch you and if they do…” he trailed off before a slow dangerous smile took over his face and his eyes were that full on white once again, “I’ll destroy them.”

“Woah buddy, calm down.” Dean was starting to get worried but Castiel just smiled and brushed some hair off Dean’s forehead.

“You’re probably hungry. I know that you haven’t been eating enough lately.” Dean frowned, not happy with the reminder that Castiel had, for who really knows how long, gone ‘invisible girl’ and spied on them for who knows how long. Castiel stood from Dean leaving the hunter to feel a slight chill. “Enjoy exploring our nest,” Castiel added having Dean blink confused as the angel, or whatever he was now, flitted away and disappeared.

Dean looked around to see where he was, he was laying on a circular memory foam mattress, that is what it felt like anyway, and was covered in a sheet. It was strangely silky, like some of those sexy panties women wore and a light blanket. He was in some kind of bedroom, there was a dresser, a bookcase and a full-length mirror. There was a record player and a stack of boxes that considering the top was open and he could see the tops of several records made him think they might all have the same; there looked to be a closet with those two sliding open door, a window that was covered with curtains and two doors that probably led to the rest of the building, whatever it was. What was the strangest thing was a mirror that was attached to the celling showing Dean laying in the bed.

Dean stood up and looked around slowly making his way opening the door and slipping out. It was a long hallway and Dean saw doors, at least five. He slowly made his way down the hallway coming upon a large modern kitchen, like those kinds that would be on the Food Network. Two ovens on top of each other, a large set of six burner stovetop, granite countertops, at least two pantries-who knew how big they were-and an island and there were all kinds of kitchen gadgets decorating the rest of the counter tops. Considering how fancy the kitchen was the dining room was much more intimate and not nearly as showy. It looked like it could hold only four to six people, seven or eight if you really pushed and tried. It was a simple wood table but instead of being a square, rectangle or even a circle it was in the shape of a triangle.

“You found the dining room. Perfect.” Dean turned and saw Castiel holding two plates, they looked very fancy, like it had come from some kind of restaurant that he never had seen besides on tv. Dean watched as Castiel sat the plates down and turned to look at him and smirked ushering him over. “Where did this come from?”

“I had to go to Montreal, this restaurant was known to have some of the most beloved burgers.” Castiel said and Dean frowned, there was no way that he was looking around enough for Castiel to go to some restaurant and get the burgers, even his instantaneous travel and if he got to give his order, that he knew, as soon as he appeared it wouldn’t work.

“That fast?” Dean questioned sitting down and Castiel let out a chuckle.

“Time is different now,” Castiel only said that but didn’t elaborate, “eat. Before it gets cold.” Dean sighed before picking up a burger, he was hungry, Castiel was right about that and he let out a light moan. It tasted good. The burger tasted something that reminded him of brown sugar or bourbon, the bun was soft in the inside but the outside was crisped and toasted, fresh, and the condiments were exactly like he liked: bacon, smothered in cheese, caramelized onions, exactly one pickle and twice as much ketchup as mustard and there was even some strange sauce that complimented the burger perfectly. He could see the fries were sweet potato fries and there was also a side of applesauce.

“Holy fuck that is good.”

“I am pleased that you enjoy it.” Castiel took a bite of his own food, which was shocking a bit to Dean.

“You can eat? I thought it tasted like molecules and that you didn’t like it.” Dean had to clarify because he knew that Castiel could always eat but didn’t enjoy eating it. It tasted disgusting to him.

“I have a new…appreciation. The souls, some were once human and now that they are me instead, I can remember the taste and appreciate it, though I’m still not like you Dean, I don’t need to eat.” Castiel looked down before taking the fry from Dean’s slack grip and took a bite, “but I can find some enjoyment now.” Castiel held the fry up to Dean, and without really thinking about it, accepting the half-eaten fry on instinct.

“Cas, we’ve got to talk about the souls.” Dean saw Castiel freeze and look at him with those fiery eyes and taking a deep breath he tried to talk to him. Sure, he was a bit…handsy with him, but he wasn’t that bad, it wasn’t like he had done anything to really hurt them. Sure, he threw Sam away from him, but that was when Sam touched him and to be fair Dean and Sam had physically fought with each other and hurting each other. He could talk Castiel down.

“No.” Castiel stated it easily, “I can protect you now, I’ve got enough powers now I could be a god, I can keep you safe.” Castiel smiled, “you can continue to hunt, we can do each hunt and you don’t have to worry. Think of all the people you can save with my powers to help,” Castiel knew that Dean would be weak to that, he knew Dean and knew how guilty he felt for not being able to save everyone.

“Cas that isn’t it, I want you as you are. Not some all powerful thing pretending to be you.”

“I am me Dean, you know you can trust me.” Castiel said with those soft gentle eyes but Dean shook his head.

“For how long Cas!” He stood up and began pacing and Castiel frowned and stood up as well and gripped Dean’s wrists, moving him around to sit down.

“You can trust me Dean.” Castiel refused to let him get up again till he ate. Dean fought and grumbled but did as he said and used it to start to try to figure Castiel out.

“Where are we anywhere?”

“Our nest.” Castiel smiled, “it is the job of the upper angel to make a nest to show their devotion.” Castiel then frowned and looked away, “though you may not ever want me like I want you, we angels, despite the many who have lost their way.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Dean pulled away from him but couldn’t get up and Castiel frowned but continued on.

“You must know Dean, we never spoke but now, now that I know I can protect you, even if you refuse me, send me away, I don’t need to fear.” Castiel kept talking like that but he didn’t understand and was still confused. “We’ve loved for such a long time, silently and even if you love me only as family.” Castiel chuckled and pushed for Dean to take another bite of the burger, “I’ve considered taking on a new vessel, but Jimmy gave his life for me to have this vessel, that’d seem disrespectful.” Dean was even more confused now and Castiel grinned looking back at Dean. “I can change my form if you truly want, I can be a woman, I can be whatever you want.” Dean paused and seemed to understand that then and he started laughing, “Dean?” Castiel’s eyes started to turn white as emotions started to take over.

“Wait, that thing Sammy said I wasn’t gay? You bought that?!” Dean froze looking at Castiel whose eyes were back to normal, confused. “Well I’m not just into dudes, I’m pretty damn picky when it comes to guys to be fair, but I am an equal opportunity lover.”

“Bisexuality.”

“Yeah sure if you wanna.” Dean shrugged but that had Castiel frowning even more.

“Then why did you never-“

“Come onto an angel?! Especially you?” Castiel flinched like he had been slapped, “you sometimes triggered my gaydar but sometimes…not.” Dean shrugged, “anyway I didn’t want to give you a reason to leave forever or throw me back into the pit.”

“You thought I would…that I didn’t feel the same?”

“Well duh you obvi-“ he cut off with a muffle from Castiel kissing him.

“Let us be clear: you’re mine.” Castiel said and kissed him again Dean relaxed intro the kiss before pulling away and Castiel hummed. “What is it?”

“Cas, we can’t.”

“What? Why?!” Castiel’s eyes started to turn white.

“You’re not a hundred percent you man, how do I know this is what you really wa-“ Castiel put his hand over Dean holding him still.

“No more speaking like that; I’ve loved you since you stood up to me and showed me what it was to have free will, to be alive for the first time since I was created.” Dean didn’t want to look into those white eyes when he heard that, he wanted to hear that looking into those clear blue eyes he loved.

“Dean, I love you.” Dean watched as he started to say his name his eyes were back to being blue and he could look into his angel’s eyes as he said that. Dean sighed and took Castiel’s hand and wrist in his hands and slowly pulled down revealing his mouth.

“I love you to Cas.” It was everything, everything that Castiel had ever wanted. It was worth it, the fall, the pain of losing his brothers and sisters, the frustration, the anger, the (what he thought) unrequited love, everything. For just this one moment. The very first moment, the one that would start their new life together.

Dean and Castiel were in their little bubble for some time, it felt like only minutes, but it was several hours. Time he spent showing Dean around their nest. Their home. He was a bit more clingy than Dean was used to, insisting that Dean sit in his lap and be held in his arms-which he actually didn’t mind in a way-kissing and holding which he had no problem with, but other things…the white eyes that as far as Dean could understand was when the angel’s-Castiel may be of the power of a god but as ‘you fell in love with me as an angel Dean, an angel I shall stay-emotions got strong. Positive or negative it would appear.

“Cas, we have to go back.”

“Back?” Castiel hummed not at all understanding what the man, his mate, was talking about.

“To Sammy and Bobby, explain everything”

“No! They’ll take you away from me!” He screamed out holding Dean a bit tighter and somehow Dean knew how to handle him and just stroked his dark hair.

“Come on man, their family-our family-they were just scared, you were, uh you were acting kinda strange then baby.”

“Baby, I like that. You can call me that.” Dean could not help but chuckle at that and smiled and nuzzled his face against Castiel’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah so no more calling you buddy?”

“I do prefer baby.”

“Will do babe,” Dean smiled, “but now that we’re all calmed down, we can go and explain everything to them.” Dean promised him and Castiel relaxed and nodded.

“Okay, we will my beloved soon. Perhaps a call will be good for now.” Dean could agree to that. They had to leave the nest to go around to what Castiel told him that the nearest town was. He picked in the forests of Canada to build their nest.

“Heya Bobby, where’s Sam?” The phone had gone right to an automated voicemail, but Dean knew they were there. It was only a moment or two later the phone was picked up, his little brother’s voice breathless.

“Dean?!”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean sighed, “listen man, just listen, I’ve got be quick.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah man, I’m fine, so’s Cas.” Dean chuckled, “we’re going to hang out for a little while, take a bit of a vacation, you should to. Love you Sam.” Dean hung up and sighed, “he’s going to be so pissed at me.”

“It’ll be okay my love,” Castiel assured, they would finally have a happily ever after, a chance to finally have the life they deserved.

For a little while it was fine, it was perfect, they got to talk and hang out in their nest, snuggling in the large bed which was the closest thing to a nest in Dean’s mind, not the entire house, Dean baked pies, lots of pies, in the crazy kitchen. Castiel was partial to the pecan pie that Dean made, though he did like the cherry pie and apple pie especially that Dean loved so much. They went on dates; going out to eat and Castiel would pick food off his plate, they’d go see a movie and Castiel would pull him into his lap, they’d listen to music on the roof of their home/nest and just watch the stars, they’d cook together with the music playing and Dean would pull Castiel in a dance which more than once caused there food to burn. Castiel would take Dean to the beach, letting Dean swim in the water and build sandcastles together Sam and he never got to do, they’d spend lazy days not getting out of bed till noon, and doing all the things that any committed couple would do. There was more, Dean called Sam and Bobby regularly, not a week went by he didn’t and often more than that, and after three weeks Dean got antsy and they went on hunting trips, Dean checking in with Bobby each time, Dean told Sam to retire forever from the hunting life, to find his apple pie life again.

It was perfect, Castiel and Dean hunting as they went, all the good parts of it, saving lives and hunting things. Castiel easily healing any slight hurt Dean experienced, and if anything, ever seriously hurt the hunter…well, its death was quick at the hands of the being with dark hair and white eyes. Quick but not at all painless. They would go home or to the hotel they were staying at and whisper secrets to each other, things that neither would ever tell someone else. Sam went back to start doing some classes, using fake credentials to be Sam Campbell and to be a law professor, Bobby kept up being the network of hunters.

Dean was happy: he could make his home-made sawed-off shotguns and homemade EVPs but at the same time he could have some yellow Playtex gloves to wash up. Castiel was blissful, he had his Dean, they were able to spend their time being together and Castiel continued to learn more and more about being human. He got to make sure that his siblings, who might recognize him as no longer an angel his powers could rival god himself, who was gone now and so Castiel took to making sure that the angels would not cause problems and did not cause them any troubles.

It was almost seven months later that Dean and Castiel finally went to see Sam and Bobby. Dean wore a ring of angel metal on his left hand. However, it wasn’t what they expected, when Sam got to see Dean he frowned.

“What’s up Sammy, it’s been way too long.” Dean pulled his little brother into his arms. “I’ve missed you bitch, how have you been?” Dean asked and Sam wrapped his arms around him and tugged him a bit further from Castiel, further than he was willing for his mate to be taken from him.

“Dean come on,” Sam whispered as Bobby tried to start talking to Castiel about the last hunt that he and the hunter went on as Sam started to pull Dean away.

“Sammy?” Dean asked and that had Castiel reacting, hurrying to pull Dean into his arms.

“Sam, if you would mind not pulling Dean away from me.” Castiel started to say but jumped as Sam pulled out a gun shooting it, hitting Castiel’s shoulder.

“What the hell Sam?!” Bobby was reaching for Dean, trying to pull him back and that was it.

“NO!” Castiel screamed his eyes blinding white as Castiel reached out hitting Sam and Dean screamed.

“Cas no! What the fuck!” Dean screamed but Castiel didn’t stop, he knew that this was best, he wouldn’t kill them, they could still talk to Dean like they did before but not this time, there would be no chances for them to separate his mate from himself. “Damnit Cas! I said stop!” Dean tried to pull on Castiel’s arm, trying to grab at Castiel’s face, his nails going across Castiel’s eyes and lip trying to get him to look at him and relax, Castiel reacted defensively hitting Dean sending his mate right into the wall.

“Dean!” Bobby and Sam screamed, snapping Castiel out of his god trip. “Dean? Dean!” Castiel ran to his mate who was bleeding. He could heal him, “it’s okay Dean, it’ll be okay, I’m just going to heal you. I’m so sorry Dean, I-I didn’t mean to, I promise I’d never hurt you.” Castiel whispered gasping as he saw the blood slowly dripping from Dean’s mouth, it was worst then he thought.

Putting his hand onto Dean’s face he pushed his grace into, he gasped as he realized something. He could heal Dean, he could remake each cell like he had once before, making him newly born again. But it would not bring him back his Dean. Dean was gone. Dead. Killed by him, his hands, because he did not pay attention. He killed his mate.

Castiel let out a scream, pushing Bobby and Sam away from Dean, he shook and cradled the corpse to his chest. “Dean, Dean!” Castiel screamed and didn’t even notice as the fire took over Bobby’s home, trapping who once were his friends who now he blamed equally for Dean’s death.

But it was his hands that killed Dean.

When Castiel finally came from the ashes, still clinging to his precious hunter. He carried him back to their nest resting Dean on the mound of pillows that the hunter had slept in Castiel’s arms. Sleeping. He was just…sleeping.

Turning Castiel saw his reflection in the mirror and jumped, the blood had fallen on his tan trench coat, the one that he and Dean would cuddle under as a blanket when they watched those movies Dean loved, the collar of his white shirt that Dean always moved to the side to kiss his neck till Castiel became a pliant pile of goo for him. The blood dripping from the left side of his face where Dean had inadvertently scratched him, he could not look like this anymore.

He pulled his clothing off, dropping these things which he once loved, and Dean had viewed as part of him were now part of Dean’s death. He had made it as a point for angels to not go against him, any being he killed were not just dead and sent to Purgatory, the Empty, Perdition or Heaven or anywhere else, they were gone.

His Dean was not just dead, he was gone. Gone forever. Even Billie could not help him.

Castiel put a statis on Dean’s body, his soul-the thing that Castiel loved-was gone. But Dean’s body would remain sleeping peacefully in their nest for eternity. It was done only for the empty shell that once contained his darling hunter, but it was all he could do. The one thing he couldn’t get rid of was his tie, he was so used to wearing one, and though he changed his suit pants for a pair of jeans and a belt, a black button up to replace his white one, and the suit jacket he changed for his Dean’s leather jacket. He would wear no trench coat. He could not leave though and taking some deep breaths he took Dean’s necklace kissing the amulet putting the ring he had given to Dean on it as well.

“So, I’ll always have you, my beloved.” He whispered to the corpse, but it brought him no happiness. His Dean was gone.

But he would find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was long, like nearly, but not quiet, 5k words. I hope you guys like it. This is the au that was made by Sir Catherine. Mine is different backstory but I was inspired so every now and then will write on the Dark Cas AU. I suggest checking out her Tik Tok cosplays of him (same name for Twitter, Ao3 and Tik Tok), it is so good. She’s really good at the cosplays.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Cas searches for his Dean among many different universes and when he finally finds the one that is like his Dean he then has to find information on him. By any means necessary.

Castiel glared at the primordial god who was laughing at him, speaking in the ancient forgotten language. “You really think that I would tell you, even if I knew?”

Castiel smirked slightly, the evil smile, “Don't let my form fool you, I am ancient.”

“Not as ancient as I. And you take on that human form.” He laughed and glared at him and Castiel frowned, he might have changed this form a bit, allowing it to be his true form, every part of it was him, the form that his Dean had loved.

“Have you forgotten I'm not just some Seraph anymore. I'm on the same level as my father.”

“You? An equal to him?” The ancient being laughed, “if one of my children claimed to be-” he cut off with a laugh and Castiel had him by the neck and glared at him, the power flinging and sparking along his body.

“Tell me or die.” Castiel threatened and began squeezing harder and harder, the being did not, did not even come close but Castiel paused. “I see, you won't well...what about those children of yours?” Castiel smirked as the eyes snapped open, “I see that I've found a weak spot. I could kill you with my finger and my thumb, I could kill them even easier.”

“Wait! Fine! You win! Don’t touch them. Don’t touch my kids.” Castiel took the knowledge from the primordial god and thought about killing them children, he turned about ready to kill them when he froze, Dean flashing through his mind’s eye.

Laying with Dean in his arms late into the morning was one of the most pleasurable things Castiel had ever experienced. Dean refused to call it snuggling or cuddling but that is what they were doing. The two were still coming down from their high of bringing each other to completion with their mouths. 

“Are you happy Dean?”

“Of course I am Cas, more than I ever thought I’d get.” Dean said, and though he didn’t even voice or reference the ‘but’ of it though that did not satisfy Castiel. He didn’t want to be just more than Dean ever thought he’d get, he wanted to be everything Dean could ever want and more.

“What do you want thought Dean? Everything, not just what you thought would happen.” Dean let out a small chuckle that slowly grew until it was full body laughter, coming from his stomach as his body bowed, his eyes screwing shut the creases at the corners of his eyes being the only thing to show his age while everything else he almost didn’t change at all. Castiel didn’t see what he had said that was so funny.

“Ah Cas, there is a million things that if I could choose, I’d want.” Dean rolled his eyes at himself like he was stupid and naïve that he would want that. But at least Dean continued talking and that was enough for Castiel. “I’d want these monsters and demons not to exist, for Sammy and me to grow up normal: learning to play baseball, going camping over the weekend, hanging with Bobby, learn to drive the Impala, chase tail.” He chuckled and kissed Castiel before he could feel any jealousy, “I could become a mechanic and work with Bobby or open a bakery-I kind of like baking, or even…maybe…become a teacher.” Castiel did not like the way that Dean looked, like he expected Castiel to start laughing at him.

“That sounds like a perfect fit, beloved, you work well with kids, especially the ones who need you most.” Castiel then smirked, “I think you could teach as well, if you can teach me to drive then I think you can teach anyone anything.” This got the reaction he wanted, Dean chuckled some, a little over a week ago Dean had taught Castiel to drive his continental, Castiel could drive it but not nearly as smooth as Dean drove.

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss him and then snuggled more into Castiel’s chest, “I would want to find some nice house, be close enough to visit Sam, and... get married. And kids, have my own or adopt, something.” Dean sighed and Castiel kissed Dean’s knuckles, he was amazing with children.

“You want to be a father?”

“Yeah, I know I can’t ever.” Dean sighed and shrugged, “I’m nearly thirty three man, even if we went to adopt a kid right now I’d be like thirty five when it is all over, I’m not too old but still…” Dean tailed off and Castiel frowned before pulling him closer and hummed gently stroking down Dean’s back.

“Did you forget who you’re mated to?” Castiel smiled and Dean raised an eyebrow, “Dean I’m the closest thing to immortal anyone can with my powers, I am above even an archangel.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead, “we can have children,”

“So not only will you lose me someday, but you’ll lose our kids to?” Dean said that so simply, like it would happen and Castiel froze, pulling Dean to his chest.

“I’m not losing you Dean; we’ll stay this way forever.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and clung to his freckled lover. “I love you.”

“I love you to Cas.” Dean kissed his forehead and began humming the melody to Hey Jude, calming his lover. “I just don’t want to lose any kids, that’s what I would want, to give kids the best we can. Better than I had it.”

“I will not lay a hand on your children. I won’t as it is said, harm a hair on their head.” He sighed before squeezing tighter on him, “now tell me!”

“In heaven! There is a-a restricted section.” Castiel frowned, he could remember that and knew of whispers of that, the ancient god kept talking though. “Only archangels and gods can enter, if you truly are as you say you ca-“Castiel let go of him watching the being slide down the heavenly wall.

“Was that hard? Next time someone who is strong enough to destroy you with a mere snap,” Castiel snapped his fingers for emphasis, “I suggest you do as they ask; especially when they are asking nicely.” The being frowned but remained silent and watched him as he left. He did not know why the angel turned god had suddenly agreed to not come near his children, but he was not going to test his luck, he couldn’t really get a read on him and he couldn’t protect all of them.

What scared him most, there was a chance that Castiel really was as strong as he claimed.

Castiel hurried to heaven, slipping into the library, he would go there many times when he was a fledging and barely glanced at the angel Raziel. She gasped and ducked slightly as if afraid he would turn her to a pool of blood and some fine mist, but she had nothing to worry about: she did not deserve death and he would not do that to her.

How ironic, now that Dean was dead, he made the world something that Dean would want. He set hell right, demons now did the work of hunters, heaven’s angels watched over the humans, the same thing that their father had told them to do. The only difference between the two was that Castiel would make sure they did as he said.

Castiel saw the heavy stone gates and chains that kept the books away, Castiel reached for the handle and the chains fell as he hummed, slipping into the section and saw the doors behind him lock and he smiled before looking through the books.

Humming he began taking up the knowledge as he did. Angels did not gain knowledge in heaven the same way, angels of knowledge (or librarian angels) such as Raziel oversaw different parts of knowledge and would share their knowledge with other angels. Here though, here Castiel would need to absorb information.

He was one more step-an incredibly important step-closer to finding his Dean.

Castiel was ready, immediately-he was not going to wait; not now when he can finally find his Dean. He had been searching for years, so very many years. He breathed deeply and got ready to make the jump. Finally. Finally, after nearly three decades, he’d be able to look into his Dean’s eyes again, hold the warm body pressed against his chest.

\- - - - -

Castiel looked around the world and hummed and began looking around, he knew that this world would have his Dean, he pressed the amulet and ring against his sternum underneath his shirt. He began flying around, sending out his grace looking for Dean’s soul. He’d have him.

When Castiel found Dean he frowned, this wasn’t Dean, he focused to read the woman’s mind. Deanna Winchester, Castiel didn’t like the idea of her, she wasn’t his Dean. He’d leave the woman with her sister and Castie or whoever. She was not right. He wouldn’t be seen by this Deanna but couldn’t help but hope she would be happy. He could see parts of his Dean in her and wanted happiness for her. As well as those who she loved.

\- - - - -

Castiel entered a new universe. This one didn’t have Dean’s soul, he kept looking but there was no Dean. He wouldn’t give up, he began to search through people, tracking out monsters, everything he could think his beautiful Dean would do.

No. No Dean. None whatsoever. It wasn’t till he found the grave of Mary Winchester that he understood. Mary Campbell 1954-1966 his darling hunter’s mother had died when she was only twelve years old. His Dean was never born. That explained why he didn’t like this universe; not that it was hard to find his Dean. That his Dean-even a lesser version of him-didn’t exist here, had never existed here.

He was more than happy to get out of here.

\- - - - -

The next universe he went to he easily found Dean; she was probably the closest version he had seen so far. But not quiet. She was for some reason sitting in front of a camera. “My name is Deandre Winchester. My brother is Samantha and Marcus Winchester is my dad, and Casti…” she paused before giving the warmest smiles, “she’s the love of my life.” Castiel could not help but smile, even though she was not talking about him, not really, it was for the first time warming him.

Ever since losing his hunter, seeing anyone else being happy felt wrong, how dare they be happy when his hunter was not there, that they could smile and laugh without him being here; even seeing a different version of Dean with a different version of himself wasn’t. But this was different, he could feel happy hearing this woman.

“My name is Deandre Winchester and…my name is…” Castiel frowned as it sounded worrying. “I don’t remember.” Castiel wet his lips, he had never once interfered with any universe, he let them be just watching over them before slipping out of the universe. Not one had known he was even there. But now…he pushed his grace over to her, wrapping around her form as she looked into the camera not understanding before gasping as the spell was removed from her.

“Wh-what?” She looked at her hands and looking frowned. “I…I’m remembering.” Taking a deep breath, “Samantha if you’re watching I’ve got you and I always will. Dad, I-I know it’s been hard since you came back but I really do love you and Casti…oh Cas, I…I wish I could tell you how I…how I feel in person but I don’t know how long I’ll be remembering this so Casti, I-I love you.”  
Castiel smirked and it almost felt like he was giving himself his Dean and went on to the next universe.

\- - - - -

He tried again and the Dean he found was nothing like the Dean he loved, dark and destroyed over time. He was nothing like his Dean. Somehow that was worst. Castiel wondered if he was wasting his time but he would not do that. The first universe he looked at had been extremely like his Dean, just too different. He would have to keep looking, he would look forever for his Dean.

\- - - - -

The next universe he went to he easily found Dean; she was probably the closest version he had seen so far. But not quiet. She was for some reason sitting in front of a camera. “My name is Deandre Winchester. My brother is Samantha and Marcus Winchester is my dad, and Casti…” she paused before giving the warmest smiles, “she’s the love of my life.” Castiel could not help but smile, even though she was not talking about him, not really, it was for the first time warming him.

Ever since losing his hunter, seeing anyone else being happy felt wrong, how dare they be happy when his hunter was not there, that they could smile and laugh without him being here; even seeing a different version of Dean with a different version of himself wasn’t. But this was different, he could feel happy hearing this woman.

“My name is Deandre Winchester and…my name is…” Castiel frowned as it sounded worrying. “I don’t remember.” Castiel wet his lips, he had never once interfered with any universe, he let them be just watching over them before slipping out of the universe. Not one had known he was even there. But now…he pushed his grace over to her, wrapping around her form as she looked into the camera not understanding before gasping as the spell was removed from her.

“Wh-what?” She looked at her hands and looking frowned. “I…I’m remembering.” Taking a deep breath, “Samantha if you’re watching I’ve got you and I always will. Dad, I-I know it’s been hard since you came back but I really do love you and Casti…oh Cas, I…I wish I could tell you how I…how I feel in person but I don’t know how long I’ll be remembering this so Casti, I-I love you.”

Castiel smirked and it almost felt like he was giving himself his Dean and went on to the next universe.

\- - - - -

He tried again and the Dean he found was nothing like the Dean he loved, dark and destroyed over time. He was nothing like his Dean. Somehow that was worst. Castiel wondered if he was wasting his time but he would not do that. The first universe he looked at had been extremely like his Dean, just too different. He would have to keep looking, he would look forever for his Dean.

\- - - - -

Another universe: Dean is a vampire; the Dean he had known would kill himself over being a vampire. Another Dean was too soft, happy, and gentle, Castiel wanted Dean to be happy but he was so unlike the Dean he knew it was like reading the mind of a stranger. He was happy for a Dean to be happy, but still…still he wanted his hunter. Another universe Dean was not human, not the way he had known them to be, but no one was ‘omegas and alphas’ as they called it, he almost did but then he saw the children that Dean had: a boy named Jack and a girl named Claire, with the alternative version of Castiel, and he was babysitting his nephew Hunter. That one was close to his Dean, not quiet but…he could not pull that family apart, even for so little, let the children (the pups) be okay. So, he left that Dean making his apple pie for his children and ‘mate’. The next universe he went to have no Dean, not really, Dean Smith was nothing like his Dean. No thank you. But…well, seeing Dean live such a normal life, it calmed something inside of him. 

\- - - - -

The next two universes had no Dean whatsoever, one he had found Mary Campbell, she had never gotten with John Winchester and neither brother had been born, the other he had found Mary Winchester confused as Sam existed but he couldn’t find Dean, her deep core memories showed what happened, Dean had been still borne. That one was somehow even worse, worse then anything else, for Dean to exist or almost exist, to die in the womb…it just hit him.

\- - - - -

The next universe his Dean was a gym coach for children-a teacher-and Castiel cried out to see Dean so close to the dream he always had; he left without looking any further into his life. The next had a Dean who was just…so unlike his human. He might have looked like him and might have the same name, but he was not his Dean.

\- - - - -

Again, and again and again he kept not having his Dean, whether Dean’s body or soul was there it wasn’t the Dean he loved. He felt further from his Dean than he had even been as the forever slumbering form was laid to rest on their bed and not even the necklace kept him very close. 

He frowned and looked around and saw that he could not find any Dean and he sighed, normally he would be able to find him immediately. There was no Dean here. Despite that he would continue to search for him, he would find what had happened to him. Whether he was even ever born or already dead.

He started searching out for the souls of Mary Winchester or John Winchester and neither were there and he hummed, wondering if they were dead or never born, he supposed that was possible; one or the other not having been born for whatever reason. He would worry later and tried the simplest thing to see if there was any chance. The first thing he did was looking up any fires, the one thing he knows considering all of the other universes the best chance of a Dean that is like his Dean. Looking through the papers for any home fires in 1983, he’d start in Kansas and keep going seeing as some universes the Winchesters had lived in different places then Kansas. He jumped seeing the first headline was about the ‘mysterious house fire’ that took the life of one Mary Winchester leaving behind her husband, John, and their two sons, Dean and Sam.

Curious Castiel began looking through to find Dean Winchester, the last thing he had seen was a confirmed case of seeing Dean was a retired officer. Humming he began searching for her and smirked appearing into her home.

\- - - - -

“Who the hell are you?” 

“My apologies for coming to your home unannounced and uninvited, but there is something that I must ask you.”

“You just suddenly showed up!” She yelled and Castiel barely restrained from rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I do that. I need to talk to you about Dean Winchester.” He said and she gasped as she realized he was not human.

“You-you’re one of them!” She yelled out reaching for her gun, Castiel allowed her since it would do nothing to him. “I won’t tell you!” That however, he did react to. His anger getting out of hand he grabbed her by the shoulder throwing her down on the ground.

“Is that so?” He put his hand on her forehead holding her down as he went through every part of her mind. He had to focus to go into her mind more, searching for everything instead of what she was thinking just then.

It was a start, his Dean was a hunter and considering how he acted, like how he acted making the police investigation into a joke as well as finding a way to get Sam out and to safety. Already this Dean looked like a good match. Had he finally well over a year did he find his Dean?

He’d need to go more into depth, but now he knew his hunter was very much a hunter. He now knew how to find him: it looked like Dean and Sam were doing their family business as they crisscrossed across the country.

\- - - - -

“Come on Sam, let’s yank this sonuvabitch.” Castiel slipped into the shadows becoming invisible as he saw Dean. After searching through finding different hunters and following rumors he had finally found them; more importantly he found his Dean. The way he carried himself, the way that he moved, spoke, the plaid and leather, it made him think of his Dean. This one would hurt but Castiel still slipped into this universe’s Dean reading his mind. The more he learned of him the deeper he looked. He did not go all of the way, he never went too deeply into any Deans mind, not wanting to violate the love of privacy his hunter always loved.

Dean loved pie-his favorite was apple, the kind his mother made the most often, but he still loved all pie-he had dedicated every breath he had to protect people, they would never know what he did for him but that was okay, he would make sure that they were safe and that is all he cared about. Saving people, hunting things; the family business, and he was good at it. But he lied, a lot, most to himself at least on the outside, he hid his fears, his pain behind macho bravo and a panty dropping smile. He was attracted to men and women equally but hid any male conquests from his brother and everyone else for fear of what they would do (the reason behind this was still the exact same; a flash of John Winchester slapping him across the face when seeing Dean kissing a classmate-a male classmate). He was forced to grow up way too fast, he was Sam’s parent in all ways that matter and took care of his father more than his father ever took care of him, he gave everything he ever wanted but all he wanted was to be loved. He wanted someone to love him, he might not ever admit it and try to brush off any compliments, but he lived for praise. Praise made him light up and bloom from the inside. Dean wanted someone to love him, to adore and dedicate themselves to him like he dedicated to others, for them to be the one who is strong and takes charge, for him in just this one way not be always in charge-of course he loved to pamper a lover or anyone really but to feel like he can be pampered sometimes as well.

This Dean was not just like his Dean, this Dean was for all intents and purposes was his Dean.

\- - - - -

Castiel looked up when he saw that Sam was exiting the hotel room, a quick scan let him know that Sam was going to the library to study before getting them dinner while Dean was responsible for cleaning all of their tools. Good. Castiel flew in and Dean was washing his hands and he froze. “Cas?” He glanced up only seeing Castiel’s hair and hummed. “Come on Cas, we talked about this, personal space, but what are you doing here?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel finally managed to say, “I am here on, um, urgent business.” Castiel managed to say and Dean stood reaching and drying his hands before turning to see Castiel fully and froze jumping back but he could not thanks to the counter that held the sink.

“Who are you?!”

“I am Cas, you know that Dean.” Castiel tried but the man tried to slide along the counter around him causing Castiel to frown, but that was okay. “Dean,”

“You’re not Cas.” He glared and Castiel looked down, he had hoped to avoid this but obviously this universe had its own copy of him.

“I am, just not the one you have known.” Castiel finished and seeing the confusion he was about to try to explain more to him, but Dean then groaned and threw his head back.

“Oh great, are you from the Apocalypse Universe?!”

“The Apoca-wait, what are you…” Castiel looked down and shook his head, “never mind,” truly there was so much more to think of, so much more to celebrate. “I am from another universe, but I doubt you’d name it that. He could not have been to his universe; he would have felt Dean’s soul if he came to him any time after he had opened the Purgatory doors. But this was a good thing, much easier for Dean to understand if he had dealt with other universes then it would not shock or worry him when he learned that Castiel was from a different one. That still didn’t answer why he couldn’t find him right away but now that he was drinking in more than just Dean’s soul, he saw what it was. Carvings. On his ribs.

This beautiful face and body, I, angel of fire, recreated in glory from the Pit. This lovely form, full of stars, most delectable example of humanity, beloved work of god. If you should dare harm him, prepare for a smiting, foul beast! Castiel, angel of the lord.

This being, this alternative (this copy) of him had made such a claim on his Dean?! No. No, he needed him, he was his.

“From another universe? Why are you here then? Why don’t you fuck off back over there?” Castiel smiled, never dreaming just how much he would miss the profanity laced language.

“I…I can’t, not without you.”

“Without me?! Why what do I have to do with anything?” Dean demanded looking angry and annoyed and Castiel smiled gently but he could not help but smile.

“Oh Dean, you underestimate how important and special you are,” he could see it, Dean was blooming from the inside but was trying to hide it. “I need you,” Dean had said that to him once, and it had not been till much later that Castiel realized that was the first time his Dean had said, verbally, that he loved him.

“What are you- “

“Dean I- “

“Come on man, I don’t know what you’re on about but I’m not your Dean so just-“ Dean trailed off finally really noticing the way that Castiel-not the same as the Cas he knew, Scar Cas, was looking at him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the staring, he and Cas looked at each other all the time, it was easier to understand each other with a look than with words, but the way Scar Cas was it was…it was different. He was looking at Dean like he was all that was holding him together, he sometimes saw (or at least thought he saw) something similar when he looked into his Cas’s eyes but never like that. Nothing so hungry, so…desperate.

Something told him that this Castiel, Scar Cas as he was calling him until he could figure out a better way of referring to him, or even better to kick this guy out and back to his own universe so he wouldn’t have to figure out a way to speak about this guy and not get it confused with his Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to be honest if you guys are reading this I reworked this chapter like twice to keep it from sounding too close to the only other story for this au there is (Sir Catherine is writing one and that’s only as far as I found so if you know more please tell me! I love this au and can’t get enough, which is why I’m writing this).


	3. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Castiel gives Dean a tour of his new home, Dean doesn't like the idea of staying there, Scar Cas goes to pick up some supplies and he remembers happier times.

Castiel couldn’t believe it, looking right into the eyes of the man he had fallen in love with. Fully his hunter, the only dimension whose Dean was exactly the same as his Dean. He had his hunter standing right in front of him, the green eyes watching him (glaring more than anything but he loved that as well) those eyes were so alive.

“What are you looking at, scar face?” Dean glared taking a step to the side, trying to get away from him and Castiel felt anxiety pool in his stomach.

“Now, now Dean,” Castiel moved his arm to stop Dean’s movement along the side resting his hand over his shoulder and gently scratching along his hairline. Dean looked at him shocked and Castiel smirked, “as much as I love pet names, can’t you find something a little more…loving?” He winked as he said the last word causing Dean to nearly fall, he would have if Castiel hadn’t wrapped his other hand around Dean’s middle, holding him up.

Dean was looking at him with a shocked face, wide surprised eyes and a blush rushing up to his face making his light freckles stand out even more. “Get off me!” He started struggling and Castiel hummed and leaned down to touch his forehead to Dean’s.

“Very well my treasured.” Castiel agreed putting his two fingers up to Dean’s face, he struggled not knowing what the scar Cas was planning to do to him but when he did, he was suddenly in a large foyer.

“God damnit! I hate that!” Castiel couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, “what’s so funny there, chuckles?”

“Better than scar face, maybe call me ‘baby’?” Castiel hummed and smiled seeing his reaction, it was so cute. “But don’t worry Dean, I have paid attention and made sure your body’s system is kept regular.” Castiel promised and Dean groaned before looking around where he is.

“Where are we? Where’s Sam?” Typical Dean, Sam is always the first name on his lips, but when Castiel thought about Sam all he could think was that he was the first domino that led to his Dean dying. “H-hey bud, are you okay?” He asked and jumped as Castiel looked at him with those white eyes and he took several deep breaths pulling Dean closer, letting his forehead down against Dean’s.

“My apologies, I…Sam is fine.” He promised pulling away and his heart warmed as he saw how worried Dean was for him. “But he is safe as he was when he left your hotel room. And we are in British Columbia, this house has no owners.” Castiel explained and while Dean was looking around obviously confused.

“Why did you have me here?”

“Because I love you.” Castiel said, he was confused as that seemed something that should be obvious.

“Love?!” Dean pulled back obviously shocked and tried to pull away from him, a few steps. “What the hell dude?! You can’t just say stuff like that! You don’t even know me.”

“Of course, I do.” Castiel smiled gently, “you might be different, but you are the man that I fell in love with.” Castiel reached frowned trying to stroke Dean’s face but Dean caught his hand pushing it away and Castiel had to take a deep breath to calm himself. “Very well. Tell me, Dean, if I’m right: you love pie and your favorite is apple, but you really love cherry to, especially with that song you love about being someone’s cherry pie. Still you love every kind of pie really. You have been forced to grow up at the tender age of four becoming a parent to your little brother as well as the caretaker of your father, first emotionally then physically. Your fear of how to be able to feed Sam, the way you’ve been pulled from school to school and more worried to help Sam’s homework more than worried about doing your own; the childhood that you never really got to have, the one you tried so hard to give Sam when really you wanted your own. You want nothing more than someone to give you the love and care that you selflessly give everyone, even though you try to hide it, worried that someone will see you as weak if they knew how deeply and truly you loved.” He then smiled a soft smile, a single tear falling as he reached down to grip something under his shirt, “you have been hurt so many times that you try to fight against caring and loving and when you fail you try to pretend you don’t because it breaks your heart.” He sighed and finally a small tear fell down, “you hold everyone who dies from a supernatural creature, even ones whose deaths is what led you to the creature, before you even knew…” Castiel wet his lips before shaking his head.

Dean couldn’t believe it. The things that Scar Cas said, they were things that even he refused to allow himself to think about. He never allowed himself to take the easy way out. He always would take the hard truth instead of a sweet lie. The only thing he could hope was not to think about something and drink to drown it out. Now though he had no choice but to accept it, things he pretended for so long.

“I-I…” Castiel smiled a bit and offered his hand to Dean.

“Come, let me show you around.” Dean looked down at the offered hand and then back down at Castiel and then back down to the hand.

“I want to go back to the hotel.”

“No.” Castiel put his hand down when Dean was obviously not going to take it, “come.” Dean grumbled and complained but did as he was asked. Castiel began to move from one room to the other, the house was three floors the ground one was all hard wood except the kitchen and half bath were both in tile. Castiel tried to put his hand on the small of Dean’s back but he pulled away and he respected his wishes, he knew Dean and knew that he couldn’t push Dean to accept him, it would only push him away.

“This is the kitchen.” The kitchen was a tile with bright yellow walls, the back splash behind the countertops were an indigo with a small diamond in purple. The countertops were granite and the cupboards were all warm deep wood and the appliances were all clean stainless steel. There was ample pantry space, “this is a place you can bake all that you want, I know how you love it.” Castile pointed to a bit out where there were big French doors that seemed to lead out to a patio of some kind, “we can put a grill and outdoor table and chairs to have grilled burgers.” He smiled a bit, “come see the dining room.” It was a deep purple wallpaper looking like it belonged in a Victorian era socialite more than a modern home, and the furnishing was the same. A long wooden table that looked like it could hold at least a dozen people with matching chairs that were cushioned with fabric that matched the wallpaper to a tee, there was a delicate silk table runner and two candlesticks as well as three matching crystal vases which were waiting for delicate bouquets. There were a handful of artworks that obviously were expensive real genuine articles of oil and canvas.

Castiel led Dean back around through the foyer that other than a large staircase and archways that led through to the kitchen and the other he was leading Dean to plus there was another door that Dean figured would go outside, a front door. Castiel led Dean into a large entertainment system, on one side against the wall was not only a large record player but also a guitar propped up against the burnt umber wall. There was a cream couch in a square in a sunken living room style. “Whose house is this?”

“Soon to be ours.” Castiel smiled as Dean looked at him but he merely walked to the single door that he opened and Dean could see a plain half bathroom; a simple counter sink and a toilet but it seemed to be in the theme of a beach considering the big picture of a beach scene he saw and the wall was a very light blue.

“What do you mean ‘soon to be ours’?” Dean frowned, “if you think I’m going to stay here you are crazy.” He glared and Castiel chuckled and started to usher Dean to go up the stairs.

“Why? I can offer you all the love, all the attention and praise that you want; that you want and so richly deserve.” He smirked and leaned over to whisper into his hunter’s ear, “don’t think because I didn’t say it that I don’t know how much you crave attention and to be praised, to be affirmed, how it lights you up from the inside; loosens that tightness in your chest.” He smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek, this time Dean didn’t throw his hand away but did pull away. “You’re so very good, so perfect, do you know how perfect you have to be to make an angel fall in love with you? To be so important that I travel through every possible dimension till I found you?” He asked and as Dean stepped further from him Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I will wait. I’ll wait as long as you need.” Dean sneered but allowed the scarred angel-turned-god to usher him upstairs. Unlike the downstairs this was all plush carpet. The first two rooms were matching in almost every way and were rooms. They had cream carpet and were painted, one was painted a sky blue and one was a light mint green and there was a white dresser, bed, mirror, and two nightstands in each the only difference being one had light blue blankets on the single bed and one had light green.

“How long exactly are you expecting to hold me here?” Dean glared and Castiel looked at him shocked.

“Obviously not here, these are just guest rooms, our room is upstairs.”

“Our room?” Dean jumped back and Castiel nodded.

“Yes.”

“You don’t even sleep!” Dean yelled out and Castiel smiled a bit.

“No, but I enjoy holding you in my arms as you are asleep.”

“No. Not going to happen, hell no!” Dean shook his head and Castiel didn’t answer, instead leading Dean to the room that looked like a gym. There were a few yoga mats, several exercise equipment, both strength and cardio, including a treadmill and an elliptical, there was a radio as well as one wall being nothing but a mirror, there was even a punching bag.

“They obviously enjoyed working out, something for you to work out any extra energy if you would need to, I suppose.” Castiel mused and that only had Dean glaring at him but he just led him further down the hall to the last door, which he opened tugging Dean to the room, it was a bathroom that had a deep tub and shower head, a his & her sink, and a towel warmer.

“Come on, the top floor is the best.” Castiel was starting to get excited, he knew that this was going to be a bit more of a problem than what he was dealing with now, he knew the shifting eyes of Dean. His hunter was planning something and only going along with it for now. He would deal with that later.

The top floor was dominated by the master bedroom and master bath, but first he brought Dean to the only wood room; it was wood floorboards and matching wooden paneled walls. “I think this could be a very good place to keep your weapons.” Dean grunted looking away and Castiel watched him, waiting for Dean to speak but he refused to and wouldn’t even look at him. He wanted to catch Dean’s face and turn it, make him look into his eyes. But no, he wouldn’t do that. He instead watched Dean but after a while moved on to the library, “I’ll have to start getting lore to fill up the library,” there were nearly no books, it confused Castiel; why bother covering nearly every inch of the wall that wasn’t taken up by the big bay window seat and the door leading out to the hallway, as well as big squishy armchairs but leave the bookcases empty?

Still Dean said nothing.

The final door was his favorite room, the master bedroom. It was a blank slate mostly, a rustic wall of shiny wood panels and plush white carpet that was the kind of squishy that your feet sank into with each step. The bed was a California King sized bed the bedframe looked like it was made of polished logs and the sheets were a clean crisp white sheet and a soft red plaid fleece blanket. There was some dark wood dresser and a matching wardrobe. There was a glass door that led to the balcony. This one Castiel made sure would be empty except for the bed and places to put their clothing.

“Isn’t it perfect for our room?” Castiel smiled and when Dean looked at him and he winked, “another time, now come see the master bathroom, I think you’ll like it.” Dean pulled away further from Castiel and for just a moment his eyes flashed white before he focused again, turning his eyes back to blue. The bathroom was big, a focal point of the home and that was one of the reasons that Castiel had found, it was abandoned and left even with the furniture, except getting rid of the things that are too personal (family photos, documents, hygiene products and clothes) as well as any decorations and furniture in the master bedroom and bathroom. These two especially he wanted these to feel to Dean like paradise. The master bedroom held a large his & her sink with more than enough room, a waterfall shower, and a large jacuzzi like tub, there was a small room that held the toilet but everything else was wide open and warm creams.

“Okay, are we done?” Dean crossed his arms and Castiel hummed looking around the open room.

“For now,” Castiel agreed, “of course if there is anything you want to change, big or small, just tell me and I’ll do it.” Dean didn’t understand just how much he meant by that, he had the powers to do anything he wanted pretty much instantly could be done, if he wanted the house layout changed up, or even completely changed fully he would do that. If he wanted it completely different, to be like the Kansas bunker perhaps, Castiel still had to get the beloved Impala. The car that had served as Dean’s home for his entire life, which caused it-she, as Dean referred to her all the time-deserved his respect and gratitude. If Dean didn’t like where they were he could move the house, he could find the perfect terrain, Dean could come up with a dream geographical and weather and terrain place and Castiel would make it happen; if he wanted to go to the desert but their home be foggy and lush Castiel would do it.

With the powers to rival god, he still was dedicated to Dean Winchester. Whatever Dean wants.

“I want to see Sam.”

“Except that.” No. No, no, no, it was because of Sam that his Dean had died. He had lost Dean once because of him, he would not lose him again. He could never forgive himself, but he wouldn’t lose his hunter again. Never again.

“Then I want to go for a walk.” 

“I’ll go with you.”

“Alone.” Castiel sighed, he knew what Dean was planning, but still there were several things that Castiel needed to gather. Food to stock the pantry and fridge, utensils and dishes since strangely the only thing completely cleaned out was the kitchen; he wanted to get some of those gadgets that he had a feeling Dean would appreciate as well as he would like to get something to drive in. He had become too comfortable in this body as well as traveling the human way, he didn’t mind flying however he didn’t get any pleasure from it but he did from driving along with Dean.

“I need to gather some things, perhaps you can take a solo tour around this house, figure out what you want to change and add.” Castiel saw the slight tightening of the skin around his eyes, he knew he was about to ask him a difficult question.

“Whose house is this?” Castiel almost laughed, that was much easier than he thought he would ask him.

“A CEO of a business that failed in 2008 during the time humans panicked, I used my powers to clean it.” It had been years, but it had taken less than a thought for Castiel to make it appropriate for his hunter. A blank enough slate for Dean to imagine whatever changes he wanted but having furnishings to choose what he wanted. “Go ahead and explore while I gather some supplies. Stay inside, I won’t be long.” The last part was more for himself than Dean, the idea of him being gone, away from Castiel’s eyes and easy reach, caused fear to grip his throat. Taking away his way to breathe and whispering how he would lose his precious hunter if he left, but he had to. He could make these appear but how would he know exactly what to get? Some of those gadgets’ humans made Castiel would never have thought of.

Castiel was gone and Dean took a few deep breaths, he looked around making sure that he was really gone. Well, he did tell him to explore the house…

…

And how the hell was there no phones in this entire house?! Sure, the house was, according to this scarred version of Castiel, this house hadn’t been inhabited for nearly about a decade but still the fact remained that there should be a phone or phoneline or something! Something he could get working somewhat at least. But no, nothing. Sighing Dean glanced around before looking between the two doors, he could leave out of what he assumed was the front door or he could leave out to the patio.

This version of Castiel seemed a bit more attuned to human customs so if he did come through a door it would be the front door. Back door it was. Dean hurried to the door, slipping out the French doors easily, the patio was more of a deck with a single set of stairs going down, stairs that Dean didn’t even bother with, instead he jumped landing a few feet down and took off running.

Woods. Of course, this crazy scarred son of a bitch had to take him to the woods. Still he knew how to navigate and so he started going, he knew if he went straight for long enough, he’d reach civilization, unless he found a river which he would follow instead, but till then go straight.

By the time this Scar Cas realized he was gone, hopefully he would be in some town or city and calling Sam to figure out where he was. He didn’t care pray to his best friend, who knew if that other-dimension-knock-off would be able to hear him, exactly what he did not want to happen. He was running from him after all.

\- - - - -

Castiel had a lot to do but he made sure that he moved fast. His first order of business was to get a car, of course he knew that they would be driving in the dear Impala, but he needed his own transportation to.

“Hey man, how are you?” The dealer of Larry’s Dealership, said and Castiel looked at him, doing his best to get a read on him. “You looking for a new pair of wheels?”

“Yes. I require a reliable way to get from one place to another fast.” Castiel explained and watched as the man gave a laugh.

“Oh, you want some speed, huh? You look like a motorcycle man, I’ve got a few beauties, what do you think?” He offered leading Castiel past the cars towards the motorcycles. There were many shiny chrome and colored motorcycles. Some were big and bulky, others were slim and aerodynamic, all in a myriad of different colors: green, blue, yellow, black, red, even pink and purple. None caught his eye though, it was a very damaged badly rusted black bike, of course it was only Castiel’s supernatural eyes that could see that it was.

“What is that one?” He asked pointing to the bike and the dealer raised a single eyebrow.

“That one? Really man?” The dealer, Jacob, shook his head. “It’s a 1965 Viper. Don’t get excited man, it probably will never run right, last guy who had it didn’t realize what a prize he had, didn’t care at all about it.” He sighed, “I would junk it but she was a beauty in her hey-day, she deserves better than that.” Castiel smiled a bit, that reminded him so much of Dean, of course everything reminded him of Dean. He reached up, slowly rubbing the necklace and ring that he held around his neck.

“I’ll take it.”

“Wh-what?!” He looked at Castiel like he was crazy, “man I’ll be honest, even if you have a hell of a mechanic it will take more money then the bike costs now just to make it purr, and probably can never get it to look as good and be worth as much as it once was.” He was an honest man and Castiel looked over at him and smirked.

“Some things are worth more than money. Will you sell it to me?”

“Okay man, as long as you understand it. If you want to ride away with her, well you’ll need some safety stuff, helmet, gloves, you know.” Castiel nodded and began to pick those out as well, he made sure to slip an extra several hundred into the man’s pocket, considering that he was doing what was right and obviously had a lot of integrity. That should be rewarded.

Castiel next drove to a store that specialized in home goods, the motorcycle ran fine to him, but he knew that Dean would find a lot to do on this, he knew how he loved to work on cars as a way to relax and think. Castiel slipped off the black full-face covered helmet and the leather gloves that did not cover the majority of his fingers and had holes punched into it. He didn’t know nor care why, he didn’t need either of these things, nor did he really need the motorcycle, but he fell for it. It made him think of the Impala, where he left it slowly rusting without Dean to watch over it.

Castiel choose to get some soap and shampoo, he knew the scent and brand that Dean preferred, he went to get a razor and the shaving cream, after shave and the cologne that Dean preferred. Of course, Dean couldn’t wear the cologne often, only when meeting witnesses, monsters could smell the scent of the cologne and chase them down.

Castiel went shopping just for the bare necessities; bread, eggs, milk, salt, pepper, parsley, rosemary, meat tenderizer, thyme, sage, onions, bacon, hamburger, cherries, apples, beer, water, juice, flour, sugar, butter-both a tub and in sticks-yeast, brown sugar, corn starch, and the like. He knew as Dean had gotten more and more comfortable in their life he had started to bake more and more, Dean loved to bake but it wasn’t something he normally could do nor was it something his father would have approved of him being interested in.

Dean could tell him if he wanted anything else. As far as the cooking utensils he went and got a box set of pots and pans, he got a set of measuring cups both for liquids and solids as well as measuring spoons and a set of knives and a cutting board. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with the plates and silverware so decided on a set of plain white and silver cutlery. He would need to eventually bring Dean to pick out what he wanted. As far as gadgets Castiel picked up a stand mixer, a food processor, and a food storage machine. Deciding that was enough for now to get them started he went to check out.

He knew when he got back to their home he would have to really talk to Dean, really explain everything. He could feel Dean’s love, see his love. Castiel knew he would have to tease that out, he knew how Dean feared love, how many people he had loved had turned their backs on him. Both those he fell in love with romantically as well as his own family who turned their backs on him, left him trying to keep the peace in the family but running around from him. Breaking him.

Looks like this universes version of himself was no better. The fact that Dean recognized him as Cas and didn’t react till he saw the scars on his face proved that this version of himself knew Dean and was not dead. He wasn’t there, why not be there? Of course, he had learned the hard way how precious Dean was, but once he knew he didn’t run off from his Dean. This universe’s Dean loved him, and he wouldn’t lose him.

Castiel made sure that no humans were paying attention when he put the bags in a pocket dimension, there was no where on the bike to put them. He had come to love the feel of an automobile and so he put on the gloves and the helmet before driving back to the home.

Driving along the winding roads he paused taking in the view of the mountains, the volatile organic compounds released from the vegetation blanketing everything into a fog that looked like smoke. The fog…it reminded him so much of his wedding day.

\- - - - -

“Wow, can’t believe I’m getting married.” Dean chuckled tugging at his tie while Castiel hummed, his bowtie slightly crooked.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Castiel was mostly teasing but it was an honest question. Dean was his, he knew Dean Winchester was his, the moment that he had gripped him so tight in perdition, when he felt how easily and instinctively Dean’s soul burrowed into his grace. He didn’t need anything but that, though he would like to claim his human mate the human way.

“Of course not,” Dean was fixing Castiel’s bowtie, he had a habit of tugging on his tie when he was feeling nervous and Dean had a habit of making him feel that. “I’m just shocked, didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to be married, thought I would live and die as just a hunter.” Dean sighed, “I also thought that if I ever did Sammy and Bobby would be here.” Sam and Bobby hadn’t taken Dean seriously when they heard that, Dean had hung up and asked Castiel to just get some suits and to marry tomorrow.

“Do you want to wait Dean?” Castiel asked, “we can wait till they come around if you wish.”

“No.” Dean looked right into his eyes, “if they can’t accept it, they shouldn’t be here, and I don’t want to wait to be your husband till they come around.” He then gave a wink, “when they come around, we can have our reception.” Castiel smiled back, soon Dean would be his husband, he would be Castiel Winchester. It was a pretty sure thing, angels didn’t have last names and it felt wrong to ask Dean to take on the name Novak, which was the closest thing he could do, instead he would take the name Winchester. He would hear Dean’s name ever time he heard his own.

Hand in hand they walked out of their nest, they would marry underneath Dean’s favorite tree right outside of the nest. “Huh, foggy.” Dean mused and Castiel frowned, their wedding day would be perfect for Dean, not a single degree too hot or cold, and definitely overcast.

“Don’t worry my beloved, just a moment,” his eyes started to turn white and Dean shook his head.

“Wait,” that snapped Castiel from his concentration, looking questioningly at Dean. “Calm down their Storm, I think this is perfect. I like the fog.” Dean smiled and though Castiel thought Dean would want a sunny bright day, if he wanted fog than fog, he shall have.

“Okay adored, fog it shall be.”

“Thanks baby, now come on, I’m tired of being a bachelor, I’m ready to be married to you.”

“I agree.”

\- - - - -

Castiel wet his lips, fighting to swallow the lump in his throat, pushing the tears back but one still escaped. He pulled the amulet and ring from under his shirt. Breathing hard he pressed it to his lips whispering softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry my beloved, but we have each other once again, and this time I won’t lose you. I swear I won’t fail you again.” Castiel stroked the amulet and ring between his forefinger, middle finger, and thumb for a few moments more before tucking it back under his shirt where it would be safe slipped his helmet on. He tugged his gloves on a bit further up before getting back on the bike and riding it down the forest lined road towards the house. Once he smelt the water of the lake in the front of the home he relaxed fully, his shoulders going down several inches. Soon. Soon he’d be back in Dean’s presence and able to again really breathe. 

He brought the bike to the garage, he knew he’d have to go and collect the Impala soon, perhaps while Dean was sleeping or while he was washing. That he would worry about later, but first he would see Dean. Doing a quick scan of the home to find out which room Dean was in, now that he knew about the carvings in his ribs, he knew it would instead be looking for the body and not the soul he froze.

Nothing.

He began breathing fast and made a quick flight, fast as light zipping from one room to the other, thinking maybe he got it wrong and would have to find another way to find Dean but no. No Dean was not in the house, anywhere.

His hunter wasn’t here. Either he had been kidnapped or ran away, whichever way it was Dean was not here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really a hard chapter to write, I think it is because of the awkwardness, I hope I did well keeping Dean in character.


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Castiel goes after his runaway hunter and tries to convince him to stay.

Castiel panted taking in deep breaths over and over shaking slightly, his eyes turning white and he began to go into the closest thing a god-as newly to the tier of god as he may be-could have to a panic attack. Growly he shot his hand out, punching right into the nearby mirror, smashing not only it but through the wood, concrete, and plaster of the wall, this house had been made with thick walls and the best of the offered materials of the day, it was a pretty new house. Despite how the majority of people of that socioeconomic tax bracket who took form over function, this home was made with the best of the best for function and then form to match.

However right now that was not what Castiel was thinking of, his hunter was gone, and seeing how there was no signs of a struggle and not only did he know his hunter but they were also in the middle of practically nowhere as far as the humans would consider. He turned and began flying out, he didn’t need to do much to find his errant mate. Every living thing within a sixty-mile radius of their nest, then he’d just have to disregard any souls that were not his beloved Dean.

He would find him.

\- - - - -

Dean hurried along the woods, he hated the woods, really hated it. Especially being as deep in the woods as he seemed to be: it always felt a bit like he was the monster instead of whatever he was hunting, when it was deep in the woods it was in a place that humans were not meant to be, not meant to go.

Of course, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill something that was hunting people, that was the most important part of what he defined his life as; saving people. He just saved people by killing things. Still, being in the woods it felt as if he was going into a place, he had no right to be and attacking something.

Of course, that wasn’t what he was doing right now, he wasn’t on any hunt. He was running away, if anything he was the one being hunted; but damn he had no weapons and there was no way he could hold his own against Castiel, any version of him, and this scar face was not someone to mess around with.

Especially with no weapons: no holy oil, no Enochian cuffs, no angel blade, nothing.

He kept running and was thankful that he was in shape, he did a lot of running and though he wanted right now to run like his life depended on it, to find Sam and to find Castiel, his Castiel, not this scarred weird being that had some strange obsession with him. But no, he didn’t know how deep in these woods he was nor what was in them, he ran slower, the run that was more than anything meant for endurance. He could run long distances, even though he hated running but he could do it, and in case he ran into a weindigo, werewolf or anything else he didn’t know where exactly he was so didn’t know what would be around him. He tried to ignore how that made him twitch.

\- - - - -

Castiel soon found him, it still took longer than he should, and he would be able to change around the runes slightly. He knew the runes well, the exact ones that he had carved into his Dean’s ribs but since he hadn’t been the one technically to carve into this universe’s Dean’s ribs, he couldn’t find it. When Dean rested Castiel would figure something out to carve into his breastbone, something that would claim this beautiful man as his.

“Dean.” His hunter jumped as Castiel was suddenly standing in front of him, moving backwards from where he was running. His eyes, always bright shining green, were even brighter than normal thanks to the exertion the god would wager. He was sweating, not enough to be pouring out of him but a sheen along his hairline.

“Oh shit!” He yelled turning to make a sharp left but there was no way that Castiel would allow him to do that. His hand whipped out gripping Dean’s forearm and holding on, keeping his grip just under how much it would take to bruise. “Let go of me!” He growled out jerking his arm desperately and Castiel was stuck between a fond sort of amusement and feeling pity for his hunter.

He would give him almost anything that he wanted, but this was one of the few things he would not give him. “Stop struggling Dean, let us go back to our nest.”

“Fuck off!” He yelled fighting even more, jerking his arm side to side as if hoping to fake Castiel out. It was enough the super-powered being was beginning to worry that Dean would end up hurting himself. He put his hand up, two fingers extended reaching for Dean’s face, he let out a yowl and turned his head away, it didn’t surprise him, having known this reality’s knock-off of himself he wasn’t surprised that Dean knew what was coming, at least a hint. But he would not be deterred.

“Just relax,” Castiel tried to get Dean to calm down, all it would take was a single moment and Dean would relax thanks to his grace. He did manage to put two fingers to the tan face of his lover, instantly Dean went boneless, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

Castiel lifted Dean up into his arms immediately, holding him close in his arms again. If someone were to look at them, they would be shocked at the picture that they made, Castiel’s body was still a few inches shorter than Dean and the man was very muscular. Without the trench coat that would be drowning his form and make him look small and short, it didn’t look as ridiculous as it could have but he was still carrying Dean like the precious cargo he was.

All Castiel could wonder at was how right and good it felt to have him in his arms. His Righteous man. Castiel could have flown them to their bed with less than a thought. However, after losing him for the second time, even if this time it was only a few moments, he would take the time to enjoy the reassuring weight of Dean in his arms and so began walking back to their nest.

He had thought that seeing Dean sleep would be hard, for him to make Dean sleep would be harder, that it would bring up the past; that he would have to cling to his necklace to keep himself grounded. Still it was obvious that his hunter was still alive, he was full of such life that it was impossible to mistake him for anything but alive.

He was warm, a slight flush to his cheeks, the gentle movements of his stomach, chest and shoulders of his breathing, the light wispy sounds he made as he slept, the twitching of his eyelids causing his lashes to flutter slightly, the light pulsing of his ceratoid artery of his neck, and the slight twitches of his legs and fingers. Not to mention how warm he was, a warmth that was not just a corpse taking from a bed but a warmth that he was radiating like a room heater.

Despite all of the things that are pointing to Dean being alive, screaming it from the mountain tops that he was just sleeping, but Castiel still couldn’t bring himself to let go of Dean. Like if he left the room to put things away the human way Dean would slip into that corpse-like state while he was gone.

Castiel blinked Dean from his uniform of jeans, boots, tank top, simple shirt and plaid open shirt over top of it putting him instead in a worn black shirt and a pair of checkered sleep pants with a blink of his eyes. For the first time Castiel could really see the amulet and Castiel gently stroked it, feeling his own, the one from his Dean, burning against his collarbone.

Biting his lip, he looked away, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his leather jacket, putting it down gently before laying beside Dean. Even through the blankets that Dean was nestled under and Castiel was laying on top of was nothing to hamper the human’s heat. Castiel could do a lot of things right now, things that he did need to do, gather supplies that they needed; food, clothing and weapons, gather information about this universe beyond just where to find his Dean, put what he had already gathered away, get the Impala, he knew that Dean would never view their nest as home without the Impala that was the only place to be his home.

Castiel instead took his time to watch the minute muscle spasms of his face as he slept, he reached forward to allow his fingers to graze along Dean’s face, the soft arch of his eyebrows, the sweep of his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, along the sharp jut of his jaw, stroking along the apple like swell of his cheeks, along the slightly chapped but still velvet like texture of his plush lips.

For the first time in years Castiel finally could settle down in a bed with his hunter, warm and alive and happy in his arms. He settled down beside him to enjoy the soft sleepy breathing of Dean.

\- - - - -

Dean groaned as he started to wake up, feeling better rested than he had for a long time. Dean’s eyes snapped open, jumping from oblivion of sleep right into wakefulness. He looked around before freezing up seeing Castiel.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Watching over you,” Castiel smirked winking at him and Dean groaned.

“Get bent, scar face.” He started to pull away, planning to get out of bed but was stopped by Castiel who gripped his arm stopping him from getting out of bed. “Dude, let go.”

“You ran away.” Castiel said glaring at him, “you could have gotten hurt.”

“Seriously? Man, listen, I don’t know what your obsession about me is but you need to calm down.” He then seemed to really think, “wait if you’re from another universe than where is your universe’s Dean.” Dean asked and the change over this weird dark Castiel was immediate.

He began trembling slightly and looking at him with wide eyes. Dean saw and jumped to the, wrong, conclusion, “oh, I see.”

“You do?”

“Considering how you are touching on me? What? Did your Dean not put out after a dinner date?”

“He did not!” The god was hovering over him, staring right into his eyes, “he…he…we were in love. Deepest love, profound love, I-“ Castiel was struggling but Dean wasn’t listening to him, wasn’t paying attention, the blue eyed man could have been speaking in another language for all the good it did.

No, Dean’s attention was transfixed on the leather cord dangling from his neck. It was the first time he had seen the necklace; the very familiar necklace. He had seen a cord once or twice under the shirt but hadn’t thought too much to try to see more, he always had more important things to worry about.

But now, now he was seeing the leather cord, he knew it well, it was once slightly rough but after decades of use the leather had become soft and supple. The metal that could be very cold but warmed quickly, it was smooth but sharp if it pressed against him just right. The one thing he didn’t know was the ring, it wasn’t the ring that he once wore on his finger, one of the few things that was a sentimental value to him but was something from his own, not being a gift from someone else; but this ring was not that one that was on his hand.

“Dean? Darling?” Castiel was starting to get worried but Dean was still transfixed.

“Wh-where did you get that?” Dean asked and Castiel looked down, seeing the slightly swinging pendulum of his necklace and ring. The memento of another life.

“Dean, I-“

“Get the fuck away from me!” Dean squirmed and was able to get away from him, pulling away and getting off of the bed.

“Dean, wait-“

“What the hell happened to him?” Castiel didn’t speak, instead he stood and slowly walked closer to him.

“Dean, everyone makes mistakes, and I’ve had more than my share.” He kept walking towards him, his steps measured and sure, “but it’s okay, because I found you.” He reached up, the pale hand’s destination being the freckled cheek, Dean grabbed the hand, throwing it away from him violently. Castiel grimaced but forced it into a smile instead. “I’ll wait, I’m nothing if not patient.”

“Why not be patient in your own dimension?!” Dean sassed back and Castiel frowned.

“You may be a different dimension, but you are the man that I fell in love with.” He hummed and remembered something, it was so simple, how could he not have thought of it before? “I think there is a failure in our communications adored.” Dean didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t saying anymore hurtful words at Castiel which the angel-turned-god took as a good sign.

“You truly don’t understand how amazing you are, do you know how pure you have to be to make an angel fall in love with you? Do you have any idea where your perfection lies?” Castiel hummed but didn’t reach out to touch him, at least not yet, “my beloved Dean, my greatest treasure. Do you understand how deeply my adoration of you runs?” He got closer, he had never had any trouble being close to Dean, the warm soul pulling him in like a moth to the flame and he saw no reason to hold back now. “Do you know how many dimensions that I traveled looking for you?”

“How many?” Dean jumped at the opportunity of a subject change from the praise that was heaped onto him. A small difference, while the Dean he had lost immediately opened up under the praise that Castiel gladly heaped on him, this Dean didn’t. He had been raked over the harsh coals of a hard life and a neglectful childhood, he didn’t know how to accept the praise that he so richly deserved; the juxtaposition of wanting so badly but not knowing how to accept it.

He knew why, while he had not shied away from praising his Dean for the job he did, for the care he gave, and for freeing him to the free will that was so important. This Castiel, this lesser version of him, never had. So Castiel was starting from scratch; he would allow the praise to fall on his beloved hunter until the man stopped chafing under it. He would go from denying it (hiding behind his jokes and sarcasm) to craving it (craving it despite feeling guilty for it and still chafing under it) till he would finally accept it and drink it up. And Castiel would make sure that he got there.

“One hundred and thirty-eight.”

“A hundred and thirty-eight? So, there was a hundred and thirty-eight universes without us?!” Dean was shocked, that also didn’t make any sense. He had messed around with a handful of other universes but only one didn’t have them.

“Well this universe was my one hundredth and thirty eighth,” Castiel explained, “and most had you; a different version of you, some got close but were not you. And I would go through a thousand more universe, any amount, I had to go through to find you.” Castiel smiled reaching forward for Dean’s face again, stroking his knuckles along his cheek. Dean did not throw his hand away like he had before, but he did turn his face sharply away; still it was progress.

“Listen man, I…I get that you lost your Dean.” Castiel watched him, he could tell that Dean was trying and far be it for Castiel to make it harder for him. “And maybe I am really similar to your version of Dean but I’m not him.”

“You’re my Dean, your soul, it is the one that I cradled in my grace as I pulled you from hell, destroying any demon that tried to stop me from taking you.” Castiel backed Dean the slightest bit against the wall, bracketing his arms on either side of him. “This body is the same body that I used my own grace to rebuild. I do know you.” Dean looked away, whatever moment they were having was stopped, and Castiel didn’t know exactly what it was that caused that, but it had.

He elbowed his way away from him and made his way out of the bedroom. Castiel sighed and began searching his mind for what he could do. It hit him then, what he had done before when Dean had a bad day; he didn’t think that a homemade burger and those fresh cut steak cheesy fries and a piece of pie for dessert and then a message wouldn’t work like it had but it was worth a try.

“Where are you going?”

“To blow off some steam, before I punch you in the face.” Castiel let out a chuckle, the first since his world fell apart, Dean either didn’t hear it or was ignoring him. Either way that didn’t matter, Castiel went downstairs after watching him go into the gym.

Castiel didn’t have the ingredients and so instead popped them into existence. He would find out later, when Dean had calmed down, what he wanted. Grocery shopping was something that Dean loved to do, he found it so freeing to go shopping for food without having to worry about watching every cent he had, or having to shoplift the food more often than not since John Winchester never left behind enough food or money for food for the young boy who was too young to get any quick money. He didn’t start hustling for pool until he was taught the tricks to be good enough when he was ten, and even then he didn’t look old enough till he was thirteen or fourteen for anyone to think him possibly a kid with a fake ID, so growing up shoplifting was what he had to do.

He wondered if Dean would like them to hang a notepad on the refrigerator door to keep an ongoing grocery list. Castiel made a burger the way Dean had taught him to; a road burger he called it, recipes he learned over a lifetime on the road from lonely old women happy to talk to a young man who looked so much like their grandson or waitresses who took pity on a boy who loved the food so much or asked to know how it was done for his little brother. A mixture of parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme, finely chopped onions, pepper, salt and just a bit of brown sugar. Potatoes that are peeled and chopped into steak fries to be fried, flour, sugar, butter, salt and ice water for the crust of the pie.

That last thing left him with a conundrum, he knew that Dean loved pie, that could be called his favorite food and he could almost never get enough of the food. The thing everyone always forgot or was always sold out. He might love all pies, but he had two favorites: apple and cherry, he loved both deeply and either could work for him. Normally it wouldn’t matter one way or another: Dean loved every kind of pie and one of his two favorites would always be a win for him, but today after everyone and fresh off of Dean running away from him Castiel wanted to do get this as close as perfect.

The answer comes to him, he summoned some dishes for hand pies and would make hand size pies in both cherry and apple so that Dean can choose, or if he wishes both. Castiel would make sure to go through him and make sure he was healthy, considering how much a disgrace this version of himself is, he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t keep up the cleaning of his precious Dean’s arteries and mending of injuries; at least he had seemed to have healed the older injuries like the malnourishment of that came from the neglect of him as a child. Castiel didn’t need to go into his core memories to know that Dean had eaten less to make sure his little brother had a full stomach before he ate, not ever leaving enough for Dean who was also a growing boy.

When the steak fries had been fried and had melted cheese and chopped chives, a bacon cheeseburger, and the cheery and apple hand pies with the crisscross tops were cooling on a metal rack. Castiel was pleased, surly this would be a good enough offering, and it has been nearly twenty-four hours by now, surly Dean must be hungry.

“Dean?” Castiel called going to the exercise room where he saw Dean was, as he had heard from the knowledge of the souls ‘pumping iron’. Dean stopped looking over to Castiel and getting up, he is covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

“What?”

“Come on, it’s time for dinner,” Dean scoffed but he did wipe his face free of sweat with his shirt and into a bathroom to wash his hands. Dean stood still looking at the two plates with a bottle of beer in front of both.

“Did I get it wrong?” Castiel asked worrying, this should be the perfect relaxing dinner for Dean, “isn’t is something you’d like? You need to eat something Dean.”

“Y-yeah, this is good.” Castiel could still feel the pride swelling his chest from making something good for his mate. Something he liked.

Dean sat down and hummed from the meal. Castiel was happy enough to just eat in silence, they would have time later. Castiel waited until the fries were mostly demolished and he only had about two bites left of his cheeseburger that Castiel spoke up.

“Would you like dessert?”

“Dessert?” Dean froze, the burger halfway to his mouth and he sighed, “what kind of dessert.”

“Apple pie.”

“Apple pie?”

“Or cherry, if you prefer,” Castiel hurried thinking that cherry must be Dean’s favorite today. “I gathered both so you could choose,” he then allowed a slow smirk to take over his face, “or both if you’d like.” It was an old wives’ tale that the way to a man’s heart was his stomach, though food would not win Dean’s, but pie would help. “Both it is,” Castiel mused getting up and going to gather the palm sized pies, he was able to easily juggle the trio of pies, setting one of each in front of Dean while setting an apple pie in front of himself, Dean always smelled slightly of cinnamon as it was part of his essence.

“When can I leave here?”

“Leave?”

“You can’t expect me to stay here forever man, food will run out, I’ll go crazy, something.” Dean groaned and Castiel calmed down relaxing more.

“Of course, hunting,” Dean looked over at him and Castiel smiled, he did not get an answering smile back but that was okay. “we can go on a hunt together after you’ve recovered.”

“Recovered?! From what?” Castiel cooed slightly trying to get his hunter to calm down.

“From life. You’ve worked so hard for so long, and have not truly relaxed in so long.” Castiel sighed before standing and gathering their dirty dishes, “you need to take care of yourself as well, you will not go on another hunt until you’ve had a relaxing break.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“I am Castiel.”

“Seriously?” Of all this time that this scarred up dark Castiel seemed to understand his references, now he was suddenly not understanding references like Dean’s Cas?

“You asked who I thought I am; I know I am Castiel. It’s a much easier question to ask than what I am.”

“Oh really, and what are you then?!” Dean sassed crossing his arms and Castiel chuckled.

“Many things: I once was an angel, I was the perfect solider and commander of my garrison, I fell to do what I believed was needed, I became a warrior, a member of Team Free Will, I became the mate of Dean Winchester.” At this Dean paled and looked away and Castiel gave a chuckle, “come now, my adored, you can’t hide from me; you did not react negatively to see the necklace and ring that I wear around my neck, over my heart,” he looked to the side before taking a deep breath. It was true: he could never forgive himself, but he could repair it. “You can love men just as much as you love women. But what I became was human just as much as angel-comes with being mated to a human as I understand with my limited knowledge of the few of my siblings who have-“

“Wait what?! Mated? Humans? I-“

“Calm, my adored, calm.” Castiel moved forward and stroked Dean’s cheek, not allowing him to pull away. “Did you think we were meant to never feel love?” He chuckled, “make no mistake that we take it much more seriously than humans, to mate is to belong to each other forever. When we angels walked among humans long ago, before Lucifer rebelled, two of my brothers and one sister mated to a human.” He then hummed, “what I am now, the closest thing is god.”

Dean jumped back, throwing himself against the wall. That worried Castiel now, truly worried him, Dean was afraid of him. “Dean?”

“You stay the hell away from me!” Dean growled and Castiel was struck again with it, he thought he was making progress.

“Oh, fuck no, I am not dealing with no Godstiel again! You let those souls go and go back to your own fucking universe!”

“Darling calm, please my adored, just calm down.” Castiel tried to placate him but it wouldn’t work, Dean was not about to let go of his thoughts. “Dean, think now, do I seem like the memories of what he was when he became…Godstiel you said?” He asked and chuckled, “I am Castiel, you have nothing to worry about.” He promised him but the man just looked away, “would he have done this?”

“No, he demanded we all worship and love him as our new god.” Dean sneered and Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle, even a driven insane with power version of him should have known that Dean would not do that.

“You have nothing to worry about, I feel no need to be worshipped, you on the other hand…”

“Excuse me, scar face?” Castiel hummed moving to him, stroking along his shoulder.

“You should be worshipped, they so many see you and react to you having no idea just how much you do for them, just where your perfection lies.” He got closer to him, invading his personal space but Castiel didn’t care. Here, this right here was where he belonged, breathing in shared air with his hunter, feeling the warmth of his body bleeding through both their clothing and his soul shining so brightly that his body could not even hold it back. “I guess I should be grateful, I’m the jealous type.” Castiel smirked as it seemed that Dean had forgotten how to speak, and it was too cute to him.

“But all of that can be decided on later,” Castiel took a step back and could feel himself preening with the way that Dean looked shocked, out of his element, and like he was three steps behind what was happening and lost for how to catch up. It gave him a power trip, that this beautiful man who was always quick on his feet and was smarter than he ever let anyone know (how he hid his intelligence, using others’ underestimation of him to his advantage). “For now, lets go. First thing is to get you to relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this and especially seeing dark Cas deal with canon Dean. I hope I’m keeping both in character.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean escapes from the home he and Dark Cas were in and gets reunited with his brother and his Cas, but Dark Cas isn't giving up on his hunter.

Sam was going crazy with the current situation, his brother was missing, he had to call for Castiel and unfortunately the angel didn’t often come when Sam called, he was always there when Dean called but when it came to Sam it was harder to get in contact with him. Sam didn’t often mind, especially since Castiel and Dean had a ‘more profound bond’ whatever that meant. Sure, it was kind of ironic that Dean who never had faith in any religion even when meeting actual gods didn’t believe in any of it, while Sam prayed every single day an angel would be so close to him. Sam could understand though, and after…

He shook his head, refusing to go down that memory, not right now. His older brother was missing, now was not the time to think about his lost love. Instead Sam needed to be focusing on the clues, as few as there are; Castiel had come once he felt the panic in Sam’s voice and had shook his eyes flashing blue from the emotions.

Dean is missing.

Dean, his precious Dean, was missing and no one knew where or how. He had felt nothing but grace in the room as far as non-human beings. He could sense everything from the room from the deep scan he did, both the sinful and the sinful, everything in between; the maid who was a teenager working to save up for college that cleaned the room, the couple that met here for three hours to have a rendezvous without either of their spouses knowing, the middle aged woman who was another maid who was just trying to feed her children, the young family on a vacation, the children running along happily doing a final check of the hotel room. On and on, but none of that helped him, none of them knew who Dean was and couldn’t help.

But that grace, how did he not understand it? Of course, he had nearly countless siblings he could not know all of them. Their numbers might not be limitless, but they were also many that were not seraphs like him. Still he could not name even what kind of angel it was, it almost seemed more on the line of a god than it did just his servants.

It did not matter, he had taken on archangels for Dean, he had happily turned his back on heaven, and he’d do it again. But first, they had to find him.

\- - - - -

Dean was going stir crazy, it was driving him mad. This Scar Castiel would only talk about how he wanted him to relax, to be happy and stress-free, to not have to worry about anything. A heaven on Earth because Dean deserved it.

“What is the matter, adored?” Castiel asked and Dean groaned, he glared at him.

“When are you going to let me go?”

“You make it sound like this is a prison,” Castiel chuckled despite himself, “this is somewhere for you to be happy Dean,” he said his name like he was caressing it, like it was held as beloved as the person whose name it was. “I just want you to be happy and safe,” he moved forward reaching out to stroke Dean’s face with his knuckles, “you crave love, you need it and you’ve been denied it. But you’ll have it now, I’m going to give you all of my love.”

Dean was shocked, this wasn’t his Castiel, he knew, but he knew the man. He was his best friend, one of the few who ever earned that title, he trusted him. No Castiel, no matter the universe, could be evil. Plus, with how much he talked about love and care so much he didn’t strike him as evil, he was more like a lost little boy than an evil dictator. Maybe he could get through to him? Convince him to go back to his own universe, to dedicate himself to the family business, or go back to heaven or something? Hell, even keep searching through universes, surly one of them had to have a Dean who lost his Castiel? Something.

“You have nothing to worry about, my love, you’ll be happy. I’m going to make you happy; I can make this world whatever you want it to be.” He cooed to Dean, moving first the hand that had been stroking his cheek and never moving more than a few scant inches from his face back to cup his face and the other went to cup the other one. The look in his eyes…the look in those blue eyes…

“I am strong, I can keep you happy an-“

“I don’t care how strong you are,” Dean snarked using both his hands to slap Castiel’s away from his face. It was enough of a shock to have the deity back up a few steps, he considered for a moment to go back but wouldn’t, he merely held his hands up a bit more in surrender. “You’ve never been safer in your life; I will prove myself to you.”

Castiel moved out of his way, he didn’t want to be away from Dean, why be away from him? He had him back, but he would have to worry later. He didn’t know if leaving Dean alone was the best idea, he knew how he hated to be alone, but keeping him close right now was a bad idea to. His precious hunter was not one to take kindly to people around when he decided he wanted alone time. Plus, as long as he stayed in the general vicinity of the house, he would be able to sense if Dean was in distress even with those markings on his ribs. More distress than he normally was in, the level of pain he was always in was displeasing to the deity’s eyes but he knew with some patience it would slowly work out, he was still new to all of this.

Castiel looked down and frowned as he saw the slight red staining his hand. Not overtly but there was some miniscule red painting along the lines on his palms. His first thought was confusion, then worry that he may have missed an injury and sent out a quick scan: Dean was fine, he had only a few bruises and pulled muscles from his last few hunts, he was tensed up to the point it probably hurt badly but Dean was so used to it he didn’t even notice and there was a few problems he noticed-a bit of cleaning of his arteries and clear off a bit of soot from his lungs. Smoking. Dean only did that when he was horribly stressed, but it was no matter, Dean would be relaxed and stress free here. There would be no need to worry about him smoking. Still Castiel took care of the lungs and arteries now. The muscles he would have to do more extensive work, but he knew how he melted with a bit of hands on massage, so perhaps he would be willing to allow Castiel that honor, it would make the entire thing more enjoyable for the both of them.

Castiel through all of this as he headed to the bathroom on the bottom floor, he figured that would be best so that Dean didn’t feel like he was in a cage with a prowling tiger. Looking down though his hands weren’t just laced with mysterious red, they were covered. They were slathered in blood. 

Castiel looked up shocked and the being in front of him was not him. Not him, him. The being had bright white eyes but Castiel knew his eyes weren’t revealing his powers, he didn’t see the world in those energy waves.

“You killed him.” Castiel blinked as he heard his own voice, the being in the mirror’s mouth moved, but Castiel had not spoken.

“Cas no!” He looked up seeing Dean now instead, his Dean, he was panting and crying. “Why’d you do it Cas? Why’d you kill me?!”

“No Dean, no, never I swear!” Castiel stepped forward reaching out as if trying to take Dean’s face in his hands but then he saw that his hands were covered in blood. In Dean’s blood.

“Shut up! You killed me!” Dean threaded his fingers in his short hair, “you killed me and you’re going to do it again! Just leave me alone! You only hurt me!” Dean then started to laugh, throwing his head back revealing his neck which was branded with a burn like circle. “You wear my necklace, like that can undo what you’ve done.” He sneered, Castiel could only yell out.

When Castiel came out of it he was sitting on his knees, just looking at his empty hands. The hands that had taken his world from him. Castiel took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he reached up and gripped the leather cord around his neck. It allowed something inside his chest to loosen. He allowed his fingertips to stroke down the supple, well-worn leather and find the amulet and ring, he gently rolled the amulet along his fingers.

Once he had allowed himself several moments to calm down, he pressed his lips against Dean’s ring to stand up. He frowned when he walked out of the small room. The light was wrong. Castiel froze as he realized he had no idea how long he had been in that room. He hadn’t ever washed his hands, but they were now clean. To the eye at least, they were still the reason that Dean was gone.

But where was this Dean?

Castiel sent a search and froze when he realized that Dean was not there. He was gone.

\- - - - -

Dean had made it far, much farther than he had last time. It felt like forever and his legs were burning but after almost a week he was finally gone. He could even see the buildings of a small town. Finally. He had somehow escaped, now just to find a phone and call his baby brother.

He wanted to pray to Castiel, but he couldn’t take the risk that the scarred Castiel would hear.

“Are you okay?” A young woman asked, she couldn’t be older than twenty-two or three.

“Uh…yeah,” Dean wiped the back of his arm along his forehead realizing that sweat was just pumping out of him. “Listen, I know this sounds weird, but do you have a phone I can borrow?” He really wished the thing about pay phones still existed, it seemed much more convenient, but he hadn’t seen one since he was a little kid. She didn’t seem as if she trusted him but did slowly make her way to one side, not taking her eyes off of him, before pushing a black phone towards him.

“Sure.”

“Thank you,” Dean hoped she could hear his sincerity as he moved to quickly dial in his brother’s number. Castiel was infamous for being bad about answering his phone and Dean didn’t know how long he had. He didn’t know when that other Castiel would discover he was missing and come after him. He needed to do this and leave; he didn’t even know how dangerous he might be for other people.

“Hello?” His brother sounded tired but did answer before the second ring, “listen I’m sorry but I’m already dealing with an emergency s-“

“Phokeepsie.” Dean used their special word to let each other know that it was really them and could hear the startled gasp.

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean smiled, it had only been a day short of a week, but it was damn good to hear his little brother’s voice. The anxiety from not knowing where he was, not knowing if he was safe, was getting to him.

“Dean?”

“Sam, is that Cas with you?”

“Yeah, I got a hold of him, we’ve been looking everywhere for you? What happened? Are you safe?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured him, not wanting to go into detail about what had happened, not yet, though she was far away Dean didn’t know how much, if at all, the woman was listening. Nor did he think that what had been happening was something that he could really explain over the phone. Plus, he wanted to be out of here. He heard some shifting and moving around and fumbling before Castiel’s voice came through.

“Dean: where are you? Are you okay?”

“Heya Cas,” Dean grinned, he had listened to the same voice for the last several days but it felt different, the deep gravelly voice was the same but the inflection was so different it was like talking to two different people.

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Same man, same.” Dean smiled and sighed, “think you can beam me up, Scotty?”

“Tell me where you are, I’ll come for you.”

“The town sign said Tapoco, I’m in North Carolina,” Dean was every now and again thankful for growing up in the Impala, and today was one of those days. He couldn’t think if he grew up in one place, he wouldn’t have a memory of some of the more rememberable names of towns in different states.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Stay where you are.”

“Okay man, see you there; thanks man-you really saved my ass.” Dean hung up and moved the phone back and gave the woman a grin. “Thanks a lot, hun, you’re a life saver.”

“No problem,” she was between offering the obviously dehydrated man a bottle of water but decided he could buy one if he needed one, plus someone had to be coming to get him, that was why he needed the phone.

\- - - - -

Castiel was more than ready to have his Dean back in his arms, Tapoco North Carolina. Latitude 35.4425, longitude -83.8996. Going there Castiel sent out his grace looking for the one body he can’t put a soul to. His hunter.

Castiel flew there being careful that no one saw him, he had learned that humans would be made anxious when they saw a man suddenly appear or disappear. Even the Winchesters knowing exactly who and what he was did not very much enjoy it when he suddenly appeared, disappeared, or went ‘invisible girl’ like Dean called it.

He was there and seeing Dean walking out of the gas station Castiel hurried over to him, “Dean!” He got out before both he and the green-eyed hunter jumped into each other’s arms, “you’re okay.”

“Yeah man, I’m okay; can you get us home?” Castiel didn’t have to ask where Dean was asking him to go. The Bunker. Where Sam and the Impala were. Dean’s first real home that was not the Impala.

“Of course.” Castiel didn’t understand what was coming but he was only thankful that Dean seemed okay; Dean didn’t seem to have any injuries, in fact he seemed as healthy as possible. Castiel had always made sure to clean Dean and Sam’s inside up but Dean always needed more, not to mention that despite the fact that Sam was a dear friend he was a brother to him, thinking of Dean like a brother physically hurt him; with Dean it was always more.

He was grateful that Dean was in his right mind, healthy and well fed. But what had happened to him? He could worry about that later, for now he had to worry about getting Dean back home. There would be time for Dean’s story after.

\- - - - -

Castiel groaned flying along the woods, he wasn’t there, he wasn’t in any of the nearby towns. Where was his Dean?!

He searched everywhere, no animals had a human, no supernatural creatures were within a fifty-mile radius. No Dean. If it wasn’t for the fact that Castiel could still smell Dean’s essence of honey, sandalwood musk, and crisp apple and the leftover vibrations of the power of his soul against the walls showed him that he had found his Dean.

So, where was he?!

\- - - - -

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked when he saw Dean and Castiel landing in the library and Dean nodded.

“Yeah…uh you better sit-down man, you are never going to believe this.”

Despite what Dean had said it was still almost an hour later before he began the story. They were all sitting around the coffee table in what served as their living room. Dean was holding a mug of tea, which he wasn’t happy about considering how much he hated the flower water. Still Castiel and Sam were acting like they thought he was seconds from having a mental breakdown.

“It…it was Cas.”

“What?” Sam questioned and looked over at Castiel who was watching Dean like the hunter had slapped him.

“No man, not like that,” Dean hurried to correct their assumptions.

“How then? Who took you?” Castiel asked and reached out to grab Dean’s forearm, “I sense power around you, whatever did it is something that I have never encountered before.

“That’s the thing man; it’s you. A different you. From another dimension.” Dean explained and Castiel went stock still.

“Cas? Another Cas?” Sam couldn’t believe his ears; he had dealt with different universes versions of them before, but this seemed a whole new level.

“Yeah, and it gets worse.”

“Worse?”

“He…he still has the purgatory souls.”

“You mean when Cas went into his god trip?!”

“Yeah but not as crazy.”

“Not as crazy?”

“Or more? I don’t know he…he seems kind of…intense.”

“Man did you forget how Cas was?! He said that if we didn’t worship him in a week, he’d kill us.”  
“I-I…” Dean frowned at Sam, giving him a glare; both knew how Castiel felt about his crazy god trip.

“Hey man, you were driven crazy by the souls, you had good intentions. We’re Winchesters, that’s what we do.” Dean grinned giving him a pat on the back, “but this one…he doesn’t seem to consider himself god, just that he has the powers of god.” 

“Well then what do you mean that he is intense?”

“He…uh…he…” now this worried Sam, what could possibly be happening that would leave his jabber jaws brother speechless? The elder Winchester took a deep breath before finishing; “he…he said that we-I mean him and his universe’s version of me were-if we believe him-in love.”

“In love?” Castiel questioned and Sam noticed the flinch from Dean.

“He called it a profound love.”

“Then why isn’t he with his Dean then? Don’t tell me that he wanted a threesome?” Sam said without thinking before cringing as his mind caught up with his mouth. Okay, that was a bad mental image.

“I wish,” both men looked at Dean like he had grown a second and third head, as far as either knew Dean was fully heterosexual so should not be interested in experiencing a sexual encounter with a different universe’s version of himself and Castiel. “That would make things a lot simpler, I could have just said no thanks or done it and been out he…his Dean died.”

“Died?” Castiel looked like someone had shot him, the idea of losing Dean was one of his deepest fears. And that meant that he, some version of him, had experienced his worst fear.

“Yeah, I don’t know when or how but he had some serious issues about it.” Dean shook his head, “he had my necklace and this ring. I felt kind of bad for him.”

“Ring? Your necklace and ring?” Sam asked seeing the necklace still around Dean’s neck that he had given him when they were very young children. The ring was still on his right hand.

“My necklace-or the alternative one’s yeah, but not my ring, it was a...a wedding ring. I think.”

“So let me see if I’ve got this straight; we’re dealing with a Cas from another universe, one who didn’t go on a crazy god trip, who was in a relationship with that universe’s Dean; married or just bo-boyfriends, something romantic.” Sam waited for Dean’s nod, he didn’t mention the red that his older brother’s ears were going red and he was looking everywhere but their Castiel. Why wouldn’t he just admit his feelings already? It wasn’t like he was fooling anyone: Balthazar, Crowley, Meg; human, angel or demon all it took was seeing them interact for a few moments to know they were so in love. Sam always knew that he would never push someone to admit, or come out, they would do it when they were ready, but after hearing his brother go gaga over Dr. Sexy, check out the strong jaw lines of random guys and try to hide the light flirting he did with interesting looking men for well over a decade Sam was ready to pull his long hair out.

The only person on the entire planet that didn’t know that Castiel loved Dean was Dean, and the only person who didn’t know that Dean loved Castiel was Castiel…maybe Dean to.

But that wasn’t what was important right now, so Sam ignored it but promised himself that he would bring it up to Dean after they took care of this latest emergency. He might actually kill them.

“Yep. And something happened to the other me, and this guy went through all these different universes looking for me.”

“Why you? Wouldn’t any Dean do?”

“That’s what I thought but he said he was through a lot of them, some he said didn’t have me but apparently I’m the first he came across to be ‘just like’ his Dean.”

“What did he want from you?” Castiel spoke for the first time since learning that an alternative universe’s Dean Winchester had died.

“Well considering he kept calling me ‘my adored’ and touching me well…he wanted a piece of this sweet ass.” Dean shook his head, “this guy had a few screws loose, thought he could just pluck another Dean up and continue to ride off into the sunset.” He scoffed shaking his head, “we’ve got to figure out how to get him out; either convince or force him back to his own universe.”

“Listen man, don’t worry about that right now, just relax.” Sam promised, “come on let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t need sleep Sammy.”

“You ran several miles through the forest, take a shower and a nap. Let’s all sleep on it, see if it helps us to think of something. This isn’t something we can do easily.” Sam convinced him and Dean agreed finally.

\- - - - -

Castiel didn’t want to leave Dean, these few days that he had not been able to find the hunter had been as a human would call it, hell. He’d happily take the bit of burning on his wings that he sacrificed and the thirty three years it took to find his Righteous Man, as well as the seven years of flying Dean out of hell, killing any demon who ventured too close to them as his Dean cuddled close to him.

He would not even mind finding out that Dean didn’t remember him.

Not this, not knowing where he was, if he was alive or not and fearing that he wasn’t, because surly if Dean was, he would pray to him. Still knowing, despite his fears, that he would not give up, not till he had a body.

Now it all made sense, he had to find some way to protect Dean from this form of him that had somehow lost his own Dean. He had to find a way to keep that other version of himself away from Dean. Something that kept the ‘scarred Castiel’ away from Dean but allowed himself to be near him whenever he might be needed.

\- - - - -

Dean couldn’t take being babied, this entire time with Scarstiel, as he had started to call the scared alternative version of Castiel, he had been babied. The angel, deity, whatever had treated him like a delicate flower. Something that Dean was not nor ever would be, he didn’t appreciate being treated like one.

He came out and there was Sam with another cup of tea. “Seriously man?” Dean groaned as his younger brother pushed it to him.

“I know man, I know you hate it, but it’s chamomile. You need something to help you sleep, I’m having one to.” Dean was going to fight a bit more but Sam continued on, “I couldn’t find you or any trace of you for nearly a week man, I…” he didn’t have to continue as Dean’s face morphed into guilt and he sighed.

“Fine.” He took the mug and downed it in a few gulps, he winced but finished it, “I don’t get how you can want to drink that flower water.”

“You drink bean juice all the time, jerk.”

“Whatever bitch, good night.” Dean said and walked into his room and Sam smiled.

“Night.”

Sam watched the door shut before heading back to the kitchen, he should feel guilty. He did feel guilty, but there was no choice at the moment. Not really, not when his brother needed this, even if he would never admit to it. Dean had been through a lot and was probably (was definitely) refusing to deal with it. He needed sleep.

And so, Sam had crushed up two pain pills and two melatonin pills to help him sleep.

\- - - - -

Castiel was going crazy. Where was his Dean? Where was his precious hunter? It didn’t make any sense, even if he had been so out of it that it had been the literal hours it would have taken Dean to get to a town where he could steal a car and drive somewhere to regroup with his brother he couldn’t be so far that Castiel couldn’t sense the body that housed a soul he could not feel; not unless he was looking into those eyes.

Dean definitely hadn’t run into any animals either, because though there were dangerous animals, ones that could possibly kill him he hadn’t found any signs of that and he would be able to find him either in heaven, hell or purgatory.

Hades, who was always a kind man, had been nothing but accommodating and had explained that Dean Winchester had not been at the River Styx nor had he crossed it. Anubis had been confused to see Castiel, and though the god of funerals had been kind it was clear that Dean had not come near the Duit. Hel had mocked Castiel for his views, even though she sensed the power of this angel/deity but had explained that Dean was not there. No underworld held his Dean, which meant that he was still alive. But where was he?

He then remembered the one place, the first place that was four walls that Dean ever considered home. The place Dean set his roots before Castiel had taken him to their nest. The bunker.

Castiel figured of all the Men of Letters bunkers across the country Dean would probably have chosen the Kansas branch if he knew of it. Castiel flew to the bunker and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it. There was human life inside and he knew it held Sam and Dean and anyone else they cared about.

Castiel could not care less about anyone else but his Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and it made sense, I think that Dean and Sam could easily navigate a forest even if they were weapon and tools-less. I’m figuring right now the story is maybe half done, but maybe it will be a few more chapters than I think it will be.


	6. Faired Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Castiel seeks out to find Dark!Castiel but he is getting Dean once again and again attempts to win Canon!Dean over.

It didn’t take long Castiel, the one who actually belonged near Dean, to find his counterpart, once he knew what he should be looking for. It was shocking to see him, he looked like him, to a certain extent. He had the face of James Novak and had probably died leaving his body behind for him to use, the same messy black hair, the same pale skin, the same color of blue eyes. But not quiet.

He wore a pair of jeans, sleek boots, a silky black button up, and equally black tie. He wore a jacket that looked familiar and took a moment for Castiel to realize why it was-it was Dean’s leather jacket-and remembering what Dean had told him he could see the hint of leather cord of the necklace that would hold his amulet and a ring.

It was more than that though, it was more than the better fit of the clothing that had him not look like he was being swallowed by the trench coat he wore. Even the scars, three of them: two that were relatively small at the corner of his lips and the much larger one at the matching eye that went from his forehead all the way to his cheek. It wasn’t that, not really, it was the way he held himself, so similar to how Dean did when he viewed himself to be among enemies and the coldness of his eyes.

What was worst was the fact that this other being, not just an angel-not anymore-thought he could just come and claim Dean. That this scarred version of himself thought he could take Dean from everything and everyone he adored and loved. Though he could feel compassion of the pain he was going through that did not excuse him.

“So, you’re the one he keeps talking about?” The scarred being sneered, “you are the one who is holding my mate back from me?” He couldn’t believe it, this had to be a joke, a sick prank. Why would he be so fixated on this utter disgraceful version of him? He was a simple seraph, in that horrible trench coat, he was nothing compared to him. He could protect Dean, and make sure that he was safe and happy. Of course, Dean’s loyalty always inspired awe in him, but this was ridiculous.

“You do not belong here; you must go back to your universe.” The angel said causing the god to just laugh.

“Do, I don’t think I will. Not without my mate.” Castiel flinched, under his trench coat shriveling up a bit hearing the man refer to Dean as his mate, not once but twice. The thing that he wanted more than anything but would never get. But if this was the truth of what would happen, he’d rather have Dean as his best friend, his family, alive and well then having him as a mate but him being gone.

“Dean is not your mate. Go back to your universe, go to heaven and find him.” He tried again to talk sense into this scarred version of himself, hoping that something could get through to him. If Dean was able to break through Naomi’s control of his drugged mind, surely the logic of going to find his own Dean would appeal to him.

That, however, was the wrong thing to say.

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” He yelled suddenly in front of the angel, he did not fly as a angel would. No, he was a god, and transported, the fabric of space, time and reality all bending to his will. He grabbed him with one of his hands and the other punched him square in the face. He didn’t stop there, he kept punching him, he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

He punched him for opening the doors to Purgatory

He punished him for getting so angry at Sam.

He punched him for losing control.

For that split second of not thinking which cost his hunter his life.

He punished the other version for all of his own sins. It didn’t assuage his guilt, didn’t help, but by the time he had taken a breath and was calmer the angel laid on the floor. He was not dead and though the god had the inclination to finish the job, to kill him right then and right now and save any trouble the annoyance would make he didn’t.

After all, he had much more important things, people, to worry about, to go to.

\- - - - -

Dean was sleeping deeply the drugs working through his body keeping him far under the grip of sleep. When Castiel found the bunker, he could have cried. The Impala was there, and more than that there was the slightest scent of apples and musk. Dean.

There were wardings all along the bunker, more than he knew the Men of Letters had done, purposefully pushing away angels and gods. But there was some impressive rune work that made just one exception, Castiel. Luckily for him they had never thought about the possibility of different universes, so it allowed Castiel, any Castiel, in, including himself.

He moved along slipping past Sam and a Nephilim, one that he did not recognize but did not mind at the moment. He could still remember the Nephilim that everyone had adored, the Nephilim that the humans had forgotten about. He only cared to see that he was his older brother, Lucifer’s, child. But knowing that he could protect Dean he did not worry too much. Besides, his hunter will not be here for long.

Castiel was able to sneak past Sam easily but the Nephilim he had to be more careful. He made it fully into Dean’s room and couldn’t help the smile, the scent of Dean was saturated into every corner of these four walls. The well-known pulsing of the leftover energy of his souls reverberated along these walls.

Dean was laying in the bed sound asleep, in such a deep sleep that, at first, made Castiel smile. His face was so relaxed, the muscles leaving Dean looking years younger thanks to being so relaxed. However, it left Castiel wondering exactly what it was that made him act like that, it wasn’t that he was jealous, not in this context, it was worrying to him. He put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and frowned as he noticed the medicine in Dean’s system. Too much. Sure, it was not enough to be dangerous but the mixture of sleeping and pain pills made him nervous. He knew all too well how fragile his delicate mate was, no matter how strong he was. Touching him again he expunged one and a half of the sleeping pills from his system.

The effects were immediate, Dean blinking his eyes open and looking up at Castiel. His green eyes were bleary with sleep and he looked like he was not awake, instead stuck between sleep and wakefulness. “Oh Cas, hey sunshine.” Dean yawned, “it’s you, right?”

“After tonight, my sweet adored, you’ll never have to wonder.” Castiel promised before lifting Dean into his arms and spiriting him away back to their nest. This time he would not mess up, he would not lose his hunter again.

\- - - - -

When Dean woke up, he looked around finding him back in the room that Scar Cas had put him. Oh no. No, no, no-No! Dean jumped up and threw the covers off of himself and hurried looking around trying to find a way to find his way back again.

He started to run but was stopped as Castiel suddenly was there, he knew the way that it happened, had seen it dozens of times before and he always hated it. But his Castiel had always shown up behind him. And Dean always hated it, telling him repeatedly not to do it, the sudden feeling of not being alone that tripped his hunter-toned instincts and then seeing Castiel there and going from possible danger to alley. He hated this more.

“Oh Dean, you precious thing,” Castiel chuckled slowly walking towards him, cupping his face in both his hands and leaning down. Dean knew this move, as his blue eyes fluttered shut, it was like he was about to kiss him, that got him to freeze up in shock. He didn’t want this! But why had he for so long thought about and wondered about his best friend? “you have nothing to wo-“ he got to close and Dean pulled away, knocking the scarred angel-turned-god’s hands off of him and running.

Castiel sighed transporting from where he was to the end of the hall, right in front of the stairs. “Oh sh-“ Dean groaned turning around, using his own momentum and expertly using it to go into running the opposite direction instead of tumbling like most would. Castiel had found it adorable but now he was getting impatient, couldn’t Dean see that this was all for him? Everything he did, every last thing, was for him.

He walked slowly, Dean had gone back into the room, maybe Dean just had to get calmed down. Maybe it was just that Dean didn’t like him showing up suddenly? He remembered even when comfortable in their nest Dean hated that; insisting that Castiel walked around their home the human way, silly but Castiel didn’t mind it.

So, this time he walked over to the room, sure that if he entered the room through the door than it wouldn’t be too bad, maybe they could make some breakfast together? He knew how much Dean loved breakfast. The one meal he always skipped when he was growing up, eventually Castiel would have to bring that up to him, bring up how he knew, knew it all. But not yet.

\- - - - -

Dean waited for just a moment seeing that Scar Castiel hadn’t come in he felt confident to do his nest plan. Maybe the guy finally fucked off, but more likely he was going to get food which meant Dean didn’t have long. He’d have to make it long enough.

He opened the window and tore the sheet, beginning to rip it, tying knots far enough away. He could really do with the extra four inches his baby brother had on him, but he could make do.

He was halfway through making his rope, his instincts waring between hurrying up and getting done already and being careful so he doesn’t do a half-ass job. He heard a knock and the door starting to open, a soft “Dean?”

Oh fuck.

\- - - - -

Castiel groaned as he slowly got up, he was hurt, badly. But not dead it would seem, so at least that was something. Focusing he flew back to the bunker and walked in breathing softly when he was finally in the bunker. The one place that felt like home anymore.

He began walking down the stairs hearing voices suddenly go hushed, but soon heard the footsteps that entered the room and saw Jack and Sam. “Castiel!” Jack was obviously worried heading to him to check him over while Sam watched with wide hazel eyes.

“Cas? What the hell happened to you?!” He joined Jack, tugging Castiel into the kitchen and sitting him down. “Jack, go get the first aid kit in the bathroom.” They had and kept several first aid kits for emergency patch ups and just normal injuries that were not anything too bad. One in the Impala, made to help patch up any and all injuries, one made especially for when they were in a motel, that was made for emergency patch ups in the middle of the night, one right when they go into the bunker, that could handle any and all injuries, a carbon copy of the one in the Impala, finally the one in the bathroom was the closest to being ‘normal’, the kind that you could find in any well prepared home.

Jack hurried to the bathroom, he almost stopped to wake up Dean but decided not to considering Sam had told him Dean would be sleeping deeply, he had just finally had Dean come around, he had even told him that he was proud of him! There was no way Jack was messing that up, besides despite looking bloody Castiel had been okay, it wasn’t something they needed Dean for.

“The other me, the other universe’s version,” Castiel was explaining while Sam got some ice packets to help some of the swelling, first they would have to wash off the blood so they could actually see what the damage was.

“You found him?!” Sam demanded, “did you find out what he is? What does he want?” Sam demanded taking a wash rag to give him to clean the blood off his face while they got ready to tend to any wounds he might have.

“Yes, he had both my grace and the purgatory souls.” Castiel explained, “he is me when I went on my ‘god trip’ but it seems he had the ability to control them.” Castiel shook his head, this only proved to him that Dean was right from the start, and it was because Castiel didn’t listen to him that it all happened. Castiel wasn’t a fool, his hubris caused all of that: becoming a worst danger than he was trying to take care of, the Leviathans, dying and forcing Dean to see his body, all of it, Dean had more than proved himself and Castiel should have listened to his counsel.

But those thoughts could wait. Right now, he had to make sure that Dean was safe. He was okay, the blood made him look much worse than it actually was. Sighing Castiel stood up and headed over to what worked as his room. He didn’t need to sleep at all, the closest he could get is a deep meditation, but still Dean had given him a room to call his own once they had found everything that the bunker had. Still Castiel used most of his time would just stand outside of Dean’s room. He would spend some time in the room, it clearly had a lot of thought put into it. That was how Dean showed his affection, he might not wax pretty poetry to him, but he showed his…love…yes that was an appropriate word. 

It was a relatively small room when compared to Dean or Sam’s and now Jack’s but considering that it didn’t need to hold a bed that made sense. In truth Castiel wouldn’t have known what to do with so much room. There was a love seat, but the cushions were so large that it easily was the size of a normal three-person couch. On either side of the love seat was a side table that held lights and plenty of room for him to put his cups of tea if he wished to along with anything else but the only thing he had added was an alarm clock since with no window he could sometimes get caught up in a book and not think about the time moving forward. He had a coffee table that he had put his little cat plushie that he got from Hot Topical sat there as well as anything else he might have liked. There was a picture taken from deep in the water that Castiel had always enjoyed seeing when he was in his true form, and finally three mismatched bookcases that were filled from those secondhand book shops that Castiel loved. Sam had found a rug to make the room a bit more homey and one of Jack’s school friends mother was into crochet and had made a granny square blanket that Jack was able to buy from her that Castiel kept on the back of his couch along with two matching pillows that went on either side that Dean had sent Dean to get. 

Castiel hummed and sat down, picking up the book he was currently reading and opened it up to the bookmark and began to read. When the chime came from the clock at six AM Castiel rose after replacing the bookmark on his newest read, he went through books like water, with nothing to do during the night in these rare times they had nothing to do-or frustrating times like this where there was nothing he could do-he read to keep himself sane.

Normally he would join Sam for his morning running but he needed to see Dean. Even after his ordeal surly just checking on him would be prudent. When he opened the door, he knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Dean’s scent might still be in the room, it now having integrated his scent, but it was old, and there were no reverberations of his soul there, he had not been here for hours.

“DEAN!” He screamed and if he were paying attention, he would have heard the banging of something being dropped then the running of Sam coming to him.

“What’s wrong? Dean?” Sam questioned looking around and Castiel took a few deep breaths, making sure that he could speak. Calling back to his training, he was a warrior of heaven after all, Castiel forced himself to remain calm.

“Dean is not here; he’s been gone for hours.”

“What? The bunker is safe! We’ve got this place warded to high heaven, nothing that isn’t human can’t enter ex-“ he trailed off as he realized the problem, the rune-working that Sam and Dean had worked so hard to do.

“Except for Jack and I, and it doesn’t say anything about it having to be only this universe’s version of me.” Castiel finished for him, shaking his head, “and I have no idea where he is.

“Wouldn’t he be somewhere near where you got Dean?” Sam questioned and Castiel nodded.

“Yes, I was worried to go too close there, but now that he has Dean we must check there, it is the only lead we have.” Castiel agreed and Sam was taking a few more deep breaths.

“Okay…okay…let me get Jack off to school.”

“We don’t have time, make sure that Jack is safe, I’ll go look for him.” Castiel had to make sure that Jack was safe, he was his responsibility, but he couldn’t just abandon Dean.

“Sam that is hours away, I will not leave Dean at the hands of that maniac!” Castiel then let out a hard curse in Enochian and glared. “I’m going, you get Jack off to school and start researching, I’ll see if he even still is in that vicinity.” Sam tried to argue but Castiel disappeared, he was gone.

“God damnit!” Sam screamed out breathing hard.

“Sam?” He froze and turned to see Jack in his one jacket, the one that was like Dean’s favorite plaid shirt and Castiel’s trench coat had a baby.

“Hey man…uh…how about some breakfast?”

“Cereal?” He was obviously happy, looking like the two or three-year-old he technically was.

“How about I make you some pancakes?” It was a bit of a selfish offer, he needed something to take his mind off it.

“Yeah!” Jack was so happy, it was heart warming and kind of sad that something so small could make him happy, “will you pack the fruit snack and a piece of pie like Dean?”

“Yeah, sure kiddo.”

\- - - - -

“Shit.” Castiel frowned hearing the cuss and then looking over he froze as he saw the sheets in Dean’s hands. He was trying to run, again. Of course. Maybe he was mistaken and doing this all wrong. He knew that Dean loved him, just had to convince him that he did. He knew how hard it was for Dean to talk about his feelings.

“Come now my love,” Castiel sighed moving to take Dean’s hand not stopping when he tried to pull away instead taking the hand. “Talk to me, come on.” He thought for a moment before smiling, “how about we go on a hunt?”

“A hunt?” Dean questioned looking at him like he was crazy, “since when do you want to hunt?”

“Why not become a hunter. I like helping people,” he grinned, finally he was getting somewhere with his Dean.

“Helping people? Seriously?”

“You are the most important, but helping people is deeply ingrained in you.” Castiel explained, “all the parts about being a hunter that you love, nothing you don’t.”

“Excuse me?” Dean put his hands on his hips in the stance of ‘I’m about ready to destroy you’.

“Yes, helping people, knowing exactly what it is and hunting it before it can kill or harm anyone else.” Castiel then smiled, “you don’t have to worry about any monster who might be too dangerous or one that we can’t stop them immediately. No fear of injuries, it being taken care immediately.” He smiled and grinned more as he saw that Dean was calming though he fought showing it, but it was all there in the slowly lowering shoulders, going down. Relaxed.

“Come on Dean, what’s the harm of one hunt with me?” He smiled at Dean and it was so much like his Castiel’s smile.

“Oh…okay, just one hunt.”

“Of course, my treasured.”

“And no more of those stupid pet names.” Dean added and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Of course, Dean.”

\- - - - -

Dean ran after the ghoulpires, (also known as Nachzehere, but it was easier to understand using Dean’s name for them, and Castiel had missed the names that he would always come up with) he had figured out who the pack alpha was, a woman with bouncy curled hair, she looked like one of those creepy dolls that were not meant to be played with but were meant to be looked at and dressed like she was one of those southern belles from the seventeen hundreds.

Castiel followed him silently, he allowed Dean to fight as he wished but anything that would really hurt him, he would fly off with, killing. Dean was an amazing hunter though, it was only one who he had to, he would not allow anyone to hurt his precious Dean.

Dean jumped tackling the alpha down, pulling out the copper coin, “hey there darling.” He laughed pulling away as she snapped at him, Castiel was ready to but he had taken that chance to throw the coin down into her mouth and pulled out his machete slashing the head off in four whacks. He had no fear doing this, he knew that Scar-Cas was keeping the others off his back, and since it wasn’t Sammy and it wasn’t Castiel who was his best friends, this guy was Godstiel, he had nothing to worry about.

It worried him at first, was he doing this just because he wanted to? Just because he found hunting fun? But no, hunting was the only thing he could do, hunting was part of who he was. For the first time he was able to hunt with absolutely no fear though. It was liberating.

“Wh-where are we?” A human said, she and the others were back to what they were, now was the hard part, how to explain something to them. Tell them something. From the research that Castiel had done Dean knew that they would remember now but they were now forced to understand that monsters were real. Possibly they were from another time entirely and forced to come to terms with their own monstrosity as well.

Still Dean felt…light. Twenty-six people were alive and back to normal because of the two of them.

“You did well Dean.” Castiel said with a smile, it almost hid the two little scars on the corner of his lips.

“Well I didn’t do it by myself.”

“My word, is that a compliment? To me?” Castiel asked with a smile and Dean groaned.

“Hey, don’t get all sentimental on me, I still am not going to be your little doll.” Dean shook his head before sighing, “come on, let’s get a drink.”

“Sounds lovely.”

\- - - - -

Castiel went back into the town that he had retrieved Dean from, but it was no use. Dean had tracked miles through the forest, but it had been long enough and not somewhere Dean had ever been, or if he had either on a hunt or passing through to one it had been long ago. Still Castiel had every intention to go over every last square inch of the surrounding woods to find his Dean.

And find it he did.

But what he had found was not a home or a place which held Dean but something that defiantly once had. A large crater was left that still reverberated with the power his counterpart had. Wherever he had gone, it was not anywhere near here. He could be literally anywhere in the entire world.

He’d still find his Dean.

\- - - - -

Dean hummed as he took a long pull of his beer humming from the familiar taste. “So, what exactly is your angle?” Dean took another nacho, this Scar Castiel was even more of a busy body than Sam was, he insisted on an appetizer for worry that it had been too long since Dean got lunch after they had interviewed the police. They had gotten loaded nachos: three different kinds of cheese, finely sliced jalapeño, sour cream, chopped bacon, all that good stuff. It was good so why not, and Dean was always hungry.

“My angle?” Castiel raised two eyebrows smiling, “my angle is that I want you to be safe and happy, I want you to accept my love and tell you how good you are until you actually believe me, I want to love and be loved by you.”

Dean just looked at him like he was crazy, like Dean couldn’t believe that Scar Castiel had just said that. “Whatever man,” Dean sighed while Castiel just chuckled, he frowned as he saw that Dean was struggling to get a cheese covered jalapeño piece on his already sour cream covered nacho chip and Castiel sighed and took a nacho chip of his own and using it pushed it onto Dean’s. He looked up like he was shocked before giving him a hesitant smile, “thanks.”

“Of course,” Castiel then used the chip he was still holding to pull up some of the things onto his own to taste, he wasn’t a fan of spicy but with the sour cream it wasn’t too bad, and the bacon and one of the three cheeses were salty which he was fond of. “Believe me or don’t, I will prove myself to you. I will help you see how good you are.”

“Sure.”

“I mean it Dean.” Castiel was insistent, he didn’t know why it was so important to him suddenly, but he just knew that he needed Dean to hear and understand how perfect he was.

“Order up,” they stopped as the waitress came, she put down their meals, Dean had ordered a country fried chicken with dumplings, carrots, and peas and Scar Castiel had ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs since they didn’t have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on offer, they also got another round for the two of them.

“Anything else I can get for you?” She offered but being told no she headed off to her other tables, or the kitchen. While she walked away though Castiel was glaring at her.

“What’s with you?” The scarred angel/god had seemed relaxed and happy almost completely content but now he looked like he was about to kill someone. His eyes were the full on white. Bad. This is bad. Oh shit.

“She is disrespecting you.”

“What? Who?”

“The waitress.” He growled out starting to stand, he would have if Dean didn’t shoot his hand out and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him down. The scarred god could keep going if he wished but he did as Dean wanted and sat back down.

“What are you talking about, she’s been nothing but friendly, heck she is downright bubbly.”

“Her thoughts.” Castiel growled out as if that explained it.

“Her th-come on man.” Dean glared at him, “there is no reason to read someone’s mind. Besides working in retail and waitressing is a hard, thankless job. If she needs to make fun of me, or hate on me to make her day worth it, she is being nothing but professional.” Dean had worked his fair waiter jobs under the table, and it was a sucky job. Plenty of people found him hot and so treated him well but plenty treated him badly.

“Wh-no. She wasn’t thinking that.”

“What? Then what is the problem?”

“She was thinking of you…she doesn’t realize how important you are. How good. How gentle. How you care and sacrifice yourself for everyone; those you love and even complete strangers who will never know and never appreciate all that you do.” He said all of this like he was viewing the blackest of sins, but it was only confusing Dean more. “You are so much more than your body,” than it finally hit Dean, apparently the waitress thought that he was hot.

“Seriously man? Come on, how is she supposed to know that? So, she thinks I’m sexy, who cares?” Dean shook his head and shrugged, giving a chuckle as if it were funny to him. Castiel did not find it amusing; Dean is his, how dare some insignificant mortal think that she could pull him away from his ‘friend for a fun night’. As if she could ever compare to their bond.

“But I-“

“Nope, none of that.” Dean shook his head and took a long draw of his beer, “listen man leave her be. Were supposed to be enjoying some after-hunt meal.” Dean took a large bite of a dumpling to further emphasis what he was saying and Castiel sighed before taking a bite of his garlic bread. Dean was right, he knew, she was nothing. Dean was here having a meal with him, it was Castiel who watched him sleep, it was him who Dean loved, even if he didn’t know it yet.

Dean is his. He won; she is nothing. Everyone is nothing, as long as he has his Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Dark Cas is winning Dean over, what do you think?


	7. Witch

Sam grunted as he slowly came to and hummed before he groaned as the pain came zapping along his neurons, he didn’t feel very good but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it; he had dealt with a very hard life. He grimaced as his conscious hissed at him: nothing as bad as Dean’s. His older brother had sacrificed everything for others, and when he finally got the one thing that was truly for him, it had killed him.

Castiel.

That monster, that monster that Sam was going to destroy.

Now was not the time to think of that now though. He tipped his head back and slowly breathed in deeply through his nose. Dirt, fresh turned soil and grass; he was in a field or the forest. Good. Sitting up he began slowly skimming his hands along the ground until his hands batted against his Book of Shadows and then his hat he stood on shaking legs and tugged his clothing to straighten them.

He had an angel to kill. Once he killed the one that took his brother away from him he would take the others as well. If his best friend, who loved Dean so well, could do this than any of them could do it. Not even the ones who were not an angel would be spared.

He had to always follow the Castiel that had taken away the only one who Sam had left, and that damn angel had always jumped from one universe to the other before Sam could find Castiel and some…some Dean had died before Castiel had found him but that didn’t change the fact that it was the angel’s fault. He had watched over Dean since he was born!

Just like…just like he had watched over Sam. Sam’s own love. G-

No!

Now was not the time to let himself be pulled along by the memory of golden-brown eyes and warm spun sugar scent. He had a job to do. The one universe that the monster had stopped at long enough for Sam to find that universe’s Castiel before he had to follow him through the time scar, the little bit of a worm hole left behind when someone jumped from dimension to dimension, if he didn’t follow before it healed then he’d have no way of knowing which universe to go to and it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

It had taken him nearly seventeen years to luck out and find a very old-time scar which he could follow and finally find that bastard. He nearly had him, but that thing was as slippery as a weasel, especially when Sam more often than not stopped to take care of the other angels.

That was the first Castiel he had given mercy to. The one with their designations of ‘alpha, beta and omega’ Sam had been ready to kill that one. But…the cries of Dean begging for his ‘mate’ and husband, the little boy and girl crying for ‘Uncle Sam, no!’ and the sobbing of a little boy screaming ‘daddy’ he let him go. He didn’t know why he did…it would have been for the best for those children and his brother but…now was not time to worry about that.

He couldn’t ignore it though; it was wrong of him, that Dean could possibly be dead by now.

\- - - - -

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Castiel asked, the last week Dean and he had gotten a lot closer, Dean had only tried to run once in the middle of the week, considering that before he tried to run twice in as many days this was a vast improvement.

“When am I going to see Sam and Cas again?” Castiel winced, he knew who he was talking about and it brought him between wanting to weep and rage that even far away from him the disgrace was causing him problems.

“Beloved, I’m right here.” Dean didn’t appreciate the joke and sighed.

“You know what I mean man, come on, why won’t you take me back?” Castiel hadn’t spoken of how he had lost his love and began searching for him. Nor about how he blamed Sam for Dean dying, even if he could never look at his hands and not see the things that took his Dean away.

“Why do you want so much to leave me? What am I not doing for you?”

“It’s not like that,” Dean was uncomfortable when talking about feelings, emotions, relationships, or anything like that but he had to speak up now. “Man I get that your Dean died, but my Cas is still alive, you can find a Dean who lost his Cas an-“

“No.” Castiel growled out, reaching out to grabbing Dean’s arm. “It will be him who will be to blame for your death.”

“Wait, what?” Dean pulled away from him, “I thought you were the one who killed him?” It had never been stated but over the week Scar Castiel had shown that he blamed himself for his Dean’s death.

“I…I” he looked down at his hands starting to shake and Dean frowned having never seen a panic attack before. He had never seen a panic attack before even if he had experienced them himself.

“Hey…come on man. It’s okay.” Dean tried to speak but Scar Castiel was beyond being taken down with some soft words. Instead he was looking down at his hands shaking slightly and Dean only knew what helped him. He pulled the scarred angel into his arms, it wasn’t a hug, not really, he was just grabbing onto him, he was just starting to hum the beginning notes to Hey Jude when there was a change; just not the kind he wanted.

With an animalistic screech Castiel let his powers out, knocking not just Dean but everything in a three-foot radius of him away. Dean hit into the wall letting out a grunt before falling to the floor. Motionless as Castiel watched with uncomprehending white eyes.

Until it clicked.

“NO!”

\- - - - -

“Cas is there anywhere we’ve not looked?” Sam was getting antsy; this thing had his brother. This other universe’s version that Dean had taken to calling Scar Cas the bit that Sam had gotten to tell him. He was such an idiot, if he hadn’t given Dean those pills, he might have awakened when that thing came for him and been able to call out for help or even fight him off if only for a bit. Still there had to be something that they could do. Sam was just worried for Dean to have dropped into a mental breakdown.

“Anywhere that is not that forest. He could take Dean anywhere.”

“Well he is technically you an-“

“I would never do any of this, never force Dean!” Castiel growled out and glared at him.

“I know man, I know,” Castiel had been hurt just as much. He was almost afraid to see what he would do to the other version of him. Sam was mad and had some choice words for the thing that took his brother, it was not Castiel as far as he was concerned, but still there was a certain amount that was similar between the two. He was a Castiel from another universe, but the question was what did he want?

\- - - - -

Dean groaned as he started to come back to reality after being knocked out. There was something heavy on his chest and a sobbing sound, but it wasn’t him. “Wha-“ Dean tried to figure out what was happening but gave another groan as he was suddenly moved.

“Dean!” He just groaned more and Scar Castiel frowned before pressing his lips frantically all along Dean’s face, a shower of little kisses. “I’m so sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to hurt you, never met to hurt you.” He clung to Dean just shy of too painful, it was still painful but not enough to cause him damage. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, never meant to hurt you, love you, I love you.” He kept repeating over and over throughout the entire pleading he rained kisses every square inch of Dean’s face, his nose, lips, eye lids, temples, cheeks, and forehead. 

“Dude, man what are you doing,” he tried to pull away, but he didn’t succeed, Scar Castiel had him.

“I hurt you.”

“I’m fine.” Castiel frowned at that, he knew that Dean was lying, he could always tell when Dean was lying and this new universe’s version of him was no different. He placed two fingertips to Dean’s temple, he pulled away his thoughts being only when Castiel planned to either knock him out or fly him somewhere. He couldn’t get out of the way and instead Scar Castiel held him still and moved his hand to put his forefinger and middle finger to Dean’s temple but didn’t stop there; his palm cupped Dean’s jaw, his ring finger and pinkie diving into the short spikes of Dean’s hair and his thumb moving to run along the seam of Dean’s lips.

This somehow was more shocking than when he kissed Dean’s lips, because it was so fast, but this was slow, this wasn’t an afterthought. And the face of his best friend was staring him down, with a look in his eyes that was at once so familiar but so different than any he had ever seen. He had seen it, once or twice, where it had Dean thinking just maybe he felt more than just friendship for Dean, to some point that despite he was looking at the hunter like he was the only thing that mattered to him, it was only the scars decorating his lip and his eye that had him knowing that this wasn’t his Castiel. Still the feel of grace is oh so familiar, healing and soothing every hurt. He can’t help but sag slightly and the angel turned god smiles.

“This is my only wish Dean, for you to be safe and happy.”

\- - - - -

Sam walked along, his magic out constantly searching for him. He would find the abomination that had killed his brother. He would also find this universe’s bastard angel and kill him. Then he would correct his mistake and go through each universe one by one and take them out.

He might not have been able to save his big brother but he sure as hell would make sure he saved other versions. Even ones that Dean was already gone would die, even ones that his brother never existed would suffer.

Every last one would pay for it, if his best friend was able to kill Dean than any of them could. He had once thought that Castiel would be his brother-in-law. Sure, he couldn’t really see marriage for either Dean or himself, but something. That if they ever were lucky enough to make it to old age, they would be in rocking chairs. Three rocking chairs, because Sam had lost too much, not just Jessica but someone he loved even more, but Sam Winchester was made for loss, he didn’t want to lose another one, he couldn’t open his heart up for anyone else.

And when he didn’t, he instead lost his brother.

Sam hummed as he smelt the asphalt and gravel slowly coming on but since he heard no cars and could feel the sunshine on his hands, he was sure that he was coming up to a town. A sleepy town.

Perfect.

\- - - - -

“Hey, I was thinking of something,” Sam looked over to Castiel, they were driving in the Impala, it felt wrong for Sam to be driving it and the sounds of it. It really was different without Dean’s near constant tuning of the car.

“What is it, Sam?” Castiel had become single mindedly focused on finding Dean, putting everything that he was into it, but it was doing as good as his God Hunting. Just not as many false leads. He’d rather be flying all around the world over and over again until he found him, he’d search down every square inch of the Earth if he must.

“Well who has Dean is an alternative universe’s you, and he is still on his god trip that you were on years ago.”

“It would appear so,” the whole Godstiel thing was still a sore spot for Castiel who preferred not to think of it. Think of all the people he killed, how he treated his friends, and that it was all caused by his own hubris. If he had just listened to those around him who were trying to council him in the right direction, especially Dean himself, it could have been avoided.

“Yeah, so he is different, he seems pretty in control of himself,” that was another sticking point, especially since Castiel didn’t understand how it was that this version of himself could control the purgatory souls. What had he done wrong then? Opening the doors were wrong, but was there a way he could have done it and not destroyed so many? “but you can remember that time, right? So, can you like, I don’t know man, think about that time and if you were like obsessed with Dean where you’d have taken him in that situation?”

If Castiel was obsessed.  
It wouldn’t be prudent for him to tell Sam that he was and still is ‘obsessed’ with Dean. Naomi tried to brainwash him to kill Dean and still that failed, an angel didn’t fall for just any reason. And though he adored humanity and saw beauty in all of Earth, he wasn’t in love with humanity.

Even the purgatory souls couldn’t change that, they just perverted it like everything else about him. It wasn’t just his love for Dean, his love for Sam and Bobby which was very different. Keep Sam’s wall down until he took on the ways of archangels, make him his right hand man, put Bobby in heaven with his late wife, to make a family for Dean to stay with when Castiel is called away, and Dean…

He began thinking more and more about that time, about the thing that caused him the most shame. But perhaps that was the key, that maybe that other version of himself may do just that. If he had stayed that way than Dean would be in a pocket dimension. It was something he had thought about before, even before he viewed Dean as his best friend and the one who showed him so much. Of course, then it had been just to better view and study him but later…later he wanted somewhere to keep Dean safe and protected and even more shameful he wanted to keep Dean for himself and only himself.

The more he thought of it the more it felt right. And that just made it worse, Castiel didn’t have the ability to make a pocket dimension, that was more often than not a good thing in hindsight, he knew that he cared a lot for his former charge and had fallen in love. He’d have put Dean in a pocket dimension whenever he feared Dean was going to be in danger.

“I would put Dean in a pocket dimension, somewhere only I could get to.” Sam looked at Castiel like he had grown a second head.

“Fuck, that doesn’t sound good. Can you look through pocket dimensions?”

“If he did that, if I was in his position, I’d hide it.” Castiel sighed and looked down, “I won’t give up Sam, I won’t stop till I find Dean.”

“You mean we, you’re not alone here Cas.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel was very grateful for his brother, Sam was a brother so much more than all of his angelic siblings.

\- - - - -

Sam walked to the convenience store, entering and looking around before pinpointing the person, he could hear the breathing and heartbeat, part of it was the fact that he lost his sight, his entire eyes were burned out of his skull, but losing his sight meant his other senses strengthened to pick up the slack which he made even stronger through magic.

He turned and walked up to the woman, he was reasonably sure she was because every human had at least a hint of a trace of magic and he could sense what magic and it was a woman’s magic. “Excuse me, have you seen this man?” He had taken, besides the clothing on his back, his Book of Shadows and the picture of them. It once had been a picture of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby. The explosion that had killed Dean had also killed Bobby and blinded Sam. It had been Bobby in his wheel chair, Castiel standing stiffly beside him, beside Castiel was Dean with a grin and an arm thrown around Castiel’s shoulder and at the end beside Dean was Sam. Rowena, who had taught him how to use his naturally strong magic, had also agreed to and had cut Castiel out of the picture for him and drawn a cross of Bobby’s head.

He had thought of this picture so often he knew exactly where Dean was, so he pointed to it. The woman slowly took the photo to look and then placed it into Sam’s hand. “No, I’m sorry.” He could hear her heartbeat. She was lying. Sam knew there were several choices, but he decided to go with the honey approach, if it didn’t work he’d go for the vinegar. If that didn’t work, he had magic.

“Please, look again,” he pushed the photo closer. “He could be in danger,” he heard a nearly silent gasp, he knew if he hadn’t lost his voice, he wouldn’t have heard it. “His boyfriend…his boyfriend is dangerous; he killed our father and nearly killed my brother.” He pointed to Bobby, though Bobby Singer wasn’t their blood, but he had taken care of them like a father would, a lot better than John Winchester had. Dean had tried his best, but he had been just a kid. Dean had never viewed himself like that, even at twenty-seven he looked back at himself as a small child and expected him to act as an adult.

It was something that Sam hadn’t realized as a child himself and he still regretted he never thanked Dean for it. Dean had stopped being a child at four and had to take care of Sam. He became a long-suffering parent with nothing as much as a thank you. Some of his pain must have come through as the woman began to speak.

“I…I saw him a little over a week ago.” She whispered, “he asked to use the phone but afterwards I didn’t see him.” Her heartbeat was steady, she was saying all she knew. Fuck.

“Th-thank you.” He turned away and she called out to him.

“I…I hope you find your brother.”

“Me to Denise, me to.” Sam exited leaving a shocked and slightly scared woman. She wore no name tag and even so he had metal over his eyes.

“How did he know my name?” She’d be locking her doors and windows extra tight tonight.

\- - - - -

Castiel was in many ways the happiest he had ever been since that moment that he lost control and it caused him to lose the only thing that meant anything to him. Dean was so precious, so beloved by him and Castiel would make sure that he knew just how much he was. It was criminal, he didn’t understand how the other version of him could not adore Dean.

It just cemented more in his mind how much of a lesser version of him had his Dean had to deal with. Castiel let him know that all he wanted him to be was happy and safe. Despite all of that and the fact that he was getting through to Dean, slowly but surely and to be fair they had nothing but time, there was still something that was holding him back.

Which is why Castiel had gone to gather up some of Dean’s favorite foods. It was a breakfast for dinner night, he knew that besides pie, Dean’s favorite kind of food was breakfast. He got some Elvis Burgers, which while not entirely breakfast related, they would pretend it was sausage patties instead even if it wouldn’t. Some griddled eggs on the burger, and bacon with the burger, sweet potato fries, and a bunch of fresh fruit on the side. Okay so it mostly wasn’t breakfast for dinner, but it was inspired. It was a breakfast inspired dinner.

When he came to the home, they shared he didn’t see Dean right away but that was okay. Dean did like getting caught up on his beloved medical soap opera, he didn’t really like when Dean made moony eyes at Dr. Sexy, but it was Castiel who got to hold Dean in his arms. He knew that Dean had a thing for cowboys so maybe when he had gotten a bit more comfortable being around Castiel the angel turned god could take him into the past where he would get to see being a cowboy. Just like before when he and his native universe’s Dean would hunt Castiel watching over him and making sure that no more died if the hunter couldn’t figure out what it was or guessed wrong. At first Dean hadn’t talked to the people, just finding out who needed help and being gone, more like a ghost. But Castiel had discovered it was best for Dean that he met the people and interviewed them, the green eyed man had no problem with people not knowing all they did for him but it was better for Dean to know the people, to not see it that he was killing monsters but to have the faces of the people he was saving in his mind’s eye.

They talked about going into the past, they would not be able to change it but in that way Dean could see and interact with cowboys, go to a real saloon when it was still very much a saloon and the times Dean talked about getting Castiel a cowboy hat. Dean had…Dean had died before they got the chance. But this Dean he would be able to. They’d get married in the human way as well as the bonding, they’d go to any times that Dean wished to see, they would love and be together through it all as they lived their lives.

\- - - - -

Dean’s heart was racing, the way that it only ever did when on a hunt, every second could mean that this Castiel, this copy of him, was gone but it could also mean he was a second closer to showing up. Dean got out of the house but frowned, something was…wrong.

It looked the same from what he had remembered from the last time but still there was something that was off. Something that didn’t feel right. The temperature was…perfect. Not too warm and not too cold, like the weather decided that he would be doing enough work to get away from the scarred version of Castiel so why make it any harder for him by having the weather be hot or have a chill? His luck was never that good.

Something was very wrong.

He considered, just for a moment, turning back. He could act like he never left, like he just came out because he was going stir crazy surrounded by walls, he wasn’t used to being inside for long periods of time. He wasn’t meant for that, he was meant for the open road and in a car, or outside hunting, not inside for multiple hours never leaving. Maybe that would even get him to take Dean out somewhere, but he could also make it so Dean couldn’t get out, he might even set up alarms or something that would alert him if Dean were to go outside. It was too much of a chance and so he started to run, he had to take the chance.

\- - - - -

Sam Winchester, though he had dropped his surname a long time ago, he was no longer a Winchester. What was the point? He had felt pain when his biological father had died but it was nothing compared to when he lost Bobby and his brother in one go. He had no Bobby, who was more his father than John Winchester ever was, the only person who had more of a claim to claim to be Sam’s father was Dean. And it hit even harder, he lost his brother, it wasn’t like the first few times he lost Dean.

Every time he lost him Sam broke, more and more each time, but this was different. Not only had he lost his brother and surrogate father in one fowl swoop, not only did he lost his eyes and be injured, it was just dumb luck that he didn’t die. It was his best friend who did it. He would destroy the abomination.

But first he had to find him, not only was the particular angel bastard he was searching for hiding his tracks monumentally better than he had bothered. There was no scar in the chasms of the fabric of time and space but the one he had used to enter was still here. Which meant the angel hadn’t left, considering he had never stayed longer than a few days, considering how similar the two scars in reality always were but this one was a good week old if not more. Which meant that he hadn’t left.

Which meant that he was somewhere here. He just had to find him, once he destroyed the particular angel that had killed his brother he would go about killing the other ones, saving every Dean that he could, even ones that had no Dean would suffer. He’d eradicate Castiel.

Maybe he should find the Castiel of this dimension, considering this was the dimension that the asshole was staying he might as well start now.

\- - - - -

Sam Winchester and Castiel weren’t doing so well finding Dean, they were mostly working under the idea that Dean had been thrown into a pocket dimension. That raised several problems, not the least of which was finding the pocket dimension. In order for a pocket dimension to exist the entrance had to be tied to a place. Thanks to the fact that Dean was human more than likely the other version of Castiel had set it up on earth somewhere. While technically Castiel could keep someone alive and fine in space, in theory at least but there was never a need to do so and he couldn’t see any version of him taking the chance with Dean.

There was also a chance that he hadn’t put him in a pocket dimension and that meant he was somewhere on earth so either could work. They just had to find him. Searching the entirety of earth was not a good thing, but a lot of earth was water, more than likely it was somewhere more practical.

Even if it wasn’t somewhere practical Sam and Castiel were not going to stop looking. They would find him.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Castiel looked over cursing his waning grace. He couldn’t search for Dean like he was.

“Dean is in danger,” was all that the angel said and Sam could understand. Castiel was his best friend but it was different from the relationship with Dean, Dean and Castiel belonged together, even if they danced around it for years on end, sometimes he wanted to grab them and shake them, their sexual tension was very uncomfortable; between his brother and the angel that he viewed as a brother, and wanting to yell at them to stop wasting time. As hard as the first ‘I love you’ was to say, it was nothing compared to the last. What he wouldn’t give to see their eye sex again, to have Dean back. Hell, he missed Dean giving him a hard time.

“I know man, we’ll find him. Dean’s tough and at least we know this guy doesn’t want to kill him.” Sam promised, he had his own guilt to deal with as well as trying to keep Jack safe, he didn’t know if he could keep Castiel from losing his mind. He wished Dean was here, even though if Dean was here than Castiel would have no reason to freak out.

“Yes, we will. And we’ll destroy that copy of me.”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two possible endings to this story, and I hope you guys will like either. There is a handful of ways I can take this story, so hold on.


	8. Kidnapped

Dean was running at full blast through the forest, the green trees were whizzing past him, Dean was used to running, he had to run all the time and though he didn’t like it, his fast running kept him alive. His legs were bowed and when compared to his little brother’s relatively short, but still that didn’t matter because he was one of the fastest hunters around. Everyone in the know had heard of the Winchester Brothers at this point and they lived up to their name.

Dean had run this trail before so knew exactly what way to do to get out, that was one thing he really knew, knew how to remember where he has been. He jumped as suddenly the air around him shifted and suddenly there was the scarred Castiel again.

“Oh, you precious thing.” Castiel sighed reaching out for Dean, the green-eyed hunter tried to turn away, but he was only caught once again, Castiel holding him and sighed, “why do you insist on running?” He asked this like he genuinely didn’t understand, like he really thought that this alternate universe’s Dean should remember all the whispered promises the two of them had said to each other.

He let out an aching gasp when Dean looked back at him from where he was looking, scanning the surroundings like he was searching for something to help him escape the ex-angel’s arms. The hatred in his eyes was not something that Castiel was prepared for, the ice-cold hatred. The look in Dean’s eyes was even worse than when he first met him, that was more fear and shock than anything and Castiel understood as Dean didn’t remembered the five years that they spent in hell; when Dean’s soul was cradled in his grace and they became one. Friendship and love, a pure love, things that Dean’s mind couldn’t process and so he couldn’t consciously remember it.

It wasn’t the look of betrayal and pain even. This was a hatred, a disgust that Dean reserved for those he classed not just as an enemy but as one he would hunt down to the ends of the earth. He’d only ever seen him look at Allister and Yellow Eyes like that. “D-Dean?” He couldn’t think that, his mate couldn’t hate him like that.

Looking into his eyes, so cruel instead of warm and gentle, protective like he knew they could look, had seen them look, he couldn’t deny it. Castiel began shaking, he had known, even if he tried to hope against it, that it would take a long time to get Dean to warm up to him, that he would have to be patient but that wasn’t too big of a problem. But hatred?

No. He had not taken every risk, opening the very gates of Purgatory doing everything that was needed to give Dean the apple pie life, the kind of life that he sneered at and pretended to not want anything to do but Castiel knew him well, he knew that it was what Dean secretly wanted. A family, some kids, a nine to five job, white picket fence, pet dog and apple pie. He didn’t become more than an angel, to god’s level and definitely did not go through thousands of universes searching for this one.

“Run as much as you want, little rabbit, you won’t escape.” Castiel glared keeping his arms on Dean, “you can run yourself ragged and then I’ll take you home so you can rest.”

“I’ll get away eventually you son of a bitch.” Dean glared and Castiel let out a chuckle and smiled at him.

“Oh, my beloved,” he shook his head pulling Dean closer, pressing his lips to Dean’s own it was more just a meeting of lips than a kiss. “After you ran away, I realized that I had to do more to protect you, not just from the world and all the things that could take you away from me but yourself to.” He chuckled and pulled back gently tapping Dean’s nose. He barely held back from saying ‘boop’ as he did so, “so I moved our nest to this pocket dimension. You can run through this forest forever,” he then sighed, “if you have other surroundings that you want I can change it.” He then smirked and pulled away, “now are you going to come home with me? I was thinking of some chicken, the kind of chicken that is shaped like a chicken.”

“I will get away from you, you bastard.”

“Why do you want to get away from me so much? Why can’t you just let me make you happy?” Dean scoffed but didn’t dignify him with an answer instead saying something else.

“I’ll get out, get back to Sammy and the real Cas, and we’ll kick your sorry ass back to the dimension you crawled out of.

\- - - - -

Sam was getting closer and closer to the abomination that had killed his brother, it was not leaving this dimension so finally he would get a hold of him.

He didn’t know what he would do when that bastard was dead, hadn’t thought about it. He didn’t know what he would do but he didn’t care, he was not the same anymore since losing his brother, since losing h is eyes. The very last thing those hazel eyes had seen before they melted out of his skull was his big brother crumple to the floor lifeless. 

He didn’t even miss his sight, truth be told, it only made his innate magic that he was born with all the stronger. Thanks to Rowena he had learned and strengthen his natural talents.

And he would use everything at his disposal to finally do his mission.

\- - - - -

Castiel had thought they were really making a lot of progress but apparently it wasn’t as much as he thought. He was patient though and Dean was worth it.

Dean often would glare at him but at least he would take his meals with Castiel and even if he ignored and refused to look at him didn’t ever send Castiel away from him. Knowing that he was in a pocket dimension meant that Dean used that excuse to walk out of the home. 

Castiel made more atmospheres for Dean to explore, not only the overly green forest but a desert, a flat land, a meadow, a lake view and even a beach. Dean knew it was all fake but if he didn’t, if he ignored it, it would feel like it was real. In the forest that surrounded the house he could feel the moss when he sat down, at the desert it was never over the high seventies degrees Fahrenheit it was still dry air around. The flat land would make whistle weed as he brushed past, the meadow he could pluck a flower and it would grow again and at the beach he could breathe in the salty air of the ocean.

It could almost be a nice place, if he wasn’t being held prisoner.

Dean was reasonably sure that the alternate version of Castiel was following him, but he was either invisible girl or hiding, but he always stayed far enough away that Dean couldn’t catch him. When he ate, they ate silently together and when he slept Castiel stayed at an armchair across from the room, but he was still there.

Still outside gave him at least the illusion of privacy, it was possible he really did have that privacy, but he didn’t know and he trusted his instincts. Though he had the same face he didn’t earn the loyalty that kept Dean. He knew when he was in the bathroom at least he knew he was alone in the bathroom. That just made him find the feeling that he was being watched even when outside made him sure that it really was happening.

The worse thing was the watching him while he slept. What he wasn’t planning on was when he opened his eyes was to find him laying in the bed beside him causing him to yell. Dean was under the sheet and blanket and Castiel was laying on top of the blankets at least. He was resting his head on his hand and the other hand was stroking along Dean’s face.

“What the hell man?!” Dean yelled and Castiel sighed and cupping his face and rubbing his thumb over Dean’s lower lip.

“Oh, my adored,” he sighed but the smile he gave him was indulgent and he moved his hand from Dean’s face to kiss two of his fingers and moved those fingers to Dean’s lips. “like I’ve told you, I will always watch over you. Forever.” He smiled gently, “because I love you,” Dean groaned causing the angel turned god to frown, “something wrong?”

“Dude you don’t love me, you shouldn’t lie about that.”

“I do love you Dean, if only you could see what I see.”

“You love your universe’s version of Dean, not me. What was he anyway? Why would you think that this is okay?” Castiel frowned hearing that and looked down, thinking for a moment and if Dean didn’t know any better, he would think that the scarred angel looked guilty.

“I searched through countless universes to find you, I found other versions of you but they were never right, some were close and some…some you never existed or died before I found you.” He sighed and reached up to pull the leather cord that Dean might have noticed before but never saw the charm on it and gasped, there was a ring but that wasn’t what he was looking at, instead he saw the gift that Sam had given him. Without even thinking about it, Dean’s hand went up to his own neck to find the necklace, some part of him thinking that somehow the turned god had gotten a hold of his before he thought about it logically. It must have been his universe’s Dean. “I loved you completely, and you loved me the same. That’s all that mattered, I couldn’t live in a world where you didn’t exist.”

Dean remained silent.

\- - - - -

Sam Winchester and Castiel were reading through entire libraries. Sam had to take breaks because he was human; food, water, sleep and relieve himself. It was unavoidable. But Castiel didn’t need any of that: he didn’t need to eat, and he couldn’t sleep, he didn’t leave the books he was researching except to hunt down new leads.

And he found nothing.

There was nothing they could find, and it was eating away at them, the only good thing was that there was now a undercover society of hunters that could take hunts. They were not going to give up till they got to Dean.

Suddenly there was a banging on the bunker’s door, and both looked at each other. “I…I got it.” Sam said standing to go and get it and Castiel had already turned back to the tome he was engrossed in that he thought maybe actually a new lead, it was such a long shot that the normal long shots that they normally took, the kind that could kill them, would laugh in shock at it. But they weren’t exactly overflowing with options.

Sam headed to open the door and gasped as he saw the man that was standing in front of them. It was the face of his best friend, but it wasn’t him. He remembered once that Dean had said some very chilling “when I looked into his eyes, I did not recognize the guy staring back at me!’ but this time he could understand it, those eyes were cold and the scars on his face were pretty obvious. This is the Scar Castiel that Dean had said. The angel who had attacked and kidnapped Dean.

“What the hell? You bastard! Where’s Dean!?” Sam was yelling way louder than he needed to, it was lucky no one ever came around the abandoned ‘warehouse’ but also so that Castiel could hear him. Seemed this other version of Castiel had known about the bunker.

“Excuse me?” The scarred Castiel growled out glaring at him, Sam didn’t know it but even if he was an alternate version of the Sam he knew and considered a brother, he still blamed him for the death of his Dean. For the pain that Dean was put through and soon would be put through more, growing pains. “Dean is none of your concern anymore, I am merely here to collect some of his affects.” Castiel could have replaced them easily, it would require barely a thought to make a replica of the bunker in every way, but it felt wrong.

The Impala is Dean’s home more than any four walls could hope to be. To make a replica would not be as good and Dean deserved that, he put his heart and soul into that Chevrolet, same as the weapons he made and curated himself.

“You have taken Dean.” Castiel whispered out seeing the being that while he knew what Dean had claimed, and he believed him. Still, knowing and seeing were two very different things. Looking a bit closer he gasped as he saw not only his own grace but the souls of purgatory as well. Unlike himself though instead of the souls taking him and twisting him and everything he was this version of himself somehow managed to have cage them and merely use their power.

The Purgatory Souled version of himself looked over at Castiel and raised a single eyebrow. “Really? This is the version of me he is so loyal to?” He began chuckling, a dark and chilling chuckle, “you can’t be serious, something like you is holding him back from me?” He then smiled a bit more, “that just means that you made it easier for me: if a disgrace like you can inspire such love and loyalty in him, once he sees how much more I care about him…” he then gave a happy sigh and shook his head as this universe’s version of Castiel came to grab onto his arm and he caught his arm.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” He then grabbed Castiel by the neck and held him up off the ground, Castiel didn’t need to breathe to live but air being taken away from him suddenly had him gasping. “Let’s get this one thing straight, Dean is mine.” Castiel dropped the man and smirked, “stay out of my way.”

\- - - - -

Dean growled as he carved out the very obscene words into the wall. Scar Castiel had claimed to Dean that he had a ‘present’ for him to ‘keep him entertained when he had to go somewhere’ and when Dean had glared Castiel had taken it as sadness for this thing wearing his best friend’s skin had smiled and touched his face. ‘Don’t worry, my adored, I won’t leave too often but sometimes there are just things that need to be done.’

He had given Dean a collection of knitting needles: straights, circulars and double pointed needles as well as yarns in all kinds of sizes, colors and Dean couldn’t tell and hadn’t checked but was pretty sure that they would be.

This Castiel knew that he could knit and kind of liked it. Of course when John Winchester had discovered his sixteen year old son knitting…it didn’t matter that Dean was making mittens for Sam and that John could sew, as well as had taught the brothers to sew, and viewed it as a life skill, to him knitting was something that only pansies did.

Well right now Dean wasn’t going to be knitting, he was using the biggest needle he could and was carving plenty of words in the wall. Sure, he felt kind of bad for the guy, what he and his Dean had was obviously really special.

And yeah, so he’s thought about his angelic best friend more than a few times like that, but that didn’t change the facts that were there: this guy had kidnapped him and no matter if he lost his lover he had kidnapped someone. Kidnapped him.

“Huh…’get fucked you…wow…damn. And I thought that I was a bastard.” Dean froze, it was bad to hear a voice, but it wasn’t Castiel’s voice.

“Wh-“ he tried to turn but something hit him, and his world went black and the last thing he thought was ‘not again’.

\- - - - -

Castiel got back to his pocket dimension with a grin. Not only did he bring Dean his beloved Baby as well as his weapons. Sure, it had been hard to get past both the cheap copy of himself as well as this version of Sam Winchester. Still after a fight with Castiel he was able to collect the weapons and car a quick fire starting in the bunker allowed him to escape while Sam stayed behind to put out the fire to save the books while Castiel chased the alternate version of himself.

Sam would be able to do so; it wasn’t a big fire. Castiel would not destroy the first traditional home that his love had since he was four years old. Every other home was a temporary one, except for the rooms that Robert Singer cleaned out and claimed as Dean’s Room and Sam’s Room.

This other version of Castiel being so tenacious would normally bring a chuckle from the turned god but now when he is between Dean and himself there was no way he would allow it to happen.

Dean Winchester was his.

Only his.

He’d have to make miles and miles of road. All kinds, straight that he could just get hypnotized, twists and turns and winding. All the kinds that he would like as well as places that he wanted to go. When he entered, he froze seeing the carvings in the wall. Some of them were pretty creative insults. It was annoying for Dean to be so hesitant about him, especially since just last night after they talked Dean allowed him to stay in bed with him, saying nothing even as Castiel had molded himself to his hunter.

But still that was okay, the two of them could work it out. “Okay Dean, very funny.” He rolled his eyes and moved further into their home. “Come out Dean, I’ve got something for you.” He reached up to his neck and smiled a bit stroking the necklace a bit, “I think you’ll really like it.”

There was no answer.

“Dean? Dean?! DEAN!”

\- - - - -

“Damn Cas, are you okay?” Sam whispered doing his best to patch the angel up.

“I don’t matter right now Sam, we have to go and find D-“ Castiel stopped speaking and looked up feeling another presence and gasped as he saw the other version of him and gasped. The ex-angel had his eyes glowing pure white.

“You,” he growled out and moved to grab up the other Castiel by his tan trench coat. “What did you do with him?!” He growled out and Castiel gasped while Sam yelled.

“Him? Dean? What did you do to Dean?” Sam questioned and Scar Castiel froze, for just a moment his eyes flashed back to the normal blue before the entire eye became white again as he turned to the younger Winchester. “What did you do to Dean? Where is my brother?!” Sam growled out and Scar Castiel sneered but before he could say anything the other version of Castiel spoke up.

“You lost Dean?” He asked and struggled but was unsuccessful in getting out of the god’s hold, that did not make him cower. He learned from Dean how to always fight, no matter what. “What happened? How did you lose him? He could be hurt.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Scar Castiel growled out glaring at the other version of himself but he was not really there. All he could see was the burnt-out eyes of his dead mate, the slowly cooling body hat had crumpled to the floor. The eyelids that he had closed in order to make it look like he was sleeping. Sleeping but never again to open those eyes.

“Where was he?” Scar Castiel turned his head to see Sam once again who sighed, “if we just fight, we lose valuable time, we need to find Dean.” Dark Universe Castiel did not want to do that, the last thing he wanted was to spend time with was the other version of himself and another Sam, even though Castiel was the one who killed him, the one whose hands were covered in his beloved’s blood, blood that would never come off no matter how many times he washed them but still Sam was the one who started it.

“Fine. We will work together, but only until we fine Dean.” Dark Castiel said and glared at the two, putting the other version of himself down.

“Yeah, and then Dean can get away from you.” The other version of himself said and when he turned the angel was glaring at him, Scar Castiel was about ready to destroy him but was stopped by Sam.

“Dean. Find Dean.” Sam said and both Castiel’s turned to look at him before sighing and nodded.

“Agreed.” Castiel tugged on his trench coat to put it back to rights.

“Same. But I’m not shaking your hand.”

\- - - - -

Dean came to and looked around shocked as he was tied to a chair and looked around trying to see exactly where he was, but he saw nothing. He was blindfolded so didn’t really know where he was but could tell he was somewhere different, but still indoors even if it doesn’t have air conditioning. He was tied to a chair, he tried out what was manacling his wrists and could feel the harsh feel of ropes. Nice. Those were usually easier to get out then cuffs and as he felt around, he froze as he felt taut-line hitch. Fuck. This is not going to be as easy as he thought.

“Don’t bother, you’re not getting out of those.” A disembodied voice came through but not only was Dean blindfolded but the voice was also coming from behind him. It gave him chills. Something about that voice was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Sure, about that?” Dean purposefully made himself sound overly confident knowing that it would make whoever this guy was underestimate him, and that was what he needed.

“Dude if you can undo the taut-line hitch and the double fisherman’s knot I’ll personally give you a ride back to where I got you, hell to anywhere you want to go.” The man promised and Dean gritted his teeth. Fuck. He thought he was the only one who ever thought of combining those two knots. He wasn’t getting out of this one without making his fingers bleed at best. “But there’s no need. I don’t want to hurt you. I just want bait.”

“Bait?” Oh great, was he going to be the bait for a werewolf?

“For Cas.”

“Cas?!” Dean’s mind immediately went to his best friend and he began squirming trying to get out of the bonds even more and there was a chuckle and he growled.

“You fucking touch him, I’ll fucking rip your head off!” He had seen Castiel die too many times, had found his body laying there motionless, had watched him walk into the river, sacrificing himself. Even in purgatory when every part of Dean was peeled away to the very core of himself all he could think was ‘find Cas, save Cas’.

“Oh relax, he’s only been in this universe for a few weeks, I know he has a nice ass, but you can’t be too attached.”

“Few weeks? You mean Scar Cas?” Dean froze up, how did anyone even know that? He wasn’t part of this universe, so who could this be?

“Oh, you thought I was talking about your version of Castiel, I have nothing against him.” He then made a snapping sound, but Dean didn’t know what it was. “Word to the wise, don’t bother with that bastard angel, once he has you, he’ll go off for the next. Or do.” Dean couldn’t see but could hear the shrug his captor had done.

“What do you want with him anyway? How do you even know about him?” The man gave a chuckle and then sighed.

“Your universe is not the first universe he came to.” There was a sigh, “he took something of mine; I want back what he stole.” There were the sounds of footsteps and then the door shutting.

\- - - - -

Sam frowned as he looked through the items in the home of the pocket dimension. There was nothing that he could see, and it had to be something with powers to get into the pocket dimension.

“I don’t get it,” Sam sighed and turning saw the alternative universe Castiel, or how he started thinking in his mind Scar Cas as Dean called him. He froze as he saw the angel turned god was looking off into the distance, though he couldn’t really see his eyes he was sure that they had a far-off look, he was probably off in thought. He was playing with a necklace and Sam frowned. “Hey, what are you doing?” Scar Cas turned to him and glared at him. He started to walk towards Sam but was stopped from the other Castiel.

“I believe I have found something.” Castiel was holding a paper and looking at it confused, “I…I think it’s Dean’s.” The other Castiel ripped the paper from him but he was so shocked that he didn’t fight or even really react.

Heya Cas,

I’ve found your little replacement Dean. You shouldn’t have fucked up my reality. If you want him back, you’ll come to these coordinates and return to me what is mine.”

Dean. But not that Dean.

“What?” Dark universe Castiel frowned and the other Castiel turned to him and glared.

“What did you take from him?” Castiel demanded taking the paper back from the other version of himself, who like him earlier didn’t even seem to notice that the paper was taken from him. When Sam tugged on it Castiel let go allowing Sam to read through it.

“I never took anything from any Dean.” Castiel glared his eyes flashing white.

“Well obviously whoever it is thinks you did.” Sam sighed before shaking his head, “that’s not the thing that we should be worried about, we have to go get Dean.

“Agreed.” Castiel agreed while the other just nodded, his eyes still flashing white.

\- - - - -

“Sorry man, I can’t untie you.” Dean groaned but turned away from the straw being offered to him, “okay, whatever.” The man said, “they’ll probably show up before you really need to drink. Honestly you’re lucky I don’t kill you, but I guess it’s not really your f-“ he suddenly cut off and gave a chuckle, “it’s show time.” 

There was again the slowly becoming familiar sound of footsteps walking away and the slamming of a door.

\- - - - -

“Damn, this place is huge.” Sam groaned, “can either of you sense Dean or something?”

“Unfortunately no, something is blocking my grace,” Castiel said before turning to the other form of him, though he hated to admit it the scarred mentally broken version of him was stronger.

“No…runes are here. Ancient runes, what could something like that want with Dean?” For the first time since before coming to this universe he felt fear.

“Damn. Okay split up then.” Sam said and though he was never a fan of splitting up, it seemed like nothing but bad things happened when they did that but after Dean getting kidnapped three times in as many weeks he was not wasting a single second more.

Sam went to take down the left side of the huge building and Castiel went down the middle and ‘Scar Castiel’ took the right. As the angel walked down Castiel looked around, throwing out his grace trying to find something. Dean was somewhere here, and he needed to find him, find him and keep him away from the other version of himself. The scarred up turned god, he didn’t know how he would take him down, but he’d find a way, he would protect Dean from him.

He froze then looking up to see someone, the familiar bowed legs encased in jeans and the leather jacket were so familiar he wanted to run to him. But he could see the sunglasses that covered his eyes and there was something there that made him feel, he couldn’t tell what this Dean was, but he wasn’t human.

“Heya Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel answered but only got a gentle smile in return.

“You know I’m not your Dean. He’s in the third room to the left from here.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, “now be a doll and tell you where that other asshole is.”

“He took the right of the building.” Castiel said and the man nodded before walking past him and he spoke up, “he is much more powerful than I you m-“ Castiel stopped as a single finger was put to his lips. He jumped a bit when he felt the power running from Dean, that alternative universe’s version of Dean and it made him only want to know what this Dean was, what universe he was from.

“Don’t worry babe, I know what I’m dealing with. By the way, I am very similar to your Dean, he does love you, when he thought I wanted to hurt you…damn.” He then pulled his finger away from him and chuckled, “get yourself to him and you’re going to have to be the one to make the move.” He then winked but Castiel still couldn’t see his eyes through the dark thick sunglasses. “Go on, hottie.” Castiel froze as the other Dean slapped his ass. “See ya baby. Try to be loyal to, kay?”

Castiel blinked for only a few moments before hurrying over to find Dean. He couldn't worry about what the other Dean meant, he had bigger things to worry about. “Dean!” He gasped as he opened the door and seeing Dean, his Dean throwing his face up.

“Cas?”

\- - - - -

Castiel looked back when he heard a sound but there was nothing, he wasn’t worried as he could defend himself from anything. He put his hand up to his necklace, clinging to it, he wouldn’t lose Dean, not again. Never again.

“Well you actually came,” a voice said before giving a whistle. “Damn, you got scarred up pretty bad. What happened to you?” He asked taking a few steps forward and crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. That worried Castiel, he had the scars before he started hopping from dimension to dimension.

“Cat got your tongue, babe?” Dean, some Dean that he didn’t recognize reached forward and using a finger moved Castiel’s chin up to look into his eyes. Or he would if his eyes weren’t covering them. Castiel hated them, he couldn’t sense anything about this Dean, he was powerful, and at one moment he was a threat, but he had the voice and face of his beloved. He also needed to find out if his Dean was alright.

“What is it you want?” He pulled away, like any Dean he cared for him, no matter how different from his Dean. This one…this one he couldn’t tell. 

“What you stole from me.” Dean answered Castiel’s necklace in his hand, holding it up.

“No!” Castiel pulled even further away grabbing onto the necklace, the only thing he had of true happiness. “That is not yours, I did not steal it from you. It was my adored-“

“Oh relax, I don’t want to take what is not mine from you.” He smirked and sighed, “I don’t remember you being so dense. Not since-“

“You’ve got me confused for another Castiel, there are millions of different universes and most have their o-“ he cut off as a palm went over his mouth.

“Don’t try to fool me,” the being growled and Castiel was starting to realize what he was, he was the king of hell, even more powerful than Crowley or the other kings and queens he had dealt with. “The ring you gave me, so sure you can take it back, husband, but I want back the necklace that Sammy gave to me.”

Everything stopped.

Castiel’s thinking, his powers, the earth turning, the molecules floating in the air stopped. He…he referred to Castiel as husband, he told him that he had given him a ring…

“Dean?”

The king of hell smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you guys that it is a pain writing both Castiel’s, and I really hope that this twist worked, I am not that experienced with twists so please tell me if I succeeded?


	9. Advice

“D-Dean…?” Castiel whispered reaching forward but the king of hell merely took a step back, out of his reach. “Dean,” Castiel all but begged and the king of hell reached up to take his sunglasses off, exposing his eyes.

Well…eye sockets. His green eyes were gone, melted out of his skull. The angel turned god gasped out from seeing the cold hard truth of what had happened.

“You’re so good, Cas,” Dean smirked, “you’re so good, even though I know that you’re lying, I could almost believe you.” Dean had looked almost pained before the demon king took over again and he glared at him.

“Lie?”

\- - - - -

“Dean,” Castiel smiled, after so long he was flooded with relief to see him. He was tied up, but he appeared unhurt. Dean looked relieved before he tensed up and then started struggling, Castiel hurried over to him, he never had seen it but knowing Dean he knew that being tied up could not be something that he liked. Considering the life that the Winchester brothers had to live the idea of being unable to move would mean danger.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Dean screamed and Castiel froze paling before Dean continued on, “god damn it! I’m done with this fucking pass-the-Dean! I don’t care that your Dean died, just let me go you scarred fuck!” Castiel relaxed as he realized that Dean thought he was the other version of himself and probably was pushed past his limits.

“Dean calm down, it’s me.” Castiel whispered and instead of going right to untying his hands he pulled the blindfold off of Dean and letting him see his face. “Dean.”

“Cas?” Dean immediately relaxed and Castiel hurriedly went to his hands. “Man, whoever this dude is ties tight, I couldn’t get out. We’ve got to get out before he comes.” Castiel was silent for a moment but when he did speak, he had a serious tone. “Where’s Sam?”

“Sam came and we split up, I can get him, we should head back to the bunker as soon as possible.” He finished undoing Dean’s bounds seeing him roll his shoulders, “I doubt that he will remain. His business was the other version of me only.” Castiel succeeded and frowned as he saw the angry red marks on Dean’s wrist but the man didn’t even look at it, only rubbing them quickly to help the circulation and then began to work on his ankles which were a lot easier since they were not tied even half as tightly or intricately.

“Really? What for? Last thing we need is two of them running around.” Dean laughed and Castiel had to agree with that but knew he would need to tell Dean what happened. He froze from his explanation as Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, hugging him tightly. Their hugs were few and far between, made all the more special for their rarity, and everyone felt special, like Dean was pouring his care into Castiel. Dean squeezed him, not wanting to let go of him, his fear that the Scar Castiel would hurt his Castiel, the man seemed unhinged enough, glad to know that he was okay and that his little brother was as well. 

Castiel allowed himself to luxuriate in Dean’s arms before he forced himself to speak, “Dean…it was you.”

“Me?”

“Another universe’s version of you, I couldn’t tell what he was, but he wasn’t fully human.” Dean groaned at that throwing his head back.

“Fuck, come on then, last thing we need is another of them.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him out.

\- - - - -

Sam looked around trying to keep his ears out for any stray sound, this had been the longest he had been away from his brother without knowing where his brother was since he left for Stanford. He heard something and snuck forward but as he reached, he heard a scream.

“What the fuck?!”

Dean!

\- - - - -

The angel and hunter ran in and though Castiel was expecting what he saw Dean didn’t expect it at all. “What the fuck?!” He screamed and the two turned to see him and chuckled, the hell king smirked and put his aviator glasses back on and Castiel saw now why he wore them. His eyes were burnt out like he had seen an angel’s true form.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered and the demon king looked over at him and chuckled.

“Oh my, my, how cute~” The king said and walked away from the scarred Castiel and moved closer to this universe’s version of himself and Castiel. The three other men all stared at him quietly seeming to be confused and waiting to figure out what the hell king was planning.

Dean began tensing as the other version of him got closer to his version of Castiel and the other Dean chuckled. “Oh my, you’re so adorable!” He chuckled and Dean blinked at his other version of himself and the demon king version looked over at his human version and he laughed. The scarred Castiel watched him looking like he wanted to pull the demon king over to him.

“Have you honestly not told him? Sam? Bobby?” He then frowned and sighed, “I see, Bobby’s dead.” He shook his head, “I won’t ask about anyone else.” He then tilted his head the slightest bit, a mannerism that he had picked up from Castiel, and sighed. “Did you at least admit it to yourself?” He then chuckled and snapped his fingers, a fiery crown appearing above his head, the flames crackling in a deep red, not a bonfire yellow, orange and red.

All three men gasped, though the scarred Castiel knew and the angel had an inkling of an idea but seeing it made both angel and hunter jump back, and he frowned and gave a pout. “Oh baby, don’t be like that.” He pulled the angel close to him, spinning him to pull the angel’s back against the demon king’s chest.

Both the other Dean and Castiel glared and tried to take a step but the demon king only laughed, allowing his crown to slowly fade away to nothing but a bit of smoke. “Why are you guys freaking out?” He asked and nuzzled against Castiel’s neck, “the other me won’t admit to anyone, even himself, that he’s bisexual and my ex is trying to get him, so why not we just trade Cas?” He smirked and that had the other Dean looking between him and his universe’s Castiel.

“Wait, are you his Dean?” His version of him asked and the demon king chuckled.

“Well, I’m not his anymore. But yes, we are from the same universe.” He sighed and let go of the other Castiel and smirked, “my ex-husband decided to replace me with you. But looking at insults you were carving into the walls, and I’ve got to hand it to you, even I couldn’t think up, you don’t want anything to do with you either.” He chuckled and then looked at the angel with a critical eye.

“Wait, I thought you said your Dean had died?” The turned god opened his mouth, now seeming to come out of his shock.

“Dean,” he breathed out in the gravely voice of his, sounding the most like the angel. The demon king rolled his eyes, of course no one could see behind his glasses and he didn’t actually have any eyes, but they could sense it. He held up his left hand putting all fingers but his ring finger down where it was slight, but it was visible; on his finger was a ring of pale skin where he would wear his wedding ring. “Beloved,” Castiel whispered reaching up to grab his necklace where the ring was sitting.

“You’re…his husband.” Dean couldn’t believe it, not only that the person that he had claimed was dead was standing in front of him in the flesh but also that he was not only was he saying it with no shame he said it like he was proud. Dean had never looked down on anyone who was gay, as long as it was between two consenting adults, or both were the same age, and no one was pressuring the other it was none of his business. Hell, he even started up a bar fight once or twice when someone decided to attack some poor sap that came onto them, but to admit to feeling attraction to men himself? No. He’d never admit to it or think about it but John Winchester was a marine born in 1954, he couldn’t handle his wife being dead, never mind look past the prejudices he grew up with to be open to his oldest son being attracted to men as well as women.

“Ex.” The demon king corrected but even though he was angry and obviously frustrated he made no move to attack. Whatever had happened he had more control over himself than Dean had when he bore the mark, of course no one was trying to change him back. “Ex-husband.”

“Why do you keep saying that adored?” Castiel felt like he could cry, his eyes flashing white as he gripped the charm and ring even harder, the only thing keeping them safe from becoming nothing but powder in his hands being the adoration and long held love he held these things as the only mementos from his former life, the time he was happy.

“I woke up alone. Alone, Cas.” He turned fully to glare at him, “I woke up after you did what you did, alone and my ring gone, and my necklace stolen.” He scoffed before turning back to the alternative versions of himself and his ex-lover. “Listen here other me, open up to what you want but don’t settle down with him.” He gave an almost cruel laugh, “fuck him, be fucked by him, but don’t settle down with him,” he then froze and sighed, “oh I see, too late.”

\- - - - -

Sam turned as soon as he heard the scream of confusion that he knew to be his brother’s voice, rushing from the door he was at and to his brother’s voice. He ran from one end of the warehouse to the other, he didn’t know if his brother was screaming that loudly-a bad sign-or that it just how the sound traveled through the warehouse. He hoped that it was that one.

When Sam got to the sound he froze up, there was the two Castiel’s, that he was expecting but he was not expecting to see two of his brothers “D-Dean?” Both Dean’s turned to him. Two…Deans?

“Wh-what?”

“Sammy!” The one with glasses grinned happily before chuckling, “oh now all we need is my little brother, but I couldn’t find him when I woke up.” He shrugged then, “whatever this is boring. Give me my necklace.” He turned back to the scarred Castiel, he seemed fine like this was a basic Tuesday but Sam was having a bit of a freak out, at least as much as he could because freaking out on a hunt was a good way to get killed.

“Sam.” Dean, who felt and seemed more like his brother, his actual brother, pulled him into his arms and Sam clung to him desperately. Dean, this was his brother.

“Dean, beloved, how can you say that?” Castiel tried to step closer to his husband, the one he had spent years, so many years, thinking he was dead and now he was standing in front of him. Not a poor copy, not the exact same Dean in nearly the same life lived, not even a perfect Dean…his Dean. The man who had accepted his feelings, who cooked together, who baked him a pie, experimenting until he discovered the perfect pies. ‘Cas Pie’ being a honey pie, his own favorite pie was apple pie, they discovered that Dean loved the apple pie even more if they added some honey to it, that Castiel loved his eggs scrambled best, that Dean loved to relax in Castiel’s arms as they cooked, the time they cuddled and watched movies, dancing along to the music Dean loved, all of that.

That Dean, his Dean, was not looking at him with eyes but he could feel the hatred. His husband hated him.

“How can I say that? Give me one good reason not to say that.” He growled out pulling out the first blade, that caused the human Dean to go pale.

“Guys, we might need to get out of here.” Dean whispered to his brother and best friend, he didn’t know anything he could do and remembering what he had done and said when he was a knight of hell, he wanted to get them as far from the other version of himself as physically possible.

“Because I love you, I love you completely, and you love me the same.” Castiel tried to walk towards his husband who immediately started laughing. Not that cheerful laugh from the movie he loved, not the shocked laugh when Castiel said something very blunt, leaving him speechless, but a cruel laugh.

“Love?! What do you know of love?” He chuckled as Castiel’s eyes turned white, “what? You going to kill me again, huh? Are you Cas?” He mocked, that seemed to be enough to cut through to the angel turned god and he pulled back looking like he was closes to crying. “Love, as if you even know what that means.” He then glanced over to where the alternative version of himself was, but he and the other hunter and the angel were gone. “You couldn’t have even waited till my body was cold before you ran off to replace me, huh babe?” He then laughed, “I’m never going to let you forget me, I’m going to choke you on your halo.” With the sound of leathery wings stretching, something that Castiel could see for only a moment before the king of hell disappeared, leaving him alone once again.

“DEAN!”

\- - - - -

“Fucking hell…” Dean groaned as he was shoved into the car with Sam in the driver’s side and Castiel hanging out in the backseat.

“You can say that again.” Sam had always hated the way that Dean drove, especially when they were on FBI’s Most Wanted that he had such a lead foot but now he put that to shame. He didn’t care, he was going to get his big brother back to the bunker and make sure that fucked up version of his best friend never got near his brother again. “We’re getting back to the bunker and not leaving.”

“Sam-“ Dean started, he did not want to have people cooing over him, he was a caretaker, not the other way around.

“Please Dean,” Castiel rarely said that and that might be why Dean’s head snapped over him, seeing for the first time as he relaxed some just how tired the angel was. Not only did Castiel look exhausted but so did Sam.

“Okay…fine.” He sighed and quickly moved it to at least keep them from babying him, “I guess we could all use a few days break.”

\- - - - -

Sam smirked as he walked along the corridors of the warehouse. He assumed it was a warehouse with how the sounds of his footsteps echoed off the walls, he was blind and relied more on sound than anything else to keep himself grounded. There were a handful of times that some people he ran into thought he was an easy mark because he was a ‘werido’ and that he was blind. He had no time for them and took them out quickly and semi-cleanly. As clean as blood could be.

He didn’t know why they would be there; he could sense the other version of himself and the version of his brother. As similar as this particular Dean was, he was not his Dean. It was not the older brother that he loved so much, was not the one who dedicated himself fully to Sam as they grew, who was an older brother, mother, and father to him. The fact that the monstrosity that was the reason that his brother and the closest thing he had to a father figure other than Dean was lost to him forever. He didn’t know why it was that he was the one who survived, Dean was dead before the explosion that knocked him down and blinded him and killed Bobby.

But now he would take out the bastard that killed his family.

“Castiel.” Sam growled out as he opened the door, he was reasonably sure that this was the particular angel that he was after, but if it was the Castiel of this universe it didn’t much matter. He figured he would kill this universe’s Castiel to start his washing of the multi-verse of these disgusting creatures so if he killed this universe’s version of Castiel instead of his own universe’s it didn’t matter.

“Sam?!” Castiel whispered out, he did not think that he would ever see the version of Sam again. He would not have at all expected to see him, but he knew that was the words he had carved into Sam’s ribs. It was not the same as Dean, of course it was not, he had not built Sam back molecule by molecule but also the claim on him was claiming him as under his protection but not claiming him as a mate like Dean’s ribs proudly shouted to any angel or demon that may look.

He would not have really been able to tell that it was his and not another version of himself-because this version of Sam had only one small difference, a small grammatical error which meant that version of Castiel was harried or just bad with grammar because Dean had a similar bad grammar. But the fact remained that when Castiel had gotten a power upgrade he had redone the runes on his mate’s ribs and knowing how much he adored Sam, and Sam was his best friend. 

So even despite how worried he was, how deeply he wanted to stay away from Sam, both because when he first turned into a god his angelic instincts came full force, especially when Dean and he had confessed their feelings for each other. Angels are possessive and protective of their mates; they were very atypical to humans.

This was the Sam of his universe.

“Sam…” Castiel wanted to tell him about what he just discovered but he paused, he hadn’t seen him for all these years and there was something…dangerous about him.

“There you are.” He had learned plenty of magic from Rowena, it had taken him years to learn from Rowena, becoming a personification of vengeance. He put out the magic at him and Castiel groaned feeling a pressure on his head. It was so long since he felt anything attacking him that it hit him hard and he looked up at Sam.

“Sam-“

“You killed my brother. You are fucking trash.” He growled out and Castiel frowned, this was too much. He kept Sam’s focus on him as he sent his grace out searching out for Dean, the other version of Sam and his other version but frowned as he saw that Dean and the others were long gone, easily thirty miles away now if not more. And for his husband, he had no idea where he was.

This was all too much, losing his Dean all over again, finding Dean again, discovering that his Dean was alive once again-all this time his love was alive-but his husband was a demon, not even just a knight of hell but the king of hell. It all was too much.

Still Castiel did not want kill Sam, even as he was trying to kill him, and Castiel felt a bit of fear that he might be able to do it. Dean, despite his demonic ways now, he would not be happy with Castiel killing his little brother.

Castiel pushed forward trying to give him just one punch but was frozen and looked shocked at his arm, Sam had stopped it. How? Sam might be a witch now but when even plenty of gods could not come near him and yet Sam…

Okay, that was it, he was not going to deal with this, and though he cared about him, both as his friend and as his mate’s brother but he would not deal with this. He sent his grace out, just enough to knock a human out, he was right as the amount did not knock Sam out but did knock him off his feet and gave Castiel enough to leave.

He headed back to his nest, if Sam could do that by himself without the help of runes or potions than what would he do when he had time to do so? He had to put protections on his nest and go and get Dean.

A small part of him whispered its worry, the fact that he didn’t even know which Dean he was talking about.

\- - - - -

It took a while to get back to the bunker, Castiel wanted to take Sam and Dean back to the bunker but he needed to save his grace in case the other version of himself or Dean came. “What do you think Sam is?”

“Dean, I’m right here,” Sam questioned and had to stop himself from reaching over to grab Dean’s hand or wrist to assure not only Dean but mostly himself that Dean was back.

“No, not you Sammy, I mean like the other version of you, like scar face and eyeless. There is me and Cas but what about you?”

“It is possible that their Sam doesn’t have the ability to travel through different universes.” Castiel pointed out and that made sense, while Castiel could, even as an angel could travel through different universe; it would be difficult but not impossible. As a god, or godstiel as Dean had once called him, and as a knight of hell, though Dean had never gotten to really discover his powers fully but the other Dean who was not only a knight but a king of hell, he could easily jump through the universes.

When they got in the trio entered the bunker and froze hearing the music. Led Zeppelin. “Guys, did you leave the radio on?” Dean questioned but he didn’t really need to, he knew that it wasn’t the case considering how they both froze. Looking at each other they nodded, moving as one to sneak up on the foreign sounds. Underneath the cords and lyrics, they could hear some banging and movement in the kitchen.

When they glanced in, they saw Dean’s back, it was obvious who he was but how? He was a demon, knight of hell, king of hell, it did not matter he was still a demon. So how had he gotten in. The man was leaning over something before straightening and turning around to grin. “Ah there you are. Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready, well I guess it’s not really breakfast time,” he laughed at that and the three looked between each other, it was Dean who managed to speak to his alternate.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hell?” The man questioned, turning around to plate up some omelets, but omelets that they had never seen before. It was white and instead of being folded in half was more rolled like a cigar. There was also a plate that was piled high with waffles and a medium bowl that they could see some fruit peeking above the rim. “Maybe I should head over to hell, check out my kingdom.”

“This is not your universe.” Sam stepped up beside his older brother and the demon just gave him a smirk.

“I’m well aware of that Sammy, but I still want to check it out, at least for a little while.” He shrugged, “I’m going to be heading out soon, I didn’t get back my necklace yet, but I wanted to make a meal first.”

“So, you came to our bunker and just helped yourself?” Dean glared and the demon version of him just started laughing.

“Well more I wanted to cook for my little brother again.” He had a strangely gentle smile on his face for only a few moments before it switched to a more normal cocky smile. “I don’t need to eat, but I know that at least one of you will think I poisoned it if I don’t eat something though.” Castiel looked at the food that is offered up, looking at the offered food. He looked at the omelets that were white because there was no yolks in the eggs and were filled with a mixture of cheese, mushrooms and herbs, more so parsley, pepper, and chives. The fruit was sprinkled with a little bit of sugar and the waffles were made up of whipped egg whites and the molecules held a lot of air. No poison.

“The food is not poisoned.” 

The three looked at him and the demon smiled. “I have forgotten how you could be. Come sit.” Dean frowned as the being served up food for the trio. He took his seat near to Castiel and Dean glared at him.

“For someone who is not in love with his best friend, you are very easily jealous.” He laughed and Dean was getting flustered, but he hid it behind anger.

“What the hell are you talking about? If you want to be all over Cas why not your own Cas? Take him with you back to your own damn dimension while you’re at it.” Dean growled out and the other Dean just smirked, “seriously you black eyed bastard, what are you on about?”

“Well Castiel is a hottie but I found out he’d run around on me; we did get married.”

“Married?” The demon king glanced over to Castiel and smiled offering up his left hand where there was a ring of pale skin.

“Yep, I woke up after everything with no eyes, no ring and my necklace missing.” Dean explained and was cut off.

“Eyes?” The younger Winchester questioned at the same time the older one questioned as well.

“Necklace?” He questioned but then he thought, and he thought that he might know exactly what the demon was talking about. The demon king smirked and took off his glasses, Sam gasped looking into the empty eye sockets. It was hard to see, Castiel seeing any Dean hurt was hard for him and it was the same for Sam but for Dean he just sighed to see him. 

“And that necklace that is around your neck, my Castiel took mine.”

“Is there a reason that you called him your ex?” Castiel asked and looked worriedly and the king smirked and leaned on his hand, adopting a flirtatious manner.

“Well I woke up all alone, my husband gone and my ring missing. When I finally get a whiff of him it turns out that he is dimension hopping looking for a new Dean.” He chuckled and leaned forward, running his fingers along the back of Castiel’s neck, “so I’m in the market for a new hubby~”

“Hands off son of a bitch!” Dean growled out but instead of going on the offensive like his alternate version, the other Dean just smiled.

“Heh, okay you got dibs,” he chuckled and went back to his eating but still would do a few bit of flirting to Castiel. It wasn’t even half an hour later that Dean got up and left, Castiel watched him frowning and jumped as he felt something near his ear.

“Go to him,” he looked over to see the alternate universe’s version of Dean who smiled, “go on. But loyalty man, don’t bother if you can’t be loyal.” Castiel didn’t like how he said that but considering what he must be dealing with considering that version of Dean and the other version of himself were married and all of this…he supposed he couldn’t blame him.

\- - - - -

Castiel walked through the halls of the bunker and saw Dean cleaning one of his weapons and he called to him. “Dean,” it took a moment for Dean, he was hard-wired to finish up whatever cleaning he was doing. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Castiel frowned and moved to sit beside Dean and looked over to Dean.

“How are you about all of this?”

“All of what?” Dean knew what he was saying but hoped that would be enough for Castiel to know that he didn’t want to talk about it. He knew, but that wasn’t going to keep him from making Dean talk about it.

“About the other universe’s versions of ourselves, being together.” Dean looked at him before looking back over to the gun he had been cleaning that he was now just fiddling with.

“What’s to think?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?” Dean spoke, once again, without thinking and he inwardly groaned before glancing at Castiel from under his lashes to see Castiel without making it obvious he was looking at him. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all Dean.” Castiel said and remembering what the other version of Dean had said he reached forward to grab Dean’s hand. Dean opened his mouth to question but when he looked up into Castiel eyes they were once again pulled into each other’s eyes and were pulled into the other’s eyes. Castiel happily dived into Dean’s green eyes, he always loved looking into Dean’s eyes, it was where his soul was most vital, and he could see not only it but the secrets it hid. It was almost like when he cradled it in his grace.

Dean normally would have said something but even though his brother was in the bunker and there was a demon-him as a demon-but he did not. There was some kind of confidence in Castiel’s eyes. Dean had seen it plenty of times and he thought that it would go further but it never happened.

This time he thought it would, Castiel slowly inched forward, pausing waiting for the slightest pull from him and Dean took a deep breath. Castiel paused at the gasp but before he could pull away and apologize, Dean started to get closer to Castiel himself, he smiled and seeing such warmth in those green eyes, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	10. Gabriel

Castiel paced rubbing his upper arms and pulling his necklace closer to himself, twisting his own wedding ring around his finger. How had this happened? How could he have missed his Dean, in his universe? Of course, he had not looked, but why would he? The fact remained that anyone he killed should cease to exist. So how?

How had Dean survived, even if he was so fundamentally changed? And was he even happy he survived?

No-how could he even think that?! Dean was his beloved one, the one who he had fallen in love with. He had fallen, rebelling against heaven all for Dean Winchester. But was this even his Dean? Sure he claimed to be his husband-he refuses to think of him as an ex-husband-had the indent of a wedding ring worn for a long time, the few times Dean took off his ring always mentioned how it left an indent in his skin and how excited he was as he noticed the tan line of his wedding ring. That Dean, the king of hell, had it to, but how could he have done that?

He had rejected Castiel, in no uncertain terms he had revoked their relationship, called him his ex. That should have killed Castiel, not even being on an equal power to a god could protect him from that, so how?

It was times like this that he missed his brothers, once upon a time he could remember when Michael was an older brother in a similar way to Dean. He loved and cared for every angel and they were a family. Michael was as much an older brother to humans as he was to the angels, that had been before Lucifer had rebelled. Michael had never been the same after that.

Castiel knew if the Michael that he had known as a fledging would have been in the situation now he would have realized that Castiel had fallen in love with Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, and would have given his blessings, not tried to use Dean’s love to manipulate him into saying ‘yes’ or tried to chemically torture Castiel. The Michael he had known and loved when he was a loving-even if distracted from being busy-older brother he would have beaten Naomi into a bloody pulp for what she was doing. But it wasn’t Michael that he went to for advice, it once was Gabriel, but he was pretty sure that Gabriel was dead same as his universe. He would have been able to feel them.

He paused then…Gabriel. He could go into the Empty to get Gabriel.

\- - - - -

Gabriel groaned crying silently, he couldn’t do anything and couldn’t move. He would be awake fully in a few moments and then the Empty would be on him again, making him sleep once again. All he could think about this time was where his lover was? Did he even believe he was really dead, or as close as an angel could ever get as they actually knew they were dead and were just sleeping. They weren’t continuing as they were tortured in hell, running forever being stripped down to their base level in purgatory, or forever repeating their favorite parts of their lives. Instead they just slept. Most angels, after a near eternity of service, were happy to finally rest and just dream in either good dreams where they get everything they want or slept a dreamless sleep and just relaxing.

How long had it been? Was his lover still alive? Did he think he abandon him? Gabriel could only hope that if he didn’t show up, he’d know he was dead.

He jolted as some bright blue, almost white, coming to him. There was a scream, that might have been the Empty, and there were gasps of several angels waking from their eternal sleep, some having slept for thousands of years and this was the first time they were awakened.

Gabriel felt a jolt and then he was standing in a modern room and Castiel standing in front of him, but he looked…different. “Ca-Cassie? What’s happened to you?” Sure, he could see the scars decorating Castiel’s face, which made no sense because he could heal himself, even an angel blade would probably not leave a scar, although it hadn’t ever been tested as far as Gabriel knew. So how had Castiel gotten scars? And even more than that was the sight of his grace, it didn’t even look like angelic grace anymore.

“So, in this universe you are close to.” Castiel was glad, he didn’t know who he could go to if he didn’t want to help him.

“Wait, you’re not-“

“Of this universe, no. But I needed your advice.”

“Wait, wait, wait, what’s going on? What-what happened to the Winchester brothers?” Castiel couldn’t help but smile, to have his name entwined with the name Winchester was something as good, and Gabriel seemed shocked. Sam was his best friend, his brother, and Dean is his everything, so he was the Winchester’s angel, even if he was not an angel anymore.

“They are fine. But it is the Dean from my world that I worry about.” Castiel sighed and focusing summoned a pair of mugs filled with tea and macaroons. “I’ve grown used to eating and drinking,” though Castiel never had to and as an angel he could taste nothing but molecules but was used to playing human with his Dean. Gabriel for his part did not question him and so Castiel started to explain as much as he could. “I’m from another universe, Dean and I fell in love and even married; but there was a…an accident and he…” Castiel couldn’t bring himself to finish, instead awkwardly swallowing before shaking his head, grateful that Gabriel did not push. “He should have been dead, beyond dead, his soul gone and disappeared,” Gabriel let out the slightest gasp, the air he did not need leaving his lungs and his mouth going dry, he knew there was only two possible options: either something with a power level equal to Castiel-a god-killed Dean or, the worst thing to think, Castiel himself killed Dean. If they were married that meant that the elder Winchester was his mate, and to lose a mate…

“Is that…is that why you are in this universe?”

“Yes. To find my Dean once again. I went through so many, but none were right, this was the only one I found that it was the same Dean.” Gabriel barely held his tongue, he wanted to yell at him, bring down the holy rage that he once held. A mate cannot ever be replaced, it is complete and utter love, even if they found a universe that was the exact same in every way except they were still alive it would not be enough, would not be their mate. But he held back, both because he had a fear of being thrown back into the Empty before he had a chance to find his own mate again and holding back because he was sure he was hurting enough as it was. “But another Dean from another universe came.”

“Oh…well that isn’t something really bad huh? You were dimension hopping to find a replacement Dean so what’s wrong with a Dean doing the same, maybe looking for a Cassie?”

“That’s not the problem Gabriel, he claimed to be my mate.” Castiel sighed, “there were things that made me think he might have been, the line on his finger, the melted eyes…” Castiel sighed his hands grabbing his necklace. “But he rejected me, he referred to me as his ex-husband and I…didn’t die.”

“You didn’t feel anything?” Gabriel questioned and shook his head, “wait, how was Dean moving through the dimensions?”

“He…he’s a king of hell.” Castiel sighed, “I felt pain, just as much as when I held his lifeless body in my arms, but I appear fine.” He then looked away from Gabriel and out the window, “but how could he be my Dean and it not kill me?”

“Oh.” Gabriel quieted before laughing and Castiel turned his eyes glowing white as he glared at Gabriel but before he could say something Gabriel flew across the large spacious kitchen and was holding his hands up. “Wait, Cassie! I can explain!” He assured and Castiel paused but his eyes were still glowing bright white and anger, “he didn’t mean it!”

“Wh-what?” Castiel was so shocked that his eyes flickered before the unearthly white of his eyes receded revealing his blue eyes once again.

“Dean didn’t mean it. It’s not enough to just say the words, you have to mean them.” Gabriel sighed and moistened his lips, “you remember Mael?”

“Mael?” Castiel remembered, it was one of his siblings, she had been one of the few who took his side, she never really fought, she was a muse not a seraph, but she agreed. “What about her?”

“Well we never talked about it but her mate rejected her,” Castiel froze at that, a mate rejection was not something that was talked of lightly, the only thing that could be more was death-eternal sleep in the Empty-and it was debated which was worse. Was Mael not with Jahzara, he had never really gotten to know her but could not imagine not seeing the princess draped along her shoulder or around her neck, and he would have lost a potential alley, when he had to go against Raphael he needed everyone he could get.

“Mael died?” Castiel never thought about it, but knew that some things would be different, “in my universe Mael is alive and Jahzara is with her.”

“Yeah she is alive here to, or she was before I died,” Gabriel assured, “but Jahzara did reject her at first, the reason that she survived was because Jahzara didn’t mean it. She felt like she had to but didn’t want to.” Castiel blinked for a moment and Gabriel groaned, “do you not get it? Jahzara rejected her but didn’t mean it, and it didn’t kill her. It hurt but wasn’t life-threatening.”

“So you’re saying that-“

“Dean, your mate Dean, apparently a king of hell Dean, might not have meant it.” He then frowned and sighed, “of course you’ve also gotten an obvious power boost, so that may have effected it but still it should leave you in horrendous pain, not just emotional but also physical.” Gabriel shuddered a bit, it was extremely rare, only one angel had ever succumbed to it before Gabriel had left but he knew before even then what would happen and it wasn’t pretty, “you’d be on the ground in pain wh-“ Gabriel froze when he felt the feather light stroke along his mind. “Did…did you just read my mind?”

“Yes, I see now,” Castiel hummed and looked at Gabriel with a newly critical eye, “he is alive.” Gabriel gave a shudder, he knew who he was talking about, “don’t lose him. Go.” Castiel promised and smirked, “but now I have to find my mate.”

And like that Gabriel was standing alone.

\- - - - -

Castiel showed back up to the warehouse that Dean had taken this universe’s Dean to. He didn’t know why he had thought that he would still be there. He probably just picked somewhere close by that was abandoned.

How was he going to interact with Dean? How was he going to make him see how much he needed and loved him? This wasn’t like before when he made Dean mad, this wasn’t Castiel doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, or a simple lover’s tiff that could be solved with a few kisses and a sweet word or two.

This was betrayal, from Dean’s point of view, and though Castiel never meant to do that, it seemed to him that was how Dean viewed it. And he could understand, even if it were from love that pushed him to do it.

Castiel felt a deep fear when he wondered what would happen if Dean didn’t understand and didn’t forgive him? Knowing now that he had his mate again, he might lose him again. He refused to allow himself to though, he was going to make sure that he never lost him again.

He just had to find him…

\- - - - -

Sam was getting a bit worried about Dean, him being kidnapped twice he didn’t want it to happen three times. He had spent more time his brother being missing than he had known where he was in the past few weeks. So, after a while he followed where Dean and Castiel had been and froze to see Dean in Castiel’s arms and they were kissing.

Sam gasped and Dean ripped from Castiel’s lips and looked at Sam shocked. What scared him more was just how scared Dean was looked at Sam, like he was actually afraid of Sam. Sam rarely saw Dean legitimately afraid, he had seen Dean take on gods, demons, kings of hell, the entirety of heaven and Satan himself and didn’t even look scared. He did now.

“Dean?”

“Sa…Sammy I was just…uh…” Dean trialed off and then it hit Sam, he had seen that himself when his college roommate for freshman year was caught by Sam with his boyfriend.

“Dean, you don’t think I’d ever look down on you for this?” Sam could tell by his face paling that he did indeed think that. “The only thing that would get me mad is that it took you guys so many years to get on with it.” Sam laughed as Dean seemed to sag against Castiel, “I was close to just throwing you two into a closet or something till you got around to it.” He laughed and smiled before frowning, “I’m sorry you ever thought that you couldn’t come out and tell me you like guys.”

“I think that Dean is willing to look beyond my vessel to-“

“Yeah Cas, totally, and Dean didn’t blatantly check out a guy’s ass several times over the years.” Sam laughed a bit harder, “if I knew you were this way, I’d have mentioned that nothing could ever make me view you any differently; you’re still my big brother.” Dean looked a bit overcome with emotion, Castiel was about to question what was wrong before Dean was out of his arms and pulling Sam into a hug.

Castiel smiled a bit, he knew that family meant the world to Dean and his little brother the most. Considering that he was kind of surprised how rare affection was between them, they had their banter but not hugging or anything other than a slap at the back. He and Dean hugged more than he had seen Sam and Dean hug.

“I’m sorry Dean, I never wanted to force you out if you weren’t ready, but I never view you as less, definitely not for that. I love you man.”

“I love you to,” it was even more rare but instead of making him feel possessive-angels are naturally possessive over their mates-it only made him happy. Sam glanced from Dean’s shoulder and chuckling held his hand out, Castiel hesitating took the offered hand and Sam pulled them into their brotherly embrace. He patted Dean’s back and Castiel’s as well before moving away from the still embracing lovers.

He may have lost his own true love, and others who he loved even if nothing compared to it he was happy to see his brother find a love like that. He could only hope it lasted longer than the little bit of time he had.

\- - - - -

Sam kept walking tracking down the abomination that took away his brother, he was proving as hard to keep track of even when he knew exactly what universe he was in. Sam had worked hard to put up wards all over this reality. If Castiel attempted to flee this dimension he would know right away as well as it would put a tracker so that he could find him any dimension he went to, this one being the first time that he had not been gone by the time Sam got to a universe.

“Sam!” Sam turned and focused, reaching his magic out and froze as he felt the familiar grace that he hadn’t known for so long. “Oh Samshine, what’s happened to you?” Gabriel gasped seeing the metal covering his eyes and that something had happened, had hardened his Sam.

“Who are you?” Sam questioned before gasping as he felt the warmth against his magic. “Gabriel?” It had been a long time since he had seen him, always chasing the monster down he never really stopped to find Gabriel, he didn’t want some poor excuses for him. But still now…

“Oh, Sammy what happened to you?” Gabriel reached for him and touched his face and despite himself he melted a bit, putting his hand over Gabriel’s.

“Oh darling, if only you were my love.” Gabriel pulled away as if he had been slapped but then his lips were on the archangel’s. That had Gabriel ripping from Sam once again.

“You’re not my moose!” Sam didn’t fight back as the angel got ready to fight and he gave a slight chuckle instead, the most human thing he had done since he lost his brother.

“I am Sam Winchester. Just not the one from this universe, I’m glad in this universe we get to be together.” He hummed and paused as the man gasped and gripped his shoulders.

“Sam how did you…where are you…” Sam sighed, as much as he wanted to pretend this wasn’t his Gabriel, even so he couldn’t bring himself to do anything to the candy obsessed man and moved his hands in front of him.

“Live your life, darling, enjoy your time with the Sam of this universe.” He then disappeared and for the first time in more years than he knew, having lost track long ago, he ran away.

He found that despite he no longer had eyes, they could still produce tears. He would have figured that his tear ducts were cauterized. Huh. Weird.

\- - - - -

Gabriel was left standing still as he watched the witch leave, how long had he been asleep? Groaning he shook, he had to find Sam, find his Sam. Searching out for him he could almost think that he wasn’t able to find Sam.

If it wasn’t for their bond, he wouldn’t find him, but he felt it, felt their bond.

Hold on Sam, I’m coming for you.

\- - - - -

Sam felt a shiver go down his body, it wasn’t a normal shudder, it went through his entire body, along his torso, down his legs and even all the way down his arms and left his skin prickling. He didn’t feel anything bad, it felt protective and he wondered about it.

He worried but he wouldn’t bring it up, Castiel was currently sitting in Dean’s lap and while it was shocking, he was glad for the change. Next time they went on a hunt, when they were sure the other Castiel was gone, he’d have to make sure that he got a separate room from them.

His thoughts were stopped at the banging of the door and he froze, he slowly walked forward being very careful. He heard movement of Dean and he knew he had to go. The only ones he could think it would be either the other version of Castiel or the other version of Dean, either one would be after one or the other of them.

What he was not expecting to see was his dead lover.

“Gabriel?!”

“Hey Sammy, it’s you, yeah? Really you?” Gabriel asked and Sam froze and then glared, how dare he? How dare he let Sam mourn him and then show up years later and question him?!

“How could you say that Gabe? What have you been doing these years?! Why suddenly show up?!” He demanded and Gabriel’s face crumpled which immediately took the wind out of Sam’s sails.

“Years? It’s been years?” Sam knew he could be lying but the way he was saying it made him think it was all truthful. “I’m so sorry Sam, how…how long has it been?”

“What’s happened to you?”

“I was in the Empty, I’ve been in there ever since Lucifer.” Gabriel reached out and hesitated before putting his hand on Sam’s cheek, cupping his face. Despite how much of a trickster Gabriel was a sensitive man under it. He had fallen for and mated with the younger Winchester and had joined the fight against his brothers despite running for millennia. That alone showed his dedication to Sam.

“H-How’d you get out?” Sam’s long arms wrapped around him and Gabriel gratefully melted into the embrace. “Never mind, I don’t care. I’ve got you back and that’s all I care about.” Before Gabriel could say anything, he was pulled in and the bunker door was slammed shut and the deadbolt was pulled, and Gabriel was pressed against the door. “S-“ he was cut off as Sam kissed him.

“Hey Sammy, what was at the-holy shit!” Dean jumped and Sam turned from Gabriel and he looked a bit closer, “midget?!”

“Gabriel? How are you? We all thought you were dead. Again, I suppose.” Castiel then turned to Dean and sighed, “Dean, Gabriel’s vessel is five feet and eight inches, he is only one inch less than the average of men in America.”

Dean blinked and looked at Castiel before getting a gentle look in his eyes and a soft smile. It took a moment for him to remember what was going on. “Wait, Sam were you just kissing him?!”

“Seriously Dean? You were just kissing Cas and had him in your lap!”

“Wait, they finally got to it?! Get it Cassie!” Gabriel cheered and Dean began blushing which had him falling back on anger to bring attention away from it.

“Sam you know I’m not like that, don’t forget I’m the one who beats up the homophobes.”

“And gets us kicked out of the bar.”

“Whatever, it’s not that your kissing a guy, it’s that your kissing him.” Dean groaned and Gabriel pouted.

“Oh Dean-O don’t you like me? We are to be brothers-in-law.” Gabriel chuckled while Dean and Sam looked at him shocked, that Gabriel would share this information that he wanted to hide to keep Sam safe.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, you and Cassie might have not gone through it all but you two are mated as of now that you finally are accepting it and kissing.” He grinned and chuckled, “you are so in love with Cassie.” Gabriel then got serious and spoke up, “but I have to tell you some things, there is a…from another universe is-“

“The other Cas, we know.” Dean cut him off and he gasped, though he shouldn’t really be surprised, somehow the Winchester brothers always managed to shock and surprise him.

“Right, of course you do.” Gabriel chuckled and smiled a bit, “well little brother pulled me to ask me for advice.”

“Advice? For what?” Castiel asked and Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“Well it seems that no matter what universe you are in, you and Dean-O can’t just be straightforward.” Gabriel pulled Sam into his side and Dean was shocked that Sam allowed himself to be pulled into the trickster archangel’s side. He would have to talk to him about this sometime. “He and the Dean from his universe are mated but it sounds like Dean rejected him.”

“I heard that to, but he’s mated?” Castiel questioned and looked shocked and a mixture of scared and ill, it was more emotion than Sam was used to normally see. He did seem softer and more open since having Dean back. “What he said…”

“Yeah, apparently it wasn’t pretty.” Gabriel agreed and though he never really went into detail he knew whatever it was couldn’t be good.

“How could he say those things be said and not kill his mate?” Castiel asked and Gabriel gave a sad smile.

“Well, the only thing I can think is that it either wasn’t the Dean that he mated with or he didn’t really mean it.”

“Which do you think it is?” Sam asked and Dean groaned as they all looked at him.

“Why are you all looking at me?”

“Well, he might be from another universe, but he is you. So, what would you do, Dean-O?”

“Well,” Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess I’d have not made that up? What’s the point?” Dean shrugged, “I guess I’d have a problem; you know if Cas runs around looking for a replacement for me.”

“Never,” Castiel promised almost before Dean could stop speaking. He took one of Dean’s hands in his and wrapped his hand around the nape of his neck, stroking his thumb through the honey brown hair of Dean’s short hair.

“Huh, I always thought I was waiting for this to finally happen, but its kind of…I took care of Cassie as a fledgling.” Gabriel chuckled, “oh don’t give me that look Dean, watch.” Reaching up he grabbed Sam’s collar and pulled him down to give him a smacking kiss.

\- - - - -

Castiel knew that Dean had to be somewhere, and when he finally sensed him, he was at a grocery store. He was afraid what that would mean, it was easily possible that Dean was doing something horrible, he remembered how Dean was when he became a demon before. They had been able to save him from the Mark of Cain, but he worried if this time he could. Could he trust to tell Sam what had happened?

What he wasn’t expecting entering the grocery store was to see Dean picking between two different pints of blueberries. He started to walk forward but paused as the other version of himself walked around the corner of the frigeration unit holding a hand basket that he could tell held flour or sugar, and a carton of butter.

Castiel held back, he knew this wasn’t his Dean, but it was the Dean of this world. He listened in and hid behind another aisle. “Dean I’ve gotten the butter.”

“You did? Perfect babe, I’m just picking some blueberries and then we can go. Where’s Sammy?” Dean put one pint down and picked up another one. He leaned over to kiss Castiel’s temple.

“Our brother’s picking up fuel.” Castiel said and the angel turned god’s brows furrowed wondering what his alternate could possibly mean by that. He was answered before either could say more as a cart being pushed by Sam filled with different candy bars and other candy and beside him was Gabriel. He was confused about that, sure they had been close once upon a time, maybe the two of them in this universe were closer?

His eyes widened and flashed white, for the first time in a long time because of shock instead of a negative emotion, as Sam leaned down to plant a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. How? When? He had never thought that, and sure the possibility that this was something that only happened in this universe, or it could have happened several different universes just not his home universe. But that didn’t ring true.

Castiel sighed and hated himself for how much it hurt. Hurt to see this universe’s Dean with the other version of himself. Sure, he was carving several insults into the walls, but he knew that he was starting to warm up to him. He would not admit it but he didn’t pull away from him, didn’t make a big deal of taking his meals with him, and even sometimes he seemed to forget that he wasn’t supposed to like him and they had some warm moments, especially when they had worked together to make a sweet potato pie.

It felt almost like he was losing Dean all over again. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to slip away from the place. He couldn’t leave this universe; his mate still was there. He couldn’t explain how he was sure, but he was positive he’d know if Dean left.

Sam arrived just a few moments after Castiel had left, growling as he could still feel the monster’s grace-power mix. He must have left just now, and Sam was about to follow when he heard the voice again.

“There’s something going on here.” That was Gabriel’s voice. He took a deep breath to ignore it and was about to leave when he heard it then.

“What’s going on Gabe?” That voice…it was Dean’s voice. He took a shuddering breath when he heard the gasp and looked up even if he wasn’t able to see and had no eyes. “You’re…you’re…Sammy?” Sam gritted his teeth, he admitted it was so nice to hear his brother’s voice, but he wasn’t the delusional asshole angel, this was not his brother. He might look like him, sound like him, and if he believed what the angel wanted, would be extremely similar this wasn’t his brother.

“Keep safe.” Sam said simply before disappearing, following where Castiel could possibly be. He wouldn’t think, he wouldn’t imagine.

He wouldn’t think of his own brother dead in his own dimension, probably nothing but a skeleton now, his soul gone and not existing.

He wouldn’t think of Gabriel, his lover who was in the Empty.

Wouldn’t think of his once best friend who was now his enemy.

Wouldn’t think of any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wonder if any of you saw the return of Gabriel and Sabriel on here.


	11. Happily Ever After

Sam groaned, digging his hands into his hair, knotting his long fingers into the wavy strands. His hat was knocked off and he walked back and forth the small cottage that he had claimed. He might be blind, but he could see better than he had when he had his eyes. And Gabriel…his Gabriel.

No. Not his.

That Gabriel was not his Gabriel, not who he fell in love with, just like that Dean was not his brother and that Sam was not him. Maybe given different circumstances he would be but that wasn’t him. This just made his determination stronger, he had to destroy not only the bastard angel from his own universe but every Castiel ever.

At a supermarket picking up-if he knew Dean, any Dean-ingredients for a pie, probably blueberry which was one of his brother’s favorites, and that was the Gabriel he had seen and had kissed. It was only a moment, but it was like having his Gabriel again.

But that didn’t matter. He had a mission to do, he would not be distracted. The one thing that was whispering in the back of his mind of if this universe could have him and Gabriel together, could that Castiel be a good man? It was his fault that his Gabriel was dead.

Panting out he gripped his mask pulling it off and allowing himself to breathe, it wasn’t as if the mask over his eyes impended his breathing, but he enjoyed feeling the wind on his entire face. He had to stop worrying about this universe’s version of them, he had to find the one who killed his brother.

\- - - - -

Dean grinned as he entered the bunker with his best friend Castiel, who was now newly promoted from best friend to lover. He was still kind of shock to see Gabriel, he was for the longest time to only be an alley but to be considered someone who would be a friend, part of their family, and his brother’s lover was shocking. But it wasn’t like the bunker was tight on space, as long as he kept from pranking Dean, he was good. He was not going to prank him for a while at least, he knew how much Sam adored Dean and after finding out about what happened being Castiel killing Dean it didn’t take Gabriel a lot to figure out that was what took the alternate version of Sam to be such a being of hatred and revenge.

Gabriel was very similar to Dean in both were much smarter than others gave them credit for. Once Dean was more comfortable with him, he would start the pranking.

“Come on baby, we’ve got a pie to make.” Dean grinned happily and tugged Castiel by the hand to the kitchen, their free hands are holding the bags. Gabriel chuckled seeing the dopy happy look, as much as he was possible to show, though to Sam he looked just relaxed, calmer than he had ever seen him. Both the younger hunter and archangel knew that Castiel would be willing to do whatever Dean wished. Sam had to laugh, since they became official Dean had given up the pet name of buddy and bud and traded it into baby, babe, and sweetheart.

“How do you feel about some bad over philosophical movies and some of this diabetic coma waiting to happen?” Sam offered with a smirk and Gabriel chuckled.

“I prefer something funny but my Samoose and candy?! Sign me up!” Gabriel chuckled and before Sam could offer up a comedy Gabriel was already dragging him away to the den.

“So, what will we be making Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean put down the bag and started to paw through the old used tin that once upon a time held coffee that Dean wrote the recipes for his beloved pies and put in there.

“Pie.”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel gave an indulgent smile, “but there are many different pies.”

“Oh yeah, blueberry.” Dean turned from what he was doing to flash Castiel a grin, “we’ll find your favorite yet.” Dean was adamant that everyone had a favorite pie, but you couldn’t say until you’ve tried them all. Dean’s favorite was apple and cherry as a close second were his favorites, so far Castiel didn’t mind cherry, and he enjoyed the apple that Dean had made, but maybe it was the way Dean kissed the honeyed sticky-sweet filling from his lips. When on its own he liked the mixed berry best so far.

Dean gathered up the stuff they didn’t need to get more of, the cornstarch, salt, milk, and sugar. “Ready?” At Castiel’s nod he gathered two bowls, “can you mix the flour, sugar and butter, sweetheart?” Castiel knew exactly what Dean meant, he loved to go for short crust pastry for most of his pies.

\- - - - -

Sam chuckled as he watched Gabriel finish another box of candy. “Why do you like candy so much?” Sam asked but had Gabriel just rolling his eyes and snuggling his face into Sam’s neck.

“Don’t you remember I l-“

“Like how it tastes, yes, I get it, but I thought you liked baked goods better?” Sam asked, he seemed more into the couch, Gabriel cuddling into his side.

“I like cake better than pies, and I’m pretty sure Dean-o would consider that sacrilegious.” Gabriel chuckled, “I don’t feel like getting shot,” getting shot wouldn’t kill him, wouldn’t even hurt him really, not badly at least. Sam however didn’t find this funny.

“Dean won’t do anything to you. I won’t let him,” Sam promised, and Gabriel chuckled a bit and battered his forehead softly against Sam’s jaw.

“I know he won’t, I’m kidding lollipop, I know he wouldn’t, but he’s more a pie guy and I’m a cake man.” He then pulled away from Sam a bit so he could look him up and down and licked his lips, “speaking of which you look like a tall piece of coconut cake~”

“Coconut?” Sam laughed and Gabriel nodded and tapped Sam’s nose.

“Yep, Samshine do you forget I know you rub coconut oil into your skin every night and into your hair twice a week?”

“Hey, skincare is important.”

“And so are your luscious locks,” Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and he only answered by rolling his eyes. “You still use that Island Paradise smelling shampoo?” He leaned over to nuzzle his face into Sam's neck before he could answer, “yep, you do!”

“Yeah man, pretend that my hair isn’t what you love most about me.”

“No.” Gabriel turned serious now, “I love you Samshine, who you are. This heart and soul are who I love. Even if you are sexy~” Gabriel added teasingly climbing into Sam’s lap, the movie and candy forgotten. “I’m so glad we have another chance.”

“Yeah, me to Gabe, I’m not ever letting you go again.” Gabriel gave a happy shudder as Sam’s hands rubbed his back.

“Good, I don’t ever want to be away from you.” Gabriel gave a hum from the kisses that Sam was trailing down his neck, “especially after seeing what you could be.”

“What I could be?” Sam asked curiously, he didn’t like the way that it was said but he was more confused than anything else.

“Yeah, the alternate version of you.”

“The what?!” Sam screamed shocked.

\- - - - -

Dean showed up to the bunker once again and pursed his lips a bit, it was Castiel who saw the demon king first. “You again?” He questioned, despite being so different then the man he loved, this was still Dean. Even when he was under the Mark of Cain and so hurtful, his eyes hard and lifeless he still loved him. As a demon he loved him.

“You again?” Dean asked the demon version of himself and glared at him, but the demon didn’t seem to be in a teasing mood like he was before, being much more serious.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked and looked at Castiel, cataloging every part of the angel, barely sparing a glance at the other version of himself before he again looked to Castiel. “Sammy? Is he okay?” The demon asked once seeing the two in front of him were fine and seemed to have no injuries.

“What? Why?” Dean asked and the demon pursed his lips.

“I was looking around and sensed that there were some familiar power sources near you guys.” Castiel smiled softly, that was a kind of protectiveness that he would expect form his Dean. This demon version of himself seemed to hold his humanity.

“You must mean Gabriel.” Both Deans looked at him shocked, Dean gasping and the demon smirked.

“Gabe?” He then let out a chuckle, “ooh, he is probably fucking Sammy’s brains out.” Dean made a face at that.

“Dude that’s my brother,” Dean grossed, and the demon laughed a deep belly laugh.

“Did you forget that he’s my brother to?” He shook his head, “but no it wasn’t Gabriel…just keep an eye out.”

“Why do you care so much? What’s the catch?” Castiel asked and the demon looked at him for a few moments and frowned before shrugging.

“Hey dude, angels aren’t all good-hell besides you most are dicks with wings.” The demon then hummed tapping his chin with a single finger, “than again thinking about my ex-husband, maybe you are a dick to.” He then gave a happy shudder and moved his hips a bit, “but you have a good dick, so that’s okay.” He chuckled as the two looked at him and he gave a wink, “so you don’t think that demons can be good?” He shrugged, “whatever, just be on the lookout.”

“…Thanks.” Dean finally said and the demon laughed.

“Don’t invite me to have some pie and coffee man.” The demon teased and Dean rolled his eyes at his alter.

“It’s just blueberry man,” Dean snarked but that just seemed to confuse the king of hell.

“Blueberry is our favorite.” 

“Dean’s favorite is apple,” Castiel spoke up and the demon tilted his head a bit.

“Huh. Must be one of the things that are different between universes. Apple is good but not as much as blueberry.” He shrugged, “whatever, like I said keep an eye out. See ya babe,” Dean winked and was about to go before Castiel spoke up.

“Would you like a piece?”

“Cas!?” The hunter gasped and Castiel looked between the two Deans.

“He came here to warn us of a possible danger.” Castiel spoke simply and the demon chuckled.

“I don’t know man, if he’s this antsy about a cup of coffee and a piece of pie I don’t know, and if he’s like this he’d probably be unhappy about a threesome.”

“A what?!”

“Kidding, I’m kidding.” The demon chuckled a bit, “oh you are fun to fuck with.”

\- - - - -

Castiel didn’t know what to do, he had searched everywhere, not only along earth but also heaven and hell. Nowhere.

He had checked for any possible travels to different dimensions but there were none. Thankfully with his new powers he was able to enter both heaven and hell without having to worry about being caught in either.

He needed him, needed Dean, ever since losing him it had nearly broken him. Having the Dean of this world had helped him but now losing him he couldn’t handle not having Dean in his arms. He needed to hold him.

He looked up and saw that he was once again in front of the bunker, taking a deep breath he walked into the bunker, casting a glamour over himself to keep him invisible, or as he had been called before ‘going invisible girl’.

He entered and headed right to where he heard Dean’s voice, he just wanted to see him, see the man he loved, but he sounded angry and that had Castiel walking quicker to it. What he wasn’t expecting was seeing two Deans and his other version of himself. They were all sitting at a table, his husband a bit away from this universe’s version of them but still too close. In front of each of them was a piece of pie that from the look of the filling was blueberry. Dean’s favorite. There was a mug in front of each and while both Deans were drinking coffee his pathetic weaker self had tea. Who was he? Who was he to sit surrounded by such love? Who is he to have everything he wanted and needed?

His husband licked his lips looking the angel up and down, and the turned god was not the only one who noticed, the hunter did as well, gritting his teeth with a snarl he gripped the tie, pulling Castiel into a messy kiss.

Despite everything the god gritted his teeth as he struggled to breathe. He had been everything, offered everything, to Dean. Why would he choose a weak angel over him? He was so stuck in seeing Dean kissing someone else that he did not notice the demon standing up and stalking towards him.

“Don’t you even think about it, you fucker.” The god jumped turning to see the hell king.

“Dean!” He whispered staring at Dean who grabbed him by his tie, Castiel could feel himself flushing slightly, memories of Dean gripping his tie to pull him into a kiss dancing through his head. But no, his mate did not do that, instead he felt the pull as Dean moved them to another place.

“Dean...” Castiel whispered but instead of falling into his arms, like it seemed Dean would do, he pulled away from him.

“Listen here you son of a bitch, you’re not going to fuck it up for them.” He then crossed his arms with a scowl on his handsome face. It is thanks to Castiel’s new powers that he could see past the demonic face to see Dean’s soul, twisted but still the one that he knew and loved. “Just give me back my necklace.”

“You don’t mean that.” Dean looked shocked for just a moment before glaring even more.

“Excuse me?” Dean takes a single step forward; he means it to be intimidating but Castiel has no fear. Dean still loves him; he knows he does. “That necklace was a gift from Sammy, I didn’t give it to you.”

“Not the necklace Dean,” Castiel smiled a bit, feeling sure now. It just took a bit of patience and Dean would be back in his arms, exactly where he belonged, “you still love me, I know you do, you are my love, my husband, my-“ Castiel was cut off by uproars laughter. Dean was laughing. Laughing so hard that he doubled over, laughing so hard that if he wasn’t a demon Castiel would worry about his breathing.

“Love you? Your husband?” He kept laughing and Castiel frowned, this was his Dean, he could tell he was the same Dean from his universe, and was the Dean he had fallen in love with, and that a demon was not possessing him or taking his form. So, what did he mean?

“You can’t fucking be serious, asshole.” Dean was suddenly dead serious, “you want to know what it was like for me?! You even bother to wonder?” Dean growled out and Castiel was suddenly hit with his selfishness, he had been so busy thinking about his own pain and shock of finding Dean alive again that he didn’t even think about what Dean was going through.

“I’m sorry De-“

“Sorry?” Dean mocked and chuckled, “I woke up in hell Cas, in hell and being tortured!” Dean shook his head, “tortured until I became…became this and your sorry,” Dean mocked but Castiel said nothing. He hadn’t thought of what happened, he assumed it was the whole Mark of Cain and his short tenure as a demon that made Dean a demon. How had it that his soul went to hell? Dean was heaven bound, he had done far more than plenty in heaven, there was nothing that would keep him from heaven, and that wasn’t even counted as he, being a mate to an angel, was going to heaven to be with him. Dean wasn’t done yet though.

“You want to know the worst part?” That wasn’t the worst part?! What part could be worst? Dean wasn’t one to love easy, Castiel had always known that, even before they had made it out of hell, there were no secrets on either of their parts when a soul was cradled in an angel’s grace. But once you had his love, and once he gave in and said the words… “The worst part was how I knew, I just knew that in a little bit more you would come here,” he laughed, this time he heard the bitter laugh for what it was. Hurt. “Just a little bit more you’d come bursting through the door,” he shook his head as if disappointed in his past self for being so naïve.

“Dean…” Castiel again tried to reach out to Dean but the only thing he got was a glare for his troubles, his eyes once again inky darkness.

“But that didn’t happen, did it baby?” Dean sneered the endearment, making what was once love now was hatred. Castiel took a deep breath once again remembering Gabriel’s words, this was hurt and pain and fear from Dean, even desperation, desperation to not be hurt again. He nearly crumpled with the remainder, he was the one who hurt Dean, but Dean needed him, and he wouldn’t fall apart and take advantage of Dean’s caretaker personality.

“You wanna know what did happen though?” He gave a laugh again but this one was full on mocking, “what did happen was pain. The most horrible pain I’ve ever known.” He sighed seeming to have calmed down at least a little bit. “Even the demons took some pity on me, told me what happened, that you broke our connection.”

That snapped through Castiel even more than when Dean had told him that he didn’t love him. “No!” Castiel insisted right away but Dean just glared at him.

“Don’t lie.” Dean reached out, grabbing the necklace that was sitting over Castiel’s loose tie and ripped it off of his neck. The ring clattered to the ground and Dean was gone along with his necklace. He left Castiel struck dumb staring at the space that once held his Dean.

\- - - - -

Dean shook as he finally stopped his flight. Not caring where he had landed as he looked at the necklace, holding it close to himself, as he pressed his lips to it, it was still warm, and he wondered if Castiel had done the same before shaking his head roughly.

Taking note of his surroundings he saw that he was in a closet. Opening it up he paused as he saw the bedroom. It was covered in toys and there was a small child in the bed shaking and glancing from over the lip of the blanket and he could see the fear in their eyes.

“Hey kid, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” He promised, he was planning to leave but the kid just gave a fearful squeak.

“Pl-please don’t touch me. Not again.” Now that got Dean’s attention, was some demon going after a kid? No one touched a child.

“Who touched you kid? What did they do?” He asked and gasped as the kid pulled their blanket down slightly seeming fearful to deny him, Dean had more to worry about right now though. He gasped as he saw the bruise along the boy’s jaw. “Who did that? Why?” As the little boy stuttered through his explanation Dean felt his anger boiling more and more.

“Okay kid, don’t worry, I won’t touch you. Just lay down, no one is going to bother you.” He promised him and once the kid laid down, keeping his eye on Dean until the demon exited his room.

…

“Yes, that’s it exactly?”

“Thank you, sir, and what’s your name?”

“I prefer not to say.”

“We really ne-“

“I don’t matter. The kid does. Now get CPS down here.” Dean hung up and he waited right outside of sight for over half an hour before they showed up. He growled at the long wait time but saw that the little boy was being carried out, a blanket over his face, probably to block out the sight. It made sense. 

Dean had made it a blood bath; wouldn’t want a kid to see that.

\- - - - -

Sam smirked as he teleported exactly where he wanted to be. The bastard angel was there. All the problems he had been facing, the existential crisis and pain all had melted away. He was taking down the person who killed his brother.

“What?” He smirked as the powers of Castiel had been washed away. It took a long time, a long time working under Rowena, he had gained knowledge, powers, and skills with a righteous determination. If he thought it was possible, he would have offered up his soul, but he knew never to do that. Not only did he know that demon deals often times didn’t work out, that you had to be careful of what they promised, they were not allowed to lie to make a deal and there was nothing they could do to succeed. All they could. Instead he would do what he could do, and he would not allow himself to fail.

“You won’t escape this time.” Castiel whipped around to see Sam, he acted like he was okay, but he knew that this would only last a few minutes, an hour tops. Not that he would let him live this long, this was his last hour.

“Sam!” Castiel gasped and took a deep breath, of course, this was exactly what he needed. Dean may be a demon, but he was still Dean. He might have Dean’s heart, but he knew that Sam had Dean’s devotion, and to not accept it was to not accept Dean. “Listen to me,” he felt something deep in his head, like something was drilling in there.

“I have nothing to say to you,” he moved his hands a few different ways and Castiel could feel the pain grow. He didn’t have much time.

“Dean’s alive!”

“You think that will fool me?” Sam scoffed, not stopping at all, and if anything, he instead made the pain worsen faster. “This universe’s Dean might be alive, but you killed my brother!”

“No, our Dean, he’s alive, he-“ Castiel cut off as the pain increased, he hadn’t felt this powerless and the pain since he was on the full force of losing his grace.

“Don’t li-“

“Sammy?”

\- - - - -

Dean was washing off the blood in a gas station’s bathroom, he didn’t mind the blood and honestly that was one of his favorite parts. The warm blood splattering him was one of the few things that put him back in the spot he needed to be and not constantly be on edge. But when it cooled and became tacky it set his teeth on edge.

He froze as a shudder went through him. He didn’t have to wonder about what that was, it was only one possibility: Castiel.

He was gone before he even thought about it, zooming through the air on his leathery wings before he even thought of it.

What he wasn’t expecting was to once again see his brother, not another universe’s version of Sam but the Sam he had raised.

“Sammy?”

“Dean?” Sam smirked turning to him before he felt it, he didn’t need eyes, didn’t need his magic, to know who it was. “Dean? Is that really you?” Sam stopped what he was doing and Castiel took a deep grateful breath as the pain rescinded faster than it even came.

“Sam? What happened to you?”

“How are you…what are you?” Sam questioned, he knew that Dean wasn’t human, he couldn’t be human and still be alive.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you, what the hell happened to you man?” Dean asked and it did two things at once; it answered him that it was indeed his older brother, not any Dean Winchester, but his big brother, but also he finally realized what Dean was; a demon.

“A demon?” Sam growled out feeling as if somehow, he had lost his brother all over again. Castiel took his brother from him again.

“Yes, bu-“ Dean ducked as Sam now turned his attack from Castiel to him. “Damn it!’ Dean grunted slipping around Sam and grabbing Castiel he flew the both of them away from his brother.

Sam yelled allowing his magic to lash out along with his anger.

“Fuck!” Dean grunted as he and Castiel fell into a roll down a small hill where Dean had taken Castiel to for safety. “What the hell?! What was that Cas?”

“Sam…he took your death as my fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” Dean said before he could think better of it but refused to feel guilty about it.

“Yes.” Castiel didn’t get angry, seeming if nothing else to deflate.

“Whatever man, it’s in the past.” Dean got up and quickly began dusting off his jeans and his Led Zeppelin shirt. He grimaced when he saw that his clothing was still blood splattered. He felt the softest brush of grace going down his body, finding his clothing not only clean but crisp and new instead of well-worn and lightly faded. “Thanks.”

“Of course, it’s the…” Castiel didn’t finish but Dean didn’t need him to.

“Hey man, you got to let it go.” Sure, he wanted to make Castiel’s life hell, make him pay for what he had to go through, but seeing it in front of him he couldn’t help but feel…

“Let it go?” Castiel was incredulous, “I thought I lost you and instead you were being tortured, and I left you there, left you to be tortured, and I lost you.” Castiel looked down and it left Dean without knowing how to really answer that. He did. “Is there a chance Dean?” Castiel sounded so broken but he wasn’t surprised at that, he was broken. “A chance for us?” Dean was silent after that, so silent that Castiel thought he had left and when he saw that he wasn’t he was about to ask him again when Dean spoke.

“I don’t know man,” he let out a frustrated groan, “I couldn’t have been dead for a year before you were gone.” Dean shook his head, “if I’m that replaceable than what’s the point of wanting to try again with me.” Before Castiel could speak again Dean was gone.

\- - - - -

Dean chuckled as he tugged Castiel along behind him, he was holding a large coke in his free hand and Castiel was holding a humongous tub of popcorn and two boxes of candy. He had never had candy, so Dean told him to just pick one, leaving Castiel to pick a box based on how it looked while Dean already knew what he wanted to pick.

Neither saw nor thought about the alternate version of Castiel, instead enjoying a simple date, they were on vacation after all.

“I don’t understand Dean, we see movies all the time, why would a theater change it?” Castiel didn’t see the point but Dean’s heart was set on it so he would do as he wished.

“The point Cas is that it’s different. You’ll see babe.”

The angel turned god watched them and for the first time he didn’t feel jealous or hurt, he just smiled seeing the love between the two of them. He had thought he could just snatch that, slip into the other version of himself’s life and all would once again be well, but he realized now that it wouldn’t ever happen. Dean was too good and loyal to ever allow it.

He might have lost his chance with his Dean but maybe he could make sure that others didn’t lose theirs. And his first order of business would be the one person he would consider his best friend other than Dean.

He could give him a happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last official chapter but there is an epilogue that is coming. If you prefer a bittersweet ending don’t read it, but there is still more to come for Team Free Will from the Dark Verse yet.


	12. Epilogue

Castiel was broken, he knew he was, he had known from the second that he had realized Dean was dead. Even when he thought he could start with this new Dean Winchester he knew it wouldn’t work, he buried it under a fool’s hope that he could recreate his life. He knew that Dean would not, no Dean would ever, just quietly accept something, even one who life had forced him to quiet would not be, he would be just waiting to explode.

His mind went back to the little bit of time he had spent watching over the universe where everyone had not just one gender but two, both male or female but alpha, omega, or beta but to be fair all children were betas until they came of age, meaning there were a possibility of six genders, four for adulthood and two for childhood. At the time it had been the one that had deep domestic bliss, it had stopped him because it was something that Dean wanted; something his husband wanted but knew that even if he had he wouldn’t know how to handle. It would be like trying to force a square peg into a round hole, but that Dean all but melted into it, like he was made for it. 

His husband, Castiel resolutely refused to think of him as his ex-husband, had wanted the same, had asked him about children. Dean had talked about children once or twice and even having a side gig by opening a bakery. Perhaps this Dean would to? For now, though he had to make sure that Sam didn’t do anything to himself or Dean, he had been so angry upon realizing his brother was still alive and was a demon that he had raged.

Still Castiel had lost his love, and somehow worst was knowing that his mate was alive but a demon running around was somehow worse than him being gone. His beloved soul twisted to become a demon. He wished he could be happy that Dean was alive but that was a human conception, for an angel-even if he weren’t an angel anymore-losing a mate wasn’t like ‘breaking up’.

He still felt like someone had reached into his grace and was squeezing it with unforgiving fists whenever he saw Dean and the alternative version of himself be intimate. When they were staring into each other’s eyes, the other Castiel getting to see Dean’s soul, the god could still remember when he first got a glance of it, covered in the blood of the serial killer he had just finished on his own rack, when he cradled Dean in his grace and when he first got to really see him back in his element fresh from a hunting trip. Now he would never look into his mate’s eyes again, they were burnt out. Seeing Dean and the other version of himself kiss, hold hands, cook together-more like Dean teaching the angel to cook, all of it, things he would never have. Still he owed Dean this, both this universe’s Dean and his husband. He glanced and saw Sam as well as Gabriel.

He was surprised when he saw Sam take a bite of a white cake with white frosting, focusing a bit more he saw that it was coconut cake, complete with shredded coconut on the frosting. On one corner of his lips was a smear of white frosting and Gabriel leaned over to kiss it away. The god looked closer, got a real good look, the bond that Sam and Gabriel shared and he barely covered a gasp, glad that he had glamour himself, going ‘invisible girl’ so much that neither the alternate of himself nor the archangel Gabriel could sense him but if he wasn’t careful they would be able to hear him.

That was surprising but considering how close the Winchester brothers always were it didn’t surprise him that both had an angel as a mate. Dean the Righteous Man with his soul so bright his body could barely contain it was his, the rebellious seraph. It wasn’t surprising that Sam, who might be the favored child of demons and the true vessel of Lucifer, had ended up with the archangel Gabriel who in his own way was just as rebellious as Castiel.

Castiel’s mind couldn’t help but go to the Sam of his own universe, wondering if his dear friend, someone he viewed as a brother just as much as his angelic siblings, and he tried to think back to when Gabriel had died in his universe, had Sam reacted strongly to that?

He could not remember but it was no matter, it would be barely a second thought to go to his own universe again, he didn’t bother really looking before heading into the Empty and finding Gabriel.

When he did, he sighed and shook Gabriel a few times, but the archangel didn’t do anything but grumble and cuddle deeper into his folded arms. Castiel sighed but definitely didn’t want to deal with the Shadow of the Empty so instead picked Gabriel up, he would bother with waking him later.

He would have taken him back to the universe, but he worried a bit that if he did that, he could seriously hurt the archangel. Not only could he still remember a little bit of Gabriel back when he was a fledgling, he was a good brother to him, and he didn’t want any more angels to die. Too many were in the Empty as is, and since Gabriel still slumbered from the Empty, he didn’t know what would happen.

He couldn’t even begin to think of how he’d wake Gabriel up when he felt power coming to him and his hair stood on end. Demon.

“Heh, all over again, eh babe?” Castiel turned and saw Dean once again, his glasses were off and Castiel ended up staring right into the burnt-out eye sockets.

“Dean!”

“You know, I almost fell for it, thought you were sorry.” Dean mocked, moving his hands like he was wiping away tears like a baby might do. “But I didn’t, I knew you were lying.” He laughed and Castiel frowned, he knew that Dean was acting like he didn’t care, like he found it hilarious, but Castiel knew his husband. Knew that he was pretending that he did not care but was hurt.

“I’m sorry Dean, I was trying to-“

“I don’t care!” Dean roared before pulling back and took a few deep breaths. “Whatever fuck off. All I want to know is which universes have me already dead?”

“What-“ Castiel didn’t get a chance to finish his question before Dean continued on.

“One where I died, or maybe one where I wasn’t born?” He chuckled a bit, and it horrified Castiel, how could he take a universe like that and laugh about it?! “How many?”

Castiel took a few deep breaths, swallowing past a lump in his throat, Dean asked so he would do as Dean asked like always and tell his husband what he wanted to know. It didn’t take long for him to remember and count them in his head, “one hundred and thirty-seven.” Of the just under five thousand universes Castiel had searched there were one hundred and thirty-seven where Dean was dead-and stayed dead-or was never born.

“Oh perfect!” He grinned happily and Castiel looked at him even more worried, he knew his husband, and knew that even before all this happened that Dean had a lot of crazy ideas. He was good at it and was resourceful but still…

“D-Dean…”

“Oh nothing, just that I have a hundred and thirty-seven Castiel’s to pick from.” Dean grinned happily and Castiel immediately went pale and his eyes flashed white and now he was looking with the familiar light covering his eyes that always happened when his eyes flashed white with his powers. “I’ll at least have the decency not to steal one from an alternative version of myself, or anyone else,” the ‘which is more than you did’ remained unsaid but heard, but that wasn’t what the angel turned god was thinking on.

“Dean,” Castiel growled but the knight of hell didn’t seem at all to be concerned.

“You went to replace me. So, I’ll just replace you.” Dean shrugged happily before looking pointedly at Gabriel, “and what in the world are you doing with the midget?” He looked back to Castiel whose eyes were once again was fully white as his emotions once again started to flare. Others? Replace? How could Dean?! Sure Castiel had but he thought that Dean was dead, he had no idea that Dean had continued to exist, he honestly thought that he had snuffed his lover out of existence, if he had he would have torn not only this universe but any universe need to find him once again. Was it so bad to want to love and be loved again? “Oh, shut up.” That snapped him out of it, looking up at his husband who though he had no eyes, and it was hard for Castiel to look at him, wanting to see those warm green with gold flecks eyes and deeper in there his soul, but now it was hidden from him. He could still see his soul if he wished and the fact that it was twisted with pain and blood it was still his soul and still bright. It made him think of the first time he saw Dean when he rescued him in hell.

“Dean…”

“Shut up.” Dean glared at him, how he could do so many things, roll his eyes and glare even if he didn’t have eyes was shocking to Castiel. Or maybe the angel turned god was used to reading him. “Do you really think that I will just forget what you did? I had to feel our bond all but break in hell; do you have any idea how horrible it has to be for the demons torturing me-demons I’ve exorcised and had more than just a few bones to pick, hell a whole skeleton, with me to pity me?!” He shook his head and Castiel felt sick, he had been trying to ignore it but his bond with his husband was nearly completely broken, it was impossible to break it fully, at least not without the words and like the alternate Gabriel had told him, meaning it.

Suddenly knowing that Dean still loved him didn’t feel as good. The demon seemed ready to go on but shook his head, a malicious smile taking over his face, truly making him look like the knight of hell, the demon, he was. It was enough for the god to feel a thrill of fear.

“You know, Cas, you asked me if there was a chance for us,” the god felt both hot and cold as Dean stalked towards him, “while the answer is a ‘no’ it’s not a full no.” He hummed and struck out like a viper, getting ahold of the other man’s loose tie, pulling him closer.

“Beloved…” Castiel whispered as he was pulled even closer, so close that they shared their breath. Dean still smelled like blueberries and ginger, did the knight of hell still taste like blueberry pie and something slightly spicy? He had to control himself not to kiss his husband, letting Dean set the pace.

“Well there is a chance, a slim chance,” Dean whispered, and it was almost orgasmic level of bliss for Castiel, to be with his husband again. 

To hold him again, to kiss him, watching movies until Dean fell asleep in his arms-as a demon maybe not the falling asleep part, sleepy love making before they pulled themselves out of bed and made breakfast and got some much needed coffee, Dean’s whispered ‘I love you’s that he half hoped Castiel couldn’t hear but the much more common show of love, the words were precious and rare but Castiel didn’t need them when Dean showed his love with ever action. The hunts they found and went on, only a few but Dean enjoyed it, he liked hunting even as Castiel worked to show him that he was so much more than a solider. The baking they would do together, the pie that Dean loved and the burgers that Castiel had to admit he enjoyed, as well as the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the playful arguing over if jelly or strawberry was the better jelly to go with the peanut butter and jelly, the feel of Dean washing his hair and body, worshipping the god but not the way others would but the way a lover did, the claiming Dean as his and only his and promising himself to his lover. All of it. He could have it all again.

“Anything Dean, anything,” the god promised to the knight of hell who smirked.

“Careful what you promise baby,” this time Castiel couldn’t hold back the happy shudder to hear the well-remembered and even more sorely missed pet name. How he longed to hear Dean calling him baby again, hell he would take buddy even, having his Dean as just a friend was better than Dean being gone, but he might have his husband back. The knight got the slightest bit closer, now as he spoke his lips just barely brushed Castiel’s “you’re going to have to prove I can trust you.” And suddenly Dean was back, far away from him that Castiel half expected him to bring up personal space.

“Dean?”

“If you can’t prove you won’t go looking for a replacement, don’t bother.” Dean was smirking as if he thought that there was nothing that Castiel could do, but he would find something to prove it. Before he could think or even promise Dean, he would they heard something.

“So, there you are.” Both knight of hell and god turned to see the witch, Sam Winchester.

“Sammy-“ Dean started but froze as the man turned his magical attack instead of against Castiel onto his older brother. Dean’s face twisted in pain as one hand went up to his head. Dean’s life had been pain and want since he was a small child, to show so much pain, “you aren’t my brother.” Sam spoke the daggers that if he knew his mate, Castiel knew that would hurt more. Dean’s love and dedication to his brother was the very core of him. “You’re just some black eyed bitch who took over his body,” Sam growled and Castiel knew he wouldn’t listen to him but had to try, that was Dean, Castiel could see his soul and not only that the bond they shared couldn’t be replicated or faked.

“Sammy?” All three froze as a new voice came.

\- - - - -

Dean smiled softly as he allowed his fingertips to stroke down Castiel’s long soft back. Castiel hummed, the one thing that Dean had learned from all this other than Castiel felt the same for him as he had been hiding for years was that Castiel liked to be touched. He was almost as touch starved as Dean was, and all but melted when Dean touched him, it didn’t matter if he was holding the angel’s hand, rubbing his back and massaging him, or throwing an arm over his shoulder as they watched movies. The one thing Castiel liked to do more than be touched or touch Dean himself was to praise Dean. It was like now that he was allowed to, he rained down compliments onto the green-eyed hunter.

Not that Dean would complain, he normally would but he was too worried that Castiel would stop. He practically preened form the praise his angel rained down on him. “Dean?” It was practically a moan, Castiel’s body acting like his bones were jelly.

“Yeah babe?”

“I want to get married.” He opened one blue eye to look at Dean, tilting his head a bit, “let’s get married.” Dean chuckled and moved to stretch out beside his lover, Castiel moved to wrap his arm around Dean’s middle, pulling the equally naked man to him. “What is so funny?” Castiel took his turn to skim his fingertips along Dean’s body, playing connect the dots with Dean’s freckles.

“I never thought I’d get proposed to, definitely not naked in bed.” Dean smirked and Castiel hummed, the evidence of their coupling was still covering Dean. The post colitis cuddling-though Dean refused to call it that-had transformed into stroking and loving whispers.

“What better way than when we are here where our love is the most sacred and beautiful in our nest?” Castiel hummed a bit, “should I have found a ring first?” At this Dean really did laugh and pointed towards his bedside table.

“Top drawer, behind the gun cleaning oil, the white bag.” Dean instructed and smiled as Castiel reached to pull out the fabric bag. He looked over at Dean who just nodded and pointed at it with his eyes and though Castiel tilted his head a way that looked a lot like a curious little kitten, but he did open it, tilting the bag and allowing the items, two thick silver men’s rings fell into Castiel’s hands. “Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean hummed a bit and leaned over to kiss Castiel’s temple.

“I got it a while ago, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to…you know.” Dean explained, “marriage wasn’t something I’d be able to have, but just in case.” Castiel stroked the silver rings.

“Dean, these rings are both men’s rings.” Not only were they a thicker ring that tended to be favored by men over women who tend to like thinner rings, but the size was bigger than most woman’s would be.

“I know, I bought them.” Dean explained and that had Castiel looking at him shocked, “I figured I never could, you know, you were an angel and you’ve seen all of me so why would you want me?” He gave a self-deprecating chuckle, “but if I would ever get married or something like that, I’d want it to be with you, Cas.” Dean looked at Castiel and despite Castiel being the one who proposed to him, even in a roundabout way, worried that he would be rejected.

“Oh Dean,” Dean had said those three words, telling him he loved him, just once but this was so much more. Castiel answered him with kisses and pushing the ring onto Dean’s ring finger. Dean smiled and caught Castiel’s face with a hand cupping his jaw, pulling Castiel into a slower kiss before putting the other ring onto his angel lover’s finger.

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you to Dean, so very much.”

\- - - - -

Sam gasped falling to the bed he and Gabriel shared. So far it had only been to sleep, not that they had not done anything before but that was before Gabriel had died, but that might change tonight. Gabriel all but jumped onto Sam, straddling his lap, and frantically kissed him. He tore at Sam’s clothes, and the tall man shrugged them off, helping Gabriel take the clothing off him.

That all stopped with Gabriel’s gasp of almost pain, “Gabe?” he asked but Gabriel wasn’t looking at him, instead looking down, at the silver chain Sam wore under his clothing, against his skin all the time and the ring that hung from it, the very familiar gold ring.

“You still have it?” Gabriel questioned, it had been years since his death, that Sam even had it struck him. Sam looked from it to Gabriel and gave him a smile, stroking Gabriel’s face.

“I never take it off.” Gabriel looked surprised for only one moment before smiling at him. “Oh Sammy,” he kissed Sam with just as much passion but less fire, a softer fire, a love so confident that it took its time. “Oh sorry, I mean Samshine,” Gabriel corrected he knew that the younger hunter hated to be called Sammy, he thought it made him sound like a little kid which is why Dean was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

“Gabe, I’m wearing the ring you gave me around my neck, you can call me Sammy if you really want to.” Sam promised, kissing the archangel’s forehead. Gabriel reached over to gently touch the ring hanging from the silver chain.

“Do you still want me that way?”

“As my mate and husband, you mean love?” Gabriel didn’t look up but nodded, “of course, I haven’t loved anyone like this since Jess,” once upon a time it hurt to hear him say her name but he had accepted that a small piece of his heart would always be hers, and another part of his heart would be for his brothers Dean and Castiel, the majority of his heart, the parts he wanted most, were Gabriel’s and only Gabriel’s.

“Do you want it to be a marriage or a bonding?” Gabriel asked and Sam smiled a bit, he could remember when he was still in Stanford and had been looking at rings wondering how he would find Dean because no matter what he wanted his older brother to be a part of his life, he hoped so because if he didn’t he knew eventually he would have come to regret it.

“I don’t know but Dean…I want Dean to be a part of it-Cas to.” Gabriel chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, baby bro and Dean-o are family, they can be a part of it either a wedding or a bonding.” Gabriel promised him with a grin.

\- - - - -

Sam froze when he heard the name, only two people in the entire world were ever allowed to call him that. Dean, who somehow was back but now more broken-if that were the other option, he would rather his brother stay dead. He was almost done enacting vengeance.

But that voice. Sam knew that voice, his magic instantly shot out and felt the vibrating grace that he knew. Even though he had lost his lover before his powers were trained by Rowena it still knew him. This was his Gabriel.

“Sammy, what’s going on lollipop?” Gabriel slowly managed to stand; he was still weak, but he was able to stand. “What’s happened?”

“Oh, it’s the candy monster!” Dean chuckled and finally Gabriel paid attention to Castiel and Dean and gasped backing up a little bit and looked between the three.

Castiel, his little brother, had something inside him but his powers were far above Gabriel’s, above even his two older brothers, the only angels that were older than he was, Michael and Lucifer, he probably was stronger than all three-hell bring in Raphael to-combined. He was closer to a god than an angel.

Dean Winchester, his friend, was obviously a demon, and a powerful one. If Gabriel didn’t know any better, he would think him one of the fated Knights of Hell but knew they had all been killed by their leader, Cain.

Finally, Sam Winchester, his lover, was the most painful. He hadn’t been changed, he was born with the ability to harness magic, all of the Winchesters could but only Sam could access his. But there was something that had twisted around him, anger, and hatred.

“Sammy,” he whispered, and Sam shook slightly, and it was a good thing the witch could no longer see him, but it was his Gabriel.

“What happened?” Castiel smiled a bit and made sure that the archangel was steady before forcing a smile even if Sam couldn’t see. But like Dean who also had his eyes burnt out he seemed to be able to ‘see’ in a way, perhaps Sam could to.

“I knew it would never make up for what happened to you and Dean, but I finally-I guess you’d say get my head out of my ass.” Castiel shrugged, “I now have the ability to pull Gabriel out of the Empty and if it hurt half as much as I did when Dean died I-“

“This doesn’t make up for it,” Sam put his hand up and there was something glowing in his hand, something green but he didn’t know what it was. “That won’t pay for killing Dean-“

“Will you two quit telling everyone that I’m dead?!” Dean growled out his full power on display, “I may be a demon now but I’m alive. I’m more alive than I was when I was human!” Dean chuckled and shook his head, “forget it. You guys aren’t worth my time.” Like that Dean was flying away leaving the god, archangel, and witch he once called family behind.

The three men looked from one and another and Castiel saw that Sam was shaking, light tremors, and he began to wonder if he was in the wrong. He had done this hoping that maybe if he started to try to heal the wounds he left he could calm the raging storm inside him and honestly Sam was the easiest one to do at the moment, bringing back his own love.

“Sammy, lollipop,” Gabriel opened his arms, walking towards him and Castiel opened his mouth to warn his older brother but before he could that Sam was now more like a cornered hurt animal than a person but Sam instead pulled Gabriel into his arms shaking and allowing himself for the first time to actually let his emotions out, it was funny that when his older brother died he had begun pushing down his own emotions, it was as if the natural order of things was that at least one Winchester had to be an emotionally constipated ball of pain and with Dean gone Sam had taken it on.

Castiel could not help but feel that he was intruding on a private moment, something that had been rubbed off on him from Dean. He waited until the two pulled away and Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and whispered softly to his lover.

“What happened lollipop?”

“Oh Gabe,” Sam took a deep breath he turned to press a kiss to Gabriel’s palm that had been holding his face. “A lot has happened since you died,” his voice broke for the very last word and Castiel wondered why it had never come up to Dean or himself why they were never told.

“It’s okay, Cassie brought me back, I don’t know how but I’m back lollipop.” Gabriel smiled brightly.

\- - - - -

Dean sighed a bit gladly accepting the offered bite of apple pie from Castiel who was sat on his lap. At the table Sam was sitting with Gabriel also in his lap, the two were eating a cake that was some tropical one that honestly made Dean think of a pina coloda or something, and Dean rolled his eyes. Considering all the flak that Sam gave Dean for his ‘unhealthy’ eating habits you’d think he would get on Gabriel even more for the fact he ate only desserts and ate easily twice as much as Dean. Being an archangel instead of a human notwithstanding.

“So, this is how we’re going to do it?” Gabriel chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes a bit. He had never thought about marriage, didn’t think it was something that he could have had but now it had been brought up he wanted it. He and Castiel were already pretty much married except platonically but now that he had confessed his feelings, they were basically married without being married.

It had been Gabriel’s idea to combine a wedding and bonding ceremony and have it been a double wedding at that. Dean wasn’t opposed to the idea, Castiel was the only one he could see himself marrying, enough that he bought a pair of rings, they just spoke to him and that was before he had even confessed his feelings and worried that Castiel wouldn’t want him but it spoke to him and it wasn’t like Dean didn’t hurt himself all the time.

“I’m not walking down the aisle.” Dean stated and Sam guffawed at the mental image of his brother in a wedding dress.

“I don’t see the point of an aisle anyway.” Castiel stated after he had swallowed his own bite of their shared pie.

“As much as I’d walk down any aisle for Samshine, I agree I think it is best to not have an aisle and make it more on the bonding side.” Gabriel agreed and Sam rolled his eyes but did kiss his lover in just the way he knew the archangel loved.

…

Dean groaned stretching before heading upstairs to the small rooftop garden that is on top of the Bunker. ‘Garden’, Dean couldn’t help but snort a bit at that thought, the ‘garden’ part of the rooftop garden was just a few herbs and other plants that they used to do some spells. They weren’t one to do spells but ever since reading more from the library they saw reasons to have charms and spells, Dean wasn’t getting any younger and there was no reason that they shouldn’t take every possible precaution.

As good as the rooftop garden was, it wasn’t the best place to have a wedding, and considering that since it was a combined wedding-bonding ceremony it had to be on the rooftop. For the bonding they had to do it under the sky when both the moon and sun are in the sky at the same time. While this could be an eclipse neither wanted to wait for it and only needed a selenelion. There would be one in two weeks and so that meant Dean had that long to make this ready.

Dean didn’t want to cover this in plants that they would not use nor take care of, there was no reason for plants to die for just one day. So instead he picked simple greenery that could pretty much take care of itself, picking the hardiest plants he could find, the one delicate plant he picked up was some delicate white lilies, they were Castiel’s favorite. He was tending to them when Sam came upon him.

“So, this is what you’ve been up to?” He turned to see his baby brother and shrugged a bit looking back at the flowers.

“It’s no big deal, I just figured if we were getting hitched here it might as well not be a practical wasteland.” Dean shrugged it off like there was nothing to look at, but Sam knew how hard plants could be to take care of.

“It looks great Dean, what’s with the lilies?” He looked around wondering if there were any other flowers, “they kind of standout man.”

“They’re Cas’s favorite.” Dean said in way of answer, and to him that was an answer and Sam couldn’t help but grin. For the longest time he thought of Dean as nothing but a womanizer, a love-em-and-leave-em kind of guy. But seeing him with Castiel was like seeing an entire side of his brother that he had never seen nor thought would exist.

“They are? Gabe’s is roses.” He said and chuckled, “you’re planning on giving Cas a bouquet?” He teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Very funny bitch, I just got something to decorate the rooftop, it was looking a little overly green.”

“Plants tend to be green, jerk.” Sam teased and was shoved by Dean, but his older brother was chuckling and seemed…lighter somehow. Just slightly. Sam wasn’t naïve to think it was pre-wedding jitters or the fact Dean was getting married. It was just Castiel, the angel was good for Dean, good for his health.

\- - - - -

Dean grinned as he skewed a blade through the vampire, he knew that it wouldn’t die. Dean could easily have killed the vampire either by cutting off its head or using the First Blade instead, but Dean wasn’t going to let it go so easily. He was going to make this fucker suffer.

Word had spread through the Hunters and the monsters that Dean Winchester was back on the scene. They had thought the older Winchester dead and the younger one retired from hunting, but they were wrong. Dean was back and he was back in business, but this time instead of focusing only on monsters he instead went after any evil, he didn’t care if they were human, monster, demon or angel. Of course the angels ran from him or apologized for even gazing upon him, scared of his….his ex-lover? Ex-husband? Husband? Scared of Castiel.

Dean tried not to think about Castiel, instead using the past few months to round up some of the ‘good’ demons, the ones that wished to punish evil, their original purpose, that he made his own little group. He smirked as the vampire turned and glared at him.

“You just fucked up blood bag.”

“Blood bag?” The vampire smirked thinking that Dean didn’t know what he was, but Dean just smirked, “sorry fucker, my blood is a bit…arsenic.” He took off his sunglasses showing his burnt-out eyes. The vampire gasped; he might not have known who Dean was but had to now know that Dean wasn’t human.

Smirking Dean turned to head upstairs where he kept the humans tied up and used. What he did to them went beyond just food but went to torture. They cowered away from him as he entered and he sighed, people were not really his gig anymore.

“Relax guys, the Calvary is here.” He chuckled and headed in and looked around sending out his darkness to find the people grimacing as he saw their injuries, two of them were gone and dead and he gritted his teeth, one was barely fourteen. Just a kid. “Fucking hell, if I had known he did it this bad I would have tortured him some more before killing him.” He turned to see a college co-ed, she was the most recent and had a broken arm but was fine, the least hurt.

“Okay honey, what’s your name?” Dean asked stooping down to her level and she jumped a bit.

“Je-Jessica.”

“Okay Jessica, what I’m going to do is get you untied, I killed the man who attacked you,” she didn’t yet realize that the man was actually a vampire, it would be easiest for her. The others…they had to deal with knowing monsters existed. “You need to go downstairs and call the cops for me, okay? I’ll untie the others. We are off the interstate at Yellowstone road, tell them to go down exactly thirteen miles and take a left and drive three more miles and they’ll see the cabin we are at. Tell them an ambulance is needed to then go look out the window for them.”

“Wh-what?” She asked sounding scared and he didn’t blame her, even though she could only be around for a few days and probably only been fed on once or twice she was still scared.

“Listen Jessica,” Dean had to tap into his charm, whether it was from his human life or from his own demon persona he didn’t know nor care. “I need your help sweetie, you’re obviously the least hurt,” he hoped that it was something you could tell by looks but would make something up if that wasn’t the case. She didn’t want to see it and would ignore things, “I’ve got to untie these guys and check out the rest of the house in case there is anyone else.” He promised her and she sighed and took a deep breath and nodded.

He waited until she was gone to turn to the others who were still cowering. “Listen guys, that guy was a vampire. I killed him. He’s dead forever.” He promised and the people looked at each other, they knew he was a vampire, they had no way to deny it. “Just so you know the way you kill a vampire is cut off their head, not a stake.” He added before they could question or think and he began to untie them, being as careful he could of their injuries. “All those stories about monsters are real. Be careful. Don’t walk alone, just take your life that you are living in a horror movie.” He then pulled back and smirked a bit. “Everyone good? Good. See ya!” He added and before their eyes he disappeared. He wasn’t going to just leave them though.

Instead he sat in a nearby tree and watched for the cops to come, keeping his senses open and once the cops had come and found Jessica and secured the small two-story cabin Dean flew away. He was in the middle of flying when he felt a familiar presence, he took a sharp turn and ended up standing in an abandoned field but he didn’t even know what country he was in but he didn’t care.

“Cas.” He said before the angel turned god showed up in front of him.

“Dean.” Castiel said in the same dark, deep voice he had, and Dean shuddered a bit, he missed that liquid smoke gravelly voice.

“What is it?” He asked and waited as the man walked towards him, waiting to see what was going on. Castiel was looking at him with that intense stare, he could feel it almost as much as a physical caress.

“You said there was a chance, did you really mean it? Even if I have to do something to really prove it?” He asked and then continued on as Dean nodded. Dean didn’t think he could, to prove that he was committed to Dean, this Dean, just him and only him. Not any Dean Winchester but him, no alternative universes, but he’d let him try. Something was held out to him and Dean reached for it, feeling the supple leather, and felt along the collar.

“Uhm…what is this?” He asked and Castiel answered simply.

“A collar.”

“Yeah I got that,” Dean would roll his eyes if he still had eyes. “What I should ask is what is it for? You want to adopt a puppy?”

“For me.” Castiel answered, “I may no longer be an angel in power but I’m still an angel.” Dean gasped as he heard that, being a demon he had learned more about angel customs, for their relationship Castiel wanted it to be about Castiel and Dean instead of angel and human but Dean now knew exactly what that mean.

To put on a collar willingly was an angel showing utmost respect, love and devotion to someone. It not only did that, because Castiel had done that for Dean several times over, but that would make the one that was collared under the control of the one who collared them. It was an uncommon practice because of how strong the wish to serve would be for the collared angel, the one who collared them would become their only priority.

This was beyond mating, this was offering Dean every single part of Castiel, this was more than intwining them and making them partners, this would make Castiel be owned by Dean.

Well this was one huge thing to show that he was committed to Dean. Dean couldn’t help but feel that maybe Castiel was bluffing so he nodded. “Okay than.” He agreed and moved forward to place the collar around Castiel’s neck. Castiel did not flinch, he only tilted his chin up, making it easier for Dean to affix the collar around his neck. As soon as it was affixed into place Castiel fell to his knees, Dean frowned not at all liking that, sure he wanted Castiel on his knees, wanted him to feel the pain he did but he was now his and only his.

“Cas stand up,” he said pulling Castiel up, but the god stood for him and Dean sighed. “I don’t want a slave man. I want a partner.” Castiel smiled brightly at that and Dean sighed and pulled him into a kiss. “Fuck me, husband.”

“Oh my mate, I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to make love to you,” Castiel easily took control and Dean grinned, they could work through this, and it would be just one more thing they overcome.

\- - - - -

Dean had come up to the rooftop garden and paused as he saw small lights. The lights were connected and made him think of those Christmas lights but instead of different colors, either red and green or other colors, but these were just light no color. “Small lights?” Gabriel and Castiel had seen what Dean had done to the garden and seeing Castiel’s face when he saw the lilies made it worth it.

“They’re called fairy lights.” Dean grimaced at the word ‘fairy’ but instead focused on their soon to be wedding and grinned and headed to gather the angels. When he found the two, he paused seeing the armor that they were wearing.

“What’s with the get up?” He asked and the two angels turned and grinned. Gabriel had a golden armor with purple sash wrapped around his chest and back and Castiel wore armor that looked like platinum and his sash just laid over his right arm and was a deep red. Their outfits were very similar, being in the same shape, the black thick trousers under the armor and there were gloves but Castiel’s were just fabric, the same as his trousers, while Gabriel’s were the same metal as his armor. Gabriel’s also had several inscriptions along the lines of where his armor was joined while Castiel had those, but they were laid over the lines of the joining.

“Well considering we’re marrying our mates; it is a special occasion.” Gabriel smirked at Dean, who he was always close to and now the man would be his brother, not just his brother but his brother twice over on top of their friendship that was close to brotherly already not taking into account Sam or Castiel.

“Angels all have a ‘uniform’ you could call it,” Castiel used air quotes and though he knew how to use the air quotes and Dean found that when Castiel did that and wasn’t grumpy it was adorable. “We use it for important instances, this is the perfect reason.” Castiel explained and reached out to cup Dean’s face, “I am a seraph, the warrior class the only better warriors are archangels, and Gabriel is an archangel, heaven’s most dangerous warriors.”

Dean smiled and looked up and down at his lover. “Well, you look damn good Cas,” Castiel smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his hunter but stopped as he felt a pull on the back of his armor.

“Not now Cassie, we’ve still got to get one more thing before getting hitched.” Gabriel grinned and waved at Dean flying off with the seraph to gather the last thing. Dean chuckled but turned to head back up to the roof to tell Sam, this would be their last moments alone, before either hunter twisted their soul with the grace of the angel that is their lover.

\- - - - -

Sam shook in Gabriel’s arms, the newly revived archangel cooed to him knocking Sam’s hat off so that he could play with Sam’s hair, he always loved to have his hair played with and Gabriel was more than willing to indulge him.

“Everything is going to be fine, lollipop.”

“But I killed so much. I’ve done so much.” Sam whispered and Gabriel answered by squeezing the witch a bit tighter to him.

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t make me love you any less.” Gabriel promised him, “I have you, my sweet Sammy.” Gabriel whispered and kissed his cheek softly.

\- - - - -

This was it; they were getting married, it wasn’t the way either had ever thought they might have, or what it would be like if they did. Nothing like they knew about weddings beforehand. They had gone to the couples’ favorite diner to get a family size of cold sandwiches, Dean loved messy sandwiches and it was like that. They had gone to Dean and Gabriel’s favorite nearby bakery, Sweet Treats Bakery and had gotten a small cake, lemon and raspberry cake and a honey-apple pie. Dean got no end of teasing for having a wedding pie.

That had gotten Dean to growl out at Sam that his cake was yellow with red raspberry compote topping it and if he were so insisted on having a cake either he or Gabriel would have to wear a dress. Castiel had calmed him down by kissing Dean and promising him that he loves a wedding pie.

The hunters didn’t know what they should be expecting but underneath the arch they were made to sit, their lovers sitting right across from them. “Okay Dean, you take Sam’s left wrist with your right hand and put it in mine,” Gabriel explained offering up his hand.

“And Sam you do the same; take Dean’s left wrist with your right hand and put it in mine.” Castiel finished offering up his own left hand. The two brothers looked confused at each other but after shrugging they did as was said.

They expected something to happen, vows, spells, hand gestures, something. No, instead they just looked into their mate’s eyes. For Dean it was simple, he and Castiel looked into each other’s eyes all the time and though Sam and Gabriel were not like that, once he looked into Gabriel’s eyes he gasped because he could look into his eyes and he saw him. Him. The archangel, not his vessel.

They felt it, they felt the grace slowly entering their bodies and wrapping around their soul, taking a small part of their soul, leaving an equal size of grace behind to take its place. It was a bit like feeling like some whole in them was filled.

For the angels it was much stronger, they could see it. Dean’s soul was golden, the color of the sunrise, and Castiel got to see his deep blue grace, the color of the ocean that could be just as giving and calm as it was murderous and angry. Sam’s soul was a deep green, the green that gardeners longed for in their plants, and Gabriel’s grace was red, fittingly the color of a rose in its prime. The angels got to see all of this happen, it was not unlike a new star being born, or the secrets hidden deep on the ocean floor. As it completed, as Dean and Castiel as well as Sam and Gabriel became two parts of the same whole the hunters were able to see it to. They gasped as they got used to it, having two consciousness at the same time, becoming one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as this story. I really enjoyed this story, I started it on a whim, but I have to say I adore this dark universe.


End file.
